V E N G E A N C E
by Blood Type-B
Summary: [CHAP 13 UP!/SORRY DISCONTINUED] Cinta itu hanya permainan kata. Sejak permainan hati itu menyakitinya, Chanyeol bersumpah akan membalas semua perlakuan buruk itu. "K-Kau—Park Chanyeol?" / "Bukankah kita akan berinvestasi Tuan Byun? Kenapa kau hanya terbengong di depan pintu itu?" / "Ayolah Baek, perusahaan kita bergantung padamu." BL. CHANBAEK.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY : **

**C**inta itu hanya permainan kata. Benci dan kematian adalah pelengkapnya. Sejak permainan hati itu menyakitinya, Chanyeol bersumpah akan membalas semua perlakuan buruk itu. "K−Kau—Park Chanyeol?" / "Bukankah kita akan berinvestasi Tuan Byun? Kenapa kau hanya terbengong di depan pintu itu?" / "Ayolah Baek, perusahaan kita bergantung padamu." / "Ini masih awal, Lu. Aku akan membuatnya menangis darah jika itu perlu."

.

"**VENGEANCE"**

.

**C**hanBaek. **E**XOT12. **Y**oora , **N**ana, **J**oy (**S**ooyoung) as **C**hanyeol's **S**ister. **M**oon **G**ayoung. **S**ome of **K**id **U**lzzang as child. **K**ang **S**eulgi

**S**hounen−**A**i &amp; **S**traight. **H**urt/**C**omfort. **A** bit **A**ngst. **R**omance. **F**riendship

**R**ate : **M**—Semi M

**B**ack **S**ong : **E**XO, **H**urt

.

**CHAPTER 1**

.

.

_**P**__ark Chanyeol._

_**S**__iapa aku? Aku hanya Park Chanyeol yang menyedihkan. Salah seorang siswa SMA Hwarang yang bahkan tak pernah dilirik orang sama sekali. Bahkan mungkin beberapa orang tak menyadari kehadiranku di sekolah ini. Kekayaan yang kau miliki tak akan berguna jika penampilanmu sangat memalukan sepertiku. Tubuhku jangkung, namun aku sering menunduk saat berpapasan dengan siswa lain. Aku jenius, namun itu tak membuat orang−orang menyukaiku. Mereka menganggapku aneh karena bisa menjawab pertanyaan sesulit apapun. Bahkan jika itu pertanyaan yang tidak seharusnya ku pelajari, aku akan selalu bisa menjawabnya._

_Aku kaya, keluargaku adalah orang terpandang di kalangannya. Bahkan orang tua murid−murid disini mengenal keluargaku, Keluarga Park, karena mereka sering berinvestasi pada perusahaan kami. Namun itu tak membuat mereka memandangku. Bisa saja aku merubah penampilanku dan menjadi salah seorang murid yang terkenal di sekolahku. Tapi, inilah aku. Aku hanya Park Chanyeol. Dan aku nyaman dengan penampilanku yang terkesan cupu ini. Aku hanya akan menjadi diri sendiri tanpa perlu berlagak anggun layaknya anak−anak orang kaya._

.

"Chanyeol−_ah_!" Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum kikuk melihat Luhan berlari kearahnya. Menjadi yang terkucilkan bukan berarti ia tak memiliki teman disini. Untungnya ada Luhan, sepupu jauhnya yang mau menemaninya disini. Ia satu tingkat diatas Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri masih duduk di kelas dua SMA. Selalu seperti ini. Meskipun mereka saudara jauh, Chanyeol masih saja merasa kikuk di hadapan Luhan yang notabene siswa populer disini. Sehingga sebagian siswa akan berfikir kalau dia ini idiot. Mana ada orang waras yang nampak ketakutan menatap mata orang lain.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" Luhan berjalan mengiringi langkah Chanyeol yang lebar. Ia tersenyum amat manis.

"Angkat kepalamu, Chanyeol. Tataplah pemandangan disekitarmu." ujar Luhan kesekian kalinya. Chanyeol sempat meruntuk dalam hati karena selalu kata−kata itu yang muncul dari bibir tipis Luhan. Namun pada akhirnya ia menurut, dan pada saat itulah ia meruntuk karena apa yang dilihatnya benar−benar membuat ia jantungan. Di depannya kini, ada beberapa orang pemuda tengah berjalan dengan bersenda gurau. Ada seorang wanita cantik diantara mereka yang tengah menggandeng mesra lengan si pemuda tinggi yang dikenal bernama Kris.

Tapi bukan itu sebenarnya yang menjadi fokus Chanyeol. Melainkan pemuda mungil yang tengah di rangkul oleh Oh Sehun, si pemuda super dingin. Jantung Chanyeol berdebar semakin cepat saat jarak mereka semakin dekat. Bahkan pelipisnya sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Bukannya membantu, namun Luhan justru tersenyum lebar. Ia adalah satu−satunya orang yang menyadari perasaan istimewa Chanyeol. Perasaan tabu yang orang banyak katakan itu sangat menjijikkan. Tidak bagi Luhan, karena ia sangat menghargai perasaan cinta itu dalam bentuk apapun. Meskipun terlihat sangat tidak normal dan ditentang oleh semua orang.

"Sapa dia."

"T−Tidak." Chanyeol dengan cepat menolak. Meskipun ia satu kelas dengan Baekhyun, ia tak pernah sekalipun berinteraksi dengan pemuda yang lebih pendek itu. Ia takut, ia takut kalau ia berakhir bertindak bodoh karena terlalu gugup menghadapi seorang Byun Baekhyun yang sempurna. "Lagipula ia sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan kekasihnya adalah seorang wanita, _hyung_."

"Itu hanya gosip, Chanyeol. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu kenyataannya kalau kau tidak bertanya langsung padanya."

"Untuk apa, _hyung_. Sia−sia saja. Dia seorang lelaki normal dan aku—" Chanyeol menghentikan argumennya dengan Luhan saat mereka benar−benar berpapasan dengan Byun Baekhyun dan teman−teman se_geng_nya. Semua menjadi _slow motion_ saat bahu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tanpa sengaja bertubrukkan. Chanyeol langsung menunduk dan Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang meskipun langkahnya tak berhenti sedikit pun. Menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Wajahnya bahkan terlalu datar untuk dapat dibaca oleh Luhan. Luhan menggedikkan bahu saat mata Baekhyun sudah beralih kembali. Ia meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menghentikan langkah pria besar itu.

"Kau harus mencobanya, Chanyeol. Memendam perasaan itu hanya akan menyiksamu. Aku hanya bisa menjagamu untuk beberapa bulan ke depan. Setelah kelulusan, kita tak akan pernah bertemu karena aku harus kuliah di Spanyol. Kau takkan punya seorang psikolog sepertiku lagi." Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Jadi, pikirkanlah saranku." Luhan berjalan menjauh. Namun baru beberapa langkah, ia berbalik lagi. "Perasaan yang di pendam terlalu lama hanya akan membusuk dan tak berguna lagi. Efeknya akan lebih menyakitkan ketika kau tak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya."

Chanyeol tertegun.

"Mina−_ya_!" Dan Luhan berlari pergi menyusul kekasihnya, meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan sejuta keraguan di dalam hatinya. Haruskah ia mengungkapkannya? Apa ia siap untuk sakit hati karena penolakan Baekhyun?

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang tengah bercumbu mesra dengan seorang wanita cantik yang duduk dipangkuannya. Keduanya tersulut nafsu sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran seorang pemuda lain di depan pintu kamar itu. Memandang mereka datar tanpa berniat untuk menginterupsi adegan panas itu. Hingga si wanita yang belahan dadanya sudah terbuka itu, membuka matanya dan melotot melihat orang lain di pintu kamar pemiliknya itu. Ia mendorong tubuh jangkung di depannya dan si pria tinggi berdecak kesal.

"Ada ap—"

"Bisakah kalian mengunci pintu kamar sebelum melakukan hal memuakkan itu?" Kris menoleh dan tertawa saat melihat adiknya cemberut di depan pintu kamarnya. Itu Baekhyun, adik tirinya. Wanita di pangkuan Kris sudah membenahi penampilannya dan pergi meninggalkan kamar itu setelah sebelumnya mencuri ciuman kecil di bibir Kris.

"Ada apa sayang?" Baekhyun memutar matanya bosan.

"Kau bau sperma, menjijikkan." Tawa Kris terdengar makin keras.

"Kau hanya belum pernah melakukannya dengan kekasihmu itu. Siapa namanya? Seulgi?" Yang lebih kecil mendengus dan merebahkan dirinya di ranjang Kris. Namun ia menjerit saat tangannya tanpa sengaja menyentuh bekas warna putih di ranjang kakaknya.

"INI SUNGGUH MENJIJIKKAN!" Baekhyun berlari ke dalam kamar mandi, masih dengan teriakan protes dan kalimat−kalimat tidak pantas yang keluar dari mulutnya. Umpatan−umpatan yang ditunjukkannya pada Kris justru membuat kakaknya tergelak hingga berguling−guling di kasurnya. Mengabaikan bekas−bekas sperma yang menempel di punggung polosnya. Si lelaki kecil kembali dengan aroma sabun yang menguar. Ia pasti menghabiskan satu botol sabun hanya untuk menghilangkan sisa cairan cinta itu. "_Hyung_—" Kris hanya bergumam. "Aku bosan. Di sekolah juga tidak ada yang menarik._ Eomma_ dan _appa _masih di luar negeri." Si kecil mendesah. "Haruskah kita menghabiskan malam ini ke klub?"

"_Hyung_ sedang malas, B. Tadi saat _hyung_ sedang bergairah, kau malah mengacaukan semuanya." Baekhyun meringis pelan.

"Oh kau membuatku sakit hati. Kau ternyata lebih memilih pelacur itu daripada adikmu yang manis ini." Ia berpura−pura dengan memasang wajah sedih yang sangat tidak mempan pada Kris. Kris menatapnya datar.

"Dasar tidak berguna!" ejeknya.

"Yah _hyung_!" Mereka tertawa bersama. Namun beberapa menit kemudian, Kris menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan serius.

"Baek—"

"Ya?"

"Kurasa si culun itu menyukaimu." Alis Baekhyun bertaut tanda bingung. "Anak lelaki yang sekelas denganmu itu. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun sempat kaget mendengar kakaknya menyebut nama tadi. Namun ia segera menetralkan kembali ekspresinya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, dia tidak berhenti menatapmu saat _hyung_ tanpa sengaja mengintip ke dalam kelasmu." Baekhyun terdiam. Ia memang merasa ada yang aneh dengan sosok Chanyeol. Lelaki itu tak mau menatap matanya dan selalu menunduk saat berpapasan dengannya. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri kalau Chanyeol juga 'sedikit' terlihat menarik. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Kau tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja, B. Mungkin saja dia juga berbahaya seperti ayahnya."

"Maksud, _hyung_?"

"_Hyung_ dengar dia anak keluarga Park, saingan bisnis keluarga kita." Baekhyun kembali diam. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Anak itu suka hal ekstrim dan menantang. Ia juga selalu tertarik pada hal−hal yang dianggap aneh oleh orang lain. Ia pun menatap Kris. Kris sendiri yang mengerti akan tatapan itu hanya mengernyit heran.

"_Hyung_, aku jadi ingin memacari Park Chanyeol itu!"

"Apa?!"

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

Chanyeol tengah berada di perpustakaan sekolah mereka. Ia mencoba untuk menyibukkan dirinya selagi waktu istirahat masih tiga puluh menit lagi. Ia terus saja memikirkan perkataan Luhan kemarin, dan itu membuatnya tidak tenang karena setiap kali ia melihat Baekhyun, jantungnya berdetak lebih lebih cepat dari biasanya. Lebih mendebarkan dari pada hari−hari yang lalu. Ia takut, namun ia tak bisa mengabaikan ucapan Luhan. Akhirnya ia hanya mampu menyembunyikan dirinya dari dunia luar karena ia terlalu gugup untuk melihat Baekhyun.

_Sreett..._

Tanpa ia sadari seseorang duduk di sebelahnya dan berdehem pelan, menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya barusan. Chanyeol menoleh dan terbelalak melihat Byun Baekhyun berada tepat di sampingnya. Duduk bersamanya bahkan tersenyum manis padanya. Mungkin berlebihankah jika Chanyeol ingin pingsan saat ini? Ini terasa seperti mimpi untuk disebut kenyataan.

"Hai, kau Chanyeol kan?" tanya si pemuda kecil. Chanyeol membuka mulutnya kecil, namun mengatupkannya kembali. Ia bahkan terlalu gugup untuk sekedar menjawab Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang menyadari tingkah aneh Chanyeol justru tergoda untuk mendekatkan dirinya pada Chanyeol. Menatap wajah Chanyeol dari dekat. Menikmati pahatan Tuhan itu hingga wajah itu bersemu merah. Ia mengernyit. Baekhyun tidak salah, Chanyeol memang menarik. Hanya saja penampilannya itu benar−benar cupu. "Kau, Park Chanyeol kan?" tanyanya lagi. Walau ia tahu benar siapa pemuda tinggi itu.

"Y−Ya."

"Hei, tak perlu bersikap seperti itu Chanyeol−_ah_. Kita sekelas, kan?" Tangan Baekhyun jatuh mengenggam tangan besar Chanyeol. Sungguh interaksi yang biasa, namun sikap yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol benar−benar berlebihan. Ia sampai berkeringat dingin karenanya. Byun Baekhyun memang sangat mempesona. Baekhyun yang melihatnya lantas menyeringai. Jemarinya mengusap tangan Chanyeol hingga naik ke lengan atas Chanyeol dengan gerakan menggoda. Ia dapat merasakan betapa bergetarnya tubuh jangkung itu.

"Chanyeol−_ah_..." Baekhyun berbisik tepat di telinga dan Chanyeol mati gaya. Keadaan perpustakaan yang sepi benar−benar tidak mendukungnya. Dan guru penjaga pun entah kemana, hilang di telan bumi. Chanyeol menunduk menyembunyikan wajah gugupnya dari paras manis Baekhyun yang entah mengapa terlihat menggoda. Baekhyun mendekatkan dirinya hingga dadanya menempel pada lengan atas Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol terkesiap saat merasakan bibir tipis itu mengecup sudut bibirnya. Pelan dan begitu mesra. Tunggu?! Baekhyun menciumnya? A−Apa? Matanya sudah melotot tak percaya, namun saat ia menoleh, ia sangat menyesal karena itu merupakan keputusan yang sangat buruk. Baekhyun kembali menyambutnya dengan ciuman –yang kali ini tepat di atas bibirnya. Hanya sebentar, berupa kecupan hangat disana, meninggalkan sejuta tanya di wajah Chanyeol.

"Apa kau mau jadi kekasihku, Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol ingin sekali mengubur dirinya dalam lantai perpustakaan sekarang ini juga.

.

"**To Be Continued—"**

.

**A/N : **

Anggap saja prolog. Dan yeah, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku membuat FF lagi sementara FF lain masih terbengkalai. Kkekeke.

_Mind to review? _


	2. Chapter 2

.

"**VENGEANCE"**

.

**CHAPTER 2**

.

_Aku, Park Chanyeol. _

_Aku hanyalah murid biasa berumur delapan belas tahun dengan tampilan yang super biasa pula. Jika aku mau, aku bisa saja menjadi salah satu siswa populer disini. Tapi inilah aku, sedari kecil orang tuaku memang membiasakanku berdandan seperti ini dan mereka selalu memintaku untuk menghindari siapa saja yang berusaha mendekatiku. Mereka bilang itu perlindungan utamaku. Mereka bilang banyak orang diluaran sana yang akan memanfaatku dengan kedok sebagai teman. Aku pun menuruti itu, selalu. Dan yeah—aku mulai terbiasa dengan tampilan seperti ini. Sampai kehadiran Byun Baekhyun membuatku bimbang. Aku ingin mengenalnya, tapi aku terlalu takut untuk membuka diri. Aku terlalu takut menerima anggapan Baekhyun padaku yang aneh ini._

_._

"_**Apa kau mau jadi kekasihku, Park Chanyeol?" **_

Chanyeol sontak menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan kagetnya. Bagaimana tidak kaget, jika orang yang kau sukai— beberapa menit yang lalu duduk disampingmu, untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun−tahun, menanyakan namamu, bersikap seperti baru kenal, tiba−tiba memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihnya di detik ke lima setelah ciuman dadakan itu? _Heol_, siapa yang tidak curiga coba. Baekhyun tersenyum amat manis dan Chanyeol mengerjap bingung. Pemuda tinggi itu lantas memalingkan wajahnya. Jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat keras dan kakinya melemas. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar dan keringat dingin muncul di sepanjang pelipisnya. Baekhyun menyadari itu, dan itu membuatnya semakin tertarik pada sosok Chanyeol –yang semua orang bilang dia itu 'aneh'.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku, Park Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun lembut, memasang ekspresi sedih yang membuat Chanyeol sedikit merasa bersalah. '_Apa aku menyakitinya?_' itulah pertanyaan yang ada di benak pemuda jangkung itu. "Ah, kau pasti jijik padaku kan? Karena kau tahu aku ini... bi." Baekhyun menunduk. Chanyeol tentu saja gelagapan setelahnya. Ia ingin sekali menyentuh pundak Baekhyun dan mengatakan kalau ia tak pernah berpikiran seperti itu. Namun, jari−jarinya bahkan terlalu kaku untuk digerakkan.

"B−Bukan begitu, Baekhyun−_sshi_. A−Aku... Aku hanya sedang bingung." Chanyeol pun memberanikan diri mengenggam tangan Baekhyun. Saat itu pula ia merasa hatinya menghangat melihat senyuman manis Baekhyun. Tangannya... Astaga, Chanyeol tak menyangka kalau ia bisa memegang tangan indah itu. Tangan Baekhyun terasa pas untuk di genggam tangan besarnya. Ia tahu ia lancang. Tapi, kelembutan kulit Baekhyun benar−benar membuat jantungnya kelimpungan dan hatinya enggan untuk melepaskan kontak fisik sederhana itu.

"Lalu?"

"A−Aku— maksudku, kau.. Baekhyun−_sshi_. Bukankah kau memiliki kekasih?" tanya Chanyeol lalu menatap manik Baekhyun. Baekhyun sempat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol, namun ia dengan segera mengontrol emosinya. Bibirnya kembali mengulum senyuman indah, seindah pelangi di waktu gerimis –menurut Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak pernah mencintainya." lirih Baekhyun. "Aku terpaksa menerimanya, karena ia mencintaiku sudah lama. Aku tidak tega untuk menolaknya. Ia gadis yang baik." gumamnya kemudian. Hati Chanyeol perlahan berdenyut sakit. Ia memang kecewa, namun disisi lain, ia juga bangga pada sosok yang dicintainya itu. Bagaimana tidak bangga? Baekhyun bahkan rela menjadi kekasih seseorang yang tidak dicintainya demi membahagiakan orang itu. Ia memiliki hati yang besar. Chanyeol tersentak dari pemikirannya saat merasakan Baekhyun membalas genggamannya. "Tapi, aku tiba−tiba tertarik pada seseorang yang selalu memperhatikanku dalam diam—"

_Deg._

"..."

"—dan rasa penasaranku menjadi suatu ketertarikan." Elusan jemari Baekhyun di punggung tangannya membuat wajah Chanyeol memanas. Apa Baekhyun baru saja membicarakannya? "Dan rasa ketertarikan itu membuat rasa sukaku bertambah besar seiring waktu. Maaf, karena selalu mengabaikan kehadiranmu, Park Chanyeol. Maaf, karena aku sempat tak mengetahui siapa namamu—" Baekhyun tertawa kecil saat mengatakannya. "—tapi, aku bersungguh−sungguh ketika mengatakan kalau aku mulai menyukaimu. Jadi, kau mau menjadi kekasihku? Kekasih rahasiaku?"

.

_Aku Park Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol yang selalu berusaha menutup diri dari orang lain. Park Chanyeol yang berusaha untuk tidak merasakan cinta. Tapi aku menghianati diriku sendiri dengan mengangguk pada penyataan Baekhyun. Aku merasa bodoh karena otak jeniusku telah terkontaminasi oleh virus yang orang selalu menyebutnya dengan 'cinta'. Dan makin merasa tolol ketika hatiku berteriak untuk menikmati perasaan mendebarkan ini._

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

Baekhyun tengah berjalan santai ke arah atap sekolah dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Sesekali ia bersiul atau menyanyikan lagu favoritnya. Saat ini jam pelajaran tengah kosong karena semua guru mengadakan rapat untuk ujian akhir semester. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk menyusul kakak tirinya yang biasanya selalu membolos ke atap sekolah. Saat hendak menaiki tangga, seseorang tiba−tiba saja menarik lengannya dan mendorong tubuhnya ke dinding. Ia mengerang sakit dan mengumpat setelah tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Apa yang kudapati disini, huh?! Sebuah penghianatan atau apa?" Suara dingin itu begitu menusuk, namun Baekhyun tak gentar sama sekali. Ia memandang lawan di depannya dengan wajah _stoic_nya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya dengan santai lalu menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. Pemuda bermata tajam di depannya terlihat begitu emosi dan ingin memukul apa saja yang ada di dekatnya. Sayangnya, Baekhyun sudah terlalu kebal dengan sifat badung pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. "Kau bilang kau _straight _dan aku mendapatimu berciuman dengan seorang lelaki, huh!"

"Aku memang _straight_, Oh Sehun!"

_Braakk._

"Brengsek— kau berbohong padaku, B." Sehun mencengkeram lengan Baekhyun hingga pemuda pendek itu meringis sakit. "Kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada Park Chanyeol, kan?!" Baekhyun melepas paksa cengkeraman Sehun. Meskipun harus menahan sakit, namun ia berhasil melakukannya.

"Aku masih Baekhyun yang sama. Dan Park Chanyeol— _yeah_, aku hanya berubah menjadi bi karena dia. Kau puas dengan jawabanku?!" Suara Baekhyun meninggi di akhir kalimatnya. Tatapan Sehun berubah sendu. Ia begitu kecewa dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu sejak lama, Baek. Tapi kenapa— kenapa kau malah memilih anak Park sialan itu?!"

"Karena ini." Tatapan Baekhyun tak kalah kecewa dengan tatapan pemuda di depannya. "Karena sifatmu telah berubah, Oh Sehun. Kau bukan Sehun yang dulu. Kau menjadi sangat kasar dan lebih brengsek dari Sehun teman kecilku." Tangan Sehun mengepal dan reflek meninju tembok di samping Baekhyun. Kepalanya menunduk. Bibirnya hendak menggapai bibir tipis Baekhyun namun pemuda mungil itu memalingkan wajahnya hingga bibir Sehun menempel pada pipinya saja. "Kurasa kita harus menghentikan semua ini."

"A−Apa?!"

"Ciuman, sentuhan, bahkan interaksi berlebihan ini. Aku tak mau merasakannya lagi. Jika kau benar−benar mencintaiku, kau tak mungkin melakukan hal ini padaku." lirih Baekhyun. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. Tak sanggup melihat wajah Sehun yang begitu kecewa padanya. "Aku hanya merasa sebagai pemuas nafsu ketika bersamamu, Oh Sehun. Jadi, hentikan semua ini dan bertemanlah seperti biasa."

"Tapi kau milikku!"

"Aku bukan bonekamu yang bisa kau perlakukan seenakmu lagi!"

"Tapi kau tak pernah menolak semua sentuhanku!" Sehun masih saja keras kepala. Ia sangat mencintai Baekhyun, dan sangat tidak mungkin membiarkan Baekhyun menjadi milik orang lain. Tidak dengan Kang Seulgi atau Park Chanyeol sekalipun. "Bukankah itu berarti kau juga mencintaiku?" Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut tipis Baekhyun. Tangannya yang kecil itu bergerak dan mengusap pundak Sehun.

"Aku melakukannya karena aku menghargai perasaanmu. Aku menerima semua perlakuanmu karena kau adalah sahabatku." Hati Sehun benar−benar berdenyut mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Suara Baekhyun benar−benar terdengar tegas dan tanpa keraguan sedikit pun. Satu hal yang Sehun tahu, Baekhyun benar−benar berkata jujur dan itu membuat sakitnya bertambah perih setiap detiknya.

"Kau menyakitiku, Baek."

"Maaf Sehun−_ah_. Maafkan aku."

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

Malam hari di kediaman keluarga Park tampak sedikit ramai. Hari ini makan malam keluarga besar Park diadakan di mansion besar itu. Bahkan keluarga Luhan pun hadir disana. Chanyeol sebenarnya sangat malas mengikuti acara kumpul keluarga seperti sekarang. Karena pembahasan yang dilakukan keluarga terpandang seperti keluarganya takkan jauh−jauh dari bisnis. Itu membuatnya muak. Kadang ia meruntuki nasibnya yang menjadi satu−satunya anak lelaki dari keluarga Park.

Park Yoora, gadis cantik berambut pendek itu adalah anak pertama keluarga besar Park. Ia gadis yang sangat anggun dan memiliki pembawaan yang tenang. Dia satu−satunya keluarga terdekat Chanyeol yang tahu akan orientasi seksual adiknya yang menyimpang. Gadis itu adalah seorang desainer brand terkenal di Korea. Gadis yang lebih tua lima tahun dari Chanyeol itu bahkan akan memulai karirnya di Amerika tahun ini. Dia seseorang yang sangat mengerti Chanyeol dan menjadi tempat curhat adiknya ketika Chanyeol sudah merasa muak dengan keluarganya.

Nana Park atau Park Jin Ah. Wanita bertubuh lebih tinggi dari Yoora itu adalah anak kedua dari keluarga Park. Wanita yang tampak modis itu adalah model terkenal. Kadang gadis itupun ikut mempromosikan desain kakaknya dan mendapat pujian positif dari berbagai pihak. Ia sedikit _arogan_ dan tidak begitu sering bersama keluarganya karena ia memiliki kesibukan yang luar biasa. Bahkan ia sering cuti kuliah hanya untuk memperlancar karirnya. Tidak dekat bukan berarti ia mengabaikan saudaranya. Justru ia sangat posesif pada Chanyeol dan adik terkecil mereka. Ia bahkan mengganggap kalangan rendah tak boleh dekat dengan adik−adiknya.

Joy Park atau Park Sooyoung. Gadis yang lebih muda tiga tahun dari Chanyeol itu adalah _maknae_ dalam keluarga Park. Gadis itu adalah seorang trainee di sebuah agensi besar yang melibatnya keluarga Park di dalamnya –dalam artian bekerja sama. Anak itu masih SMP dan sangat manja pada Chanyeol. Ia sangat menyukai hal−hal yang berbau hentai dan yaoi. Tapi ia berusaha menyembunyikan hal itu dari keluarganya karena keluarga Park adalah keluarga yang sangat menjunjung tinggi sebuah norma. Hal−hal aneh yang akan mempermalukan keluarga Park tentu saja akan mereka hindari. Didikan di dalam keluarga ini sangat keras dan Sooyoung berulang kali mendapat teguran keras dari ibunya saat beberapa kali menemukan hobi anaknya yang memalukan itu.

Park Chanyeol? Dia adalah satu−satunya anak lelaki yang akan mewarisi penuh seluruh kekayaan Park. Ia adalah calon pangeran yang akan mengendalikan kekuasaan Park di kemudian hari. Dan itu cukup membuatnya frustasi. Hidupnya akan diatur dan lebih dikekang daripada saudara−saudara perempuannya. Meskipun semua usaha kakak−kakaknya dan adiknya juga berasal dari dana perusahaan Park, namun ia adalah kunci dan satu−satunya calon pewaris yang paling berkuasa. Ia mendapat didikan lebih keras, dan larangan disana−sini. Ia bahkan tak memiliki seorang pun teman dari kecil.

Mengapa bukan Yoora yang mewarisinya? Di keluarga Park, seorang anak lelaki adalah anak emas. Dimana dialah yang akan mengambil alih semua kekuasaan itu. Yang akan menggantikan posisi ayahnya sebagai pemilik dari perusahaan iblis itu.

.

"Kau tampak senang, Yeol?" Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum kikuk mendapati Luhan berdiri di sampingnya. Pemuda berwajah tampan −bahkan lebih mendekati cantik− itu menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan menyelidik. Yang ditatap hanya menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Aku berpacaran dengan Baekhyun, _hyung_." Luhan membolakan matanya. Ia segera mengambil tempat disamping Chanyeol, duduk di balkon kamar Chanyeol dan ikut merasakan angin malam yang dingin.

"Kau serius?"

"Iya, begitulah." Luhan tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Ia tak tahu, bahkan tak menyangka kalau Baekhyun akan menerima pernyataan Chanyeol –begitulah menurut Luhan−. Ia menepuk pundak Chanyeol dengan semangat. Senyumnya bahkan tampak lebih lebar dari biasanya. Ia ikut bahagia melihat sepupunya yang tengah jatuh cinta itu.

"Astaga, aku bangga padamu, Chanyeol−a_h_. Aku tidak menyangka kalau pernyataan cintamu akan diterima oleh Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu acuh—"

"Kau salah, _hyung_"

"Huh?"

"Dia yang menembakku dulu."

.

_Memori di perpustakaan itu terus menjadi mimpi indah disetiap malamku. Aku takkan pernah melupakan saat pertama kali Baekhyun menciumku. Sentuhan tangannya, bahkan suara lembutnya. Semua itu terasa menjadi candu untukku. Aku mencintainya. Dan rasanya semakin besar hingga aku tak mampu menampungnya sendiri. Rasa itu terus tumbuh, bertambah banyak seiring berjalannya waktu. Sangat sulit untuk ditolak ataupun diabaikan. Baekhyun, ia adalah gambaran sempurna untuk hidupku._

_Aku Park Chanyeol. _

_Park Chanyeol yang ingin merasakan cinta._

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

_**5 months later...**_

"Mnhhh— hh,"

"Baek—"

"Ash, _shit_!" Baekhyun sontak melepas ciumannya dan menjauhkan sosok dalam dekapannya. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah pintu atap sekolahnya. Disana berdiri sosok Chanyeol yang memandangnya dengan wajah yang... sangat kecewa dan sedih. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Tiba−tiba ia merasa bersalah pada sosok jangkung itu. "Seulgi−_ya_, aku ada urusan. Kau kembalilah ke kelasmu, hm?" Gadis yang tadinya memeluk leher Baekhyun itupun perlahan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap penuh tanda tanya pada sosok Chanyeol, si aneh yang tiba−tiba saja menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Urusan? Dengan orang aneh itu?" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Tangannya mengusap rambut kecoklatan Seulgi. Gadis itupun akhirnya menurut dan melangkah pergi setelah membenahi kemeja sekolahnya yang sedikit berantakan akibat rengkuhan Baekhyun tadi. Saat melewati Chanyeol, mata gadis itu memicing curiga. Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir merahnya yang sedikit membengkak, ia melanjutkan langkahnya lalu benar−benar menghilang dari pandangan.

Chanyeol melangkah perlahan mendekati Baekhyun. Di tangannya ada kantung kertas berwarna coklat yang sepertinya berisi makanan. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun –yang sudah duduk di bangku yang tersedia di atap− dengan pandangan yang tertuju ke depan. Seolah enggan menatap sosok di sampingnya. Baekhyun yang merasa diabaikan pun segera meraih kantung kertas itu dan tersenyum lebar.

"Wuahh, kau membawakan makanan ini untukku? Ah, kebetulan aku belum sarapan tadi pagi." Baekhyun segera mengambil hamburger ukuran sedang dari dalam kantung itu. Ia segera melahapnya karena ia benar−benar kelaparan. Sesekali ia menenggak soda yang sudah dibeli Chanyeol lalu kembali melanjutkan acara makannya. Kunyahannya perlahan melembut seiring pandangannya yang tertuju sosok itu. Mata sipitnya menatap Chanyeol dari samping, dan mengernyit saat merasa lelaki tinggi itu terus saja mengabaikannya.

"Ini ketiga kalinya—" gumam Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Chanyeol hanya diam saja dan membiarkan pemuda jangkung itu meneruskan kalimatnya. "Ini kali ketiga aku memergokimu berciuman dengan kekasihmu itu." ucap Chanyeol lirih dan menekankan kalimat terakhirnya. Baekhyun sontak menghentikan acara makannya. Selera makannya tiba−tiba saja menghilang setelah mendengar pembahasan Chanyeol. Ia menatap Chanyeol penuh dengan rasa bersalah. _Well_, ia tahu ia keterlaluan. Apa lagi dalam hubungan mereka, Chanyeollah yang lebih dirugikan. Dia kekasih gelap Baekhyun yang artinya ia harus menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dan siap merasakan sakit setiap Baekhyun melakukan kontak fisik pada kekasihnya yang sebenarnya.

"Maaf," Kepala Baekhyun tertunduk. Ia tidak bohong kalau ia memang merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol. Dan ia lebih merasa bersalah lagi ketika menyadari kalau ciuman pertama mereka di perpustakaan itu adalah hal intim yang mereka lakukan terakhir kali. Yang artinya, mereka tak pernah melakukan sentuhan apapun selain berpegangan tangan atau Baekhyun yang memeluk Chanyeol secara tiba−tiba. "Kau pasti merasa sakit. Maafkan aku, Chanyeol−_ah_." Baekhyun memegang lengan Chanyeol dan menatap pemuda itu dengan mata yang memerah.

Namun reaksi Chanyeol benar−benar diluar dugaannya. Ia berpikir Chanyeol mungkin mengakhiri hubungan mereka atau juga memarahinya habis−habisan. Tetapi, yang ada pemuda itu malah mengelus puncak kepalanya penuh sayang. Bibirnya mengulum senyuman yang sangat hangat. Baekhyun tertegun melihatnya.

"Tak apa. Harusnya aku sudah sadar resiko mengencani seorang Byun Baekhyun."

_Deg._

Dan Baekhyun merasakan hatinya berdenyut sakit mendengarnya.

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

Park Kyuhyun, seorang pemilik saham terbesar di Korea itu juga merupakan seorang mafia –tanpa diketahui polisi tentunya−. Ia akan meminjamkan sejumlah uang yang besar atau memberikan investasi yang menggiurkan pada setiap pengusaha yang ada di Korea dengan jaminan nyawa. Sosok itu terkenal berdarah dingin, tegas, dan menakutkan. Semua orang, dalam dunia hitam dan para pengusaha kaya sangat mengenalnya. Pria paruh baya itu tak segan segan membunuh siapapun dan mengambil semua harta orang itu jika orang yang menjadi korban itu tak sanggup memenuhi kontraknya seperti janji yang telah tercantum.

Sedangkan Byun Yunho dan Ronald William Wu adalah dua orang pengusaha yang berjuang mati−matian untuk melawan dan menyaingi perusahaan Park. Mereka enggan bekerja sama atau menandatangi penjanjian dengan Park Kyuhyun karena mereka tahu kalau nyawa adalah taruhannya. Dalam segala tindak tanduk persaingan besar tentu saja ada yang kalah dan menang. Byun Yunho adalah korban kekalahan itu. Entah dengan cara apa Park Kyuhyun menjatuhkannya, tapi pria berdarah dingin itu berhasil mengambil perusahaan besar Byun dan membuat pemiliknya meninggal terkena serangan jantung.

Baekhyun, di umur kedua belas, tepat di hari ulang tahunnya, ia harus memerima kenyataan pahit tentang kematian ayahnya. Ia yang masih kecil hanya bisa menangis dan meraung saat mendapati tubuh kaku ayahnya dalam peti. Meruntuki kado terburuk yang Tuhan berikan itu tanpa tahu hal apa yang membuat ayahnya harus menghadapi kematian.

Dua bulan kemudian, ibunya menikah kembali dengan Ronald Wu yang memang seorang single parent yang memiliki seorang anak bernama Kris Wu. Seiring berjalannya waktu, ia pun mengetahui perihal kematian ayahnya dari mulut ibunya sendiri. Sejak saat itu, apapun yang berhubungan dengan keluarga Park, ia sangat membencinya. Tuan besar Park itulah yang membuat ia kehilangan ayahnya, kebahagiaannya, dan masa indahnya. Jadi, bukan salahnya jika ia ingin membalas dendam, bukan?

'_Maaf, Chanyeol. Kaulah satu−satunya jalanku menuju kematian dan kehancuran keluarga Park.'_

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

"Baek—"

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" Baekhyun menyentak lengannya saat Sehun berusaha menghentikan langkahnya. Baekhyun sangat kesal, sungguh. Ia pikir perkataannya dulu sudah sangat jelas dan bisa ditelaah oleh orang sepintar Sehun. Namun nyatanya ia salah, Sehun masih saja mengejarnya dan berusaha mendapatkan dirinya. "Kau itu terobsesi padaku, Oh Sehun! Ini bukan cinta!" ujarnya frustasi. Ia jengah akan sikap Sehun yang semakin menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak peduli jenis cinta apa yang aku rasakan! Yang kutahu aku harus memilikimu!"

"Meskipun aku tidak mencintaimu?"

"_Yeah_."

"Kau gila!"

"Kau tahu jelas siapa yang membuatku seperti ini!" Suara Sehun meninggi. Ia bahkan nyaris membentak Baekhyun. Pemuda mungil itu tentu saja kaget. Sehun memang terkadang bicara kasar, namun pemuda itu tidak pernah sampai berteriak padanya seperti ini. Melihat reaksi Baekhyun, Sehun melembutkan tatapannya. "Baek, aku mohon. Aku sangat mencintaimu..." Nada suara inilah yang paling dibenci Baekhyun. Suara lirih Sehun yang tepat berada di samping telinganya seolah meneriakkan betapa sakitnya dia. Dan Baekhyun selalu luluh karenanya. Pemuda mungil itu mendesah. Ia bingung dengan cara apa lagi untuk menolak Sehun. Dari cara baik hingga kasar telah ia lakukan. Ia hanya berharap Sehun bisa mengerti, namun nyatanya pemikiran Sehun tidak semudah itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?"

"Aku menginginkanmu."

"Katakan, Sehun—" Baekhyun menatap mata Sehun. "—Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan agar semua ini berhenti. Aku lelah, sungguh. Aku tak bisa terus−terusan menyakitimu Sehun, kau tahu itu. Kau sahabatku dan aku menyayangimu. Aku—" Sehun memajukan wajahnya secara tiba−tiba dan mengecup bibir tipis Baekhyun. Baekhyun tentu saja kaget dengan pergerakan itu. Ia hanya mampu menahan nafas dan menatap Sehun dengan wajah sendunya.

Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya di samping telinga Baekhyun dan berbisik,

"Bercintalah denganku. Jadikan aku yang pertama untukmu dan aku akan berusaha untuk berhenti mencintaimu."

.

"**To Be Continued—"**

.

**A/N : **

Maaf guys, belum bisa balas reviewnya. Aku aja update dari hp terus. Tapi, aku pasti baca semua review kalian kok. Makasih ya buat semua readerkuuuu~ *peluk atu2* and, aku mungkin akan mengganti sebagian castnya. Bagi yang nanya, apa ada couple lain, aku gak bisa jamin soalnya aku cuma nyeritain CB aja.

_Mind to review? _


	3. Chapter 3 M-SCENE

.

"**VENGEANCE"**

.

**CHAPTER 3**

.

.

Barulang kali Chanyeol membolak−balikkan buku soal matematika di depannya. Dahinya mengernyit kemudian ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Jam sekolah sudah berakhir setengah jam yang lalu, namun ia enggan beranjak dan memilih menyendiri di dalam perpustakaan sekolahnya yang sepi. Hanya segelintir orang yang ada di dalamnya dan sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing−masing. Sebenarnya bukan belajar yang menjadi alasan Chanyeol enggan untuk pulang, namun pemuda mungil yang menjadi kekasihnya itu. Byun Baekhyun yang sangat dikaguminya itu berhasil membuatnya uring−uringan hari ini.

Saat ia sedang mencari sosok Baekhyun tadi, ia tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Sehun dengan kekasih mungilnya. Semuanya dan tak ada yang terlewat. Dari pembicara mereka pun Chanyeol bisa dengan cepat menyimpulkan kalau Oh Sehun sudah mengejar Baekhyun sejak dulu. Bahkan mungkin Baekhyunlah cinta pertama Sehun. Dan yang membuatnya tambah emosi adalah permintaan terakhir Sehun. Syarat terakhir yang diajukan Sehun. Hatinya tadi sudah cukup panas mengetahui kalau Baekhyun juga berbagi ciuman dengan pemuda albino itu namun kini harus bertambah sakit setelah mendengar percakapan mereka.

Tangan besar Chanyeol memegang penanya dengan begitu kuat. Ia benar−benar sangat marah sekarang. Ia tak bisa membiarkan Sehun menyentuh Baekhyunnya. Meskipun hubungan mereka tidaklah sah, tapi permintaan Sehun itu sangat keterlaluan. Bagaimana mungkin ia memaksa orang yang tidak mencintainya untuk memberikan harga dirinya −sepenuhnya pada orang itu. Apa itu bisa disebut cinta? Chanyeol yang masih memiliki status jelas bahkan tak berani menyentuh Baekhyun, apalagi menyakiti Baekhyun dengan permintaan konyol seperti itu.

"Aku bisa gila jika hanya berdiam diri disini!" runtuknya. Chanyeol pun membereskan buku−bukunya dan memutuskan untuk mencari Baekhyun. Dari kelas mereka, atap, hingga toilet telah ia periksa, namun tak mendapati sosok Baekhyun. Ia hampir saja berpikir kalau Baekhyun sudah pulang sebelum akhirnya memicingkan mata saat melihat bayangan dari dalam UKS sekolahnya yang sepi. Ia pun berjalan kesana dengan perlahan.

Sekolah memang telah sepi. Guru yang menjaga UKS sudah pulang lebih awal dari murid−murid disana, dan guru−guru lain mungkin sedang sibuk dengan urusannya. Dan letak UKS ini pun sangat terpencil. Di pojok gendung, dekat dengan toilet siswa. Dengan langkah kaki yang sedikit gemetar Chanyeol pun menghampiri ruang UKS itu. Jantungnya berdebar hingga berdenyut sakit. Tangannya meraih knop pintu berwarna putih itu. Keringat dingin mulai meluncur di pelipisnya saat mendengar suara desahan kecil –seperti tengah ditahan− dari dalam ruangan yang cukup luas itu.

"Ahh, S−Sehun.. J−Janganhh ahh—membuat tanda. Akh!"

"Diam dan nikmati saja, hhh—"

_Deg._

_Deg._

Hati Chanyeol langsung mencelos mendengar suara itu. Jantungnya berdentum ngilu dan nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan. Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan di dunia ini selain mendengar orang yang kau cintai tengah bersetubuh dengan orang lain. Chanyeol tak yakin kalau ia siap melihatnya. Mendengarnya saja sudah membuatnya merasa seperti dihantam palu besar. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit hanya untuk membayangkan Baekhyun yang menikmati kejantanan orang lain.

"Baekhyun..." lirih Chanyeol. Wajah Chanyeol memucat. Rasanya ia tak bisa menggerakkan seluruh persendiannya. Yang dapat Chanyeol lakukan hanyalah mematung di depan ruangan itu. Mendengarkan setiap lenguhan kenikmatan Baekhyun yang mencabik−cabik perasaannya. Ia ingin sekali menghentikan semua itu dan mengklaim Baekhyun untuk dirinya saja. Tapi suara−suara itu... desahan, erangan itu seperti mengejek posisi Chanyeol. Hatinya mulai meragukan perasaan Baekhyun padanya. Jika Baekhyun mencintainya, kenapa suara Baekhyun terdengar seperti menikmatinya? Apa benar rasa itu ada untuknya? Atau... ia hanyalah satu diantara permainan seorang Byun Baekhyun?

"Aaakhh, Sehuunh−aahh..."

"Baeekkhh!"

_Tes._

_Tes._

'_**Apa kau mencintaiku, Baek?'**_

'_**Tentu saja. Apa kau meragukanku?'**_

'_**Tidak, hanya saja—'**_

'_**Aku sangat mencintaimu... melebihi apapun, Park Chanyeol.'**_

_Lalu, untuk apa semua kalimat itu?_

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

_Cklek._

"Kau belum tidur?" Chanyeol yang tengah termenung di pintu balkonnya lantas memalingkan wajahnya saat mendengar suara lembut kakaknya, Yoora. Gadis cantik itu berjalan kearah Chanyeol dan duduk di sebelah adiknya. "Bukankah sebentar lagi kau ujian?" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. "Kau tampak buruk. Apa ada suatu hal yang menganggumu?" Chanyeol menggeleng, ia tak ingin membuat kakaknya khawatir. Sayangnya, Park Yoora terlalu pintar untuk dibodohi olehnya. Gadis itu meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya. "Chanyeol−_ah_, kau tahu dimana tempatmu bercerita bukan?"

Pandangan sedih kakaknya tak urung membuat hati Chanyeol bertambah sakit. Ia bingung namun terlalu takut untuk membuka suara. Jika ia menceritakan secara detail, kakaknya pasti akan membenci Baekhyun dan ia tak ingin itu terjadi. Baekhyun adalah segalanya bagi Chanyeol, ia tak mau orang yang dikasihinya akan dibenci oleh keluarganya.

"Aku—" Chanyeol memandang kakaknya ragu, ia menghela nafas perlahan. Rasa sesak itu masih bersarang di dadanya sampai sekarang. Setiap kali ia ingin menutup mata, suara−suara itu terus menghantuinya. Rasanya perih, sesak sekali seperti ditekan sesuatu yang berat. Ia bersumpah ia tak pernah merasakan sakit sampai seperti itu. Ia bahkan tak mengerti kenapa ia tak bisa membenci Baekhyun. Ia hanya membenci semua nada kenikmatan itu. Ia sangat membenci itu melebihi apapun. Dan ia lebih membenci dirinya yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun dan hanya terbengong layaknya orang bodoh di depan pintu UKS tadi. "—aku hanya tak tahu harus memulainya darimana."

"Ini masalah cinta, kan?" Tatapan adik kakak itu bertemu. Dan Chanyeol akan selalu menyesali kontak mata itu karena Yoora bisa dengan mudahnya menebak kata hatinya ketika mereka saling bertatapan. "Jadi, kau sudah menemukan seseorang yang kau cintai?" Chanyeol mengangguk kaku. "Apa dia menolakmu?"

"Tidak," Pandangan Chanyeol tertuju pada kumpulan rasi bintang di langit malam kota Seoul. Menatap keindahannya hanya untuk sekedar memperbaiki suasana hatinya. "Kami bahkan memiliki hubungan." Kakaknya sempat terkaget mendengarnya, namun bibirnya mengulum senyuman lega.

"Lalu apa yang kau khawatirkan? Ayah?" Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan perasaannya padaku."

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

Chanyeol menghindari Baekhyun dalam seminggu ini. Ia selalu mencari berbagai alasan untuk tidak bertemu dengan Baekhyun seperti hari−hari biasanya. Jika dalam sehari mereka akan meluangkan waktu setidaknya dua jam untuk bersama, kali ini ia benar−benar menjaga jarak dengan pemuda mungil itu. Ia tak sanggup, sungguh. Memandang Baekhyun hanya mengingatkannya pada kebodohannya kemarin. Ia bahkan mematikan ponselnya, tak peduli akan ada panggilan penting atau tidak.

Pemuda jangkung itu duduk di pojok kantin sembari memutar−mutar spaghettinya dengan bosan. Berulang kali helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya. Ia sebenarnya sangat merindukan Baekhyun. Ocehan anak itu bahkan kata sederhana seperti memanggil namanya, ia rindu. Chanyeol sengaja menempatkan dirinya di tempat−tempat ramai di sekolahnya agar Baekhyun tak berani menemuinya disaat banyak siswa Hwarang. Jadi, ia tak perlu repot−repot untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun perihal keanehan sikapnya ini.

Baekhyun menatapnya. Chanyeol bisa merasakannya namun ia mencoba mengabaikannya saja. Baekhyun berada di deret ketiga setelah meja Chanyeol, tengah bercengkerama dengan kekasihnya, Seulgi serta Kris. Bahkan Sehun pun berada disana. Tersenyum menatap Baekhyun seperti kejadian kemarin itu bukan suatu hal yang tabu untuk dilakukan sepasang sahabat. Lagi−lagi ia mendesah kecewa.

Park Chanyeol tetaplah orang yang bodoh. Bodoh karena mau diperdaya oleh Baekhyun. Bodoh karena ia masih saja tersenyum saat Baekhyun menyayat luka di tubuhnya. Terus berkata 'tidak apa−apa' meskipun Baekhyun melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Bodoh karena masih saja mencintai pemuda itu meskipun dia terus menyakitinya.

'_**Baek, apa kita akan tetap seperti ini?'**_

'_**Maksudmu?'**_

'_**Menyembunyikan hubungan ini... selamanya?'**_

'_**Jangan memikirkan itu, Chanyeol−ah. Aku mencintaimu, apa lagi yang kau takutkan?'**_

_Ini yang aku takutkan. Sebuah... penghianatan._

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

**[[ M−SCENE! ]]**

Baru saja Chanyeol akan keluar dari ruang musik setelah mengambil buku note nada yang tertinggal, namun seseorang menutup pintu ruangan itu dengan sangat keras. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Baekhyun menatapnya tajam. Jika saja hati Chanyeol tak sesakit ini, ia pasti sudah memeluk Baekhyun dan menenggelamkan kekasihnya itu dalam dekapannya saking rindunya. Namun, ia hanya bisa memendam perasaan itu. Setelah mengunci pintu ruangan itu, Baekhyun segera melangkah ke arah Chanyeol dengan terburu−buru dan menubruk pemuda jangkung itu dengan pelukan yang sangat erat.

"Aku merindukanmu..." gumam Baekhyun lirih. "Kenapa kau tiba−tiba berubah?" Chanyeol secara perlahan melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun.

"Jangan begitu. Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat, huh?"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Baek—"

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Chanyeol−_ah_. Kau tidak kasihan melihatku—"

"BAEKHYUN!" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, kaget dengan bentakan Chanyeol barusan. Setahunya, Chanyeol adalah orang yang tenang dan dapat mengontrol emosinya dengan baik. Tapi kali ini tatapan tajam itu benar−benar membuat nyali Baekhyun menciut. Ia tak tahu apa salahnya dan tiba−tiba Tuan Park itu membentaknya. Bukankah itu keterlaluan? Chanyeol membuang nafas frustasi. Ia mengacak rambutnya lalu melepaskan kacamatanya dengan kasar. Ia melonggarkan dasinya dan menatap Baekhyun sengit.

"C−Chanyeol—"

"Jika ini hanya sebuah permainan. Sudahi saja. Aku sudah muak!" Baekhyun menahan lengan Chanyeol yang akan beranjak pergi. Baekhyun menatapnya pilu dan Chanyeol benci hal itu. Ia paling tak bisa melihat Baekhyun bersedih.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau bahkan tak menyadari kesalahanmu, Byun Baekhyun." lirih Chanyeol. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman pahit. "Aku tidak tahu dimana letak perasaan yang kau sebut cinta itu. Apakah mencintai itu adalah dengan bersetubuh secara diam−diam dibelakangku?" Bola mata Baekhyun melebar mendengarnya. Jantungnya bertalu mendengar kalimat itu dari mulut Chanyeol. Ia sudah melupakan kejadian itu tapi ia tak tahu kalau Chanyeol telah mengetahuinya. "Aku tahu aku bukan satu−satunya kekasihmu, Baek. Tapi—" Mata _phoenix _Chanyeol menatap tepat di bulatan _black pearl_ milik Baekhyun. "Aku benar−benar tulus mencintaimu."

_Deg._

Rasanya Baekhyun sudah lama sekali tidak mendengar kalimat setulus itu. Tapi dia bisa apa? Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang dirasakannya kini. Mulai mencintai Chanyeol? Atau hanya rasa kasihan karena Tuan Park Muda ini tidak sebengis ayahnya? Apa ia harus mengakhiri semua ini atau melanjutkannya?

"C−Chanyeol—"

"Aku pergi."

"TIDAK!" Baekhyun berlari menghadangnya lalu berjinjit dan memeluk lehernya erat. Matanya mulai meneteskan liquid tanpa ia sadari, bahkan Chanyeol pun tak tahu. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Chanyeol dan tetap berada di posisi itu selama bermenit−menit. Nafas Chanyeol yang tadinya memburu kini mulai tenang. Pemuda itu diam, tak mengucapkan sepatah kata atau pun membalas pelukan Baekhyun yang masih sama eratnya. "Maaf,"

"..."

Baekhyun melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Chanyeol yang terpaut lima senti saja. Mata Chanyeol sangat terluka, bahkan memerah seperti menahan gejolak emosi. Baekhyun menyesali itu. Jemari lentiknya meraih kerah Chanyeol dan menariknya perlahan. Saat hidung mereka telah bersentuhan, keduanya sontak memejamkan hingga kedua belah bibir itu bertemu. Menempel sempurna seperti ada perekat erat diantaranya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Baekhyun mulai menggerakkan bibirnya, menyelusuri bibir Chanyeol. Mengecap rasa manis yang masih sama seperti saat ia merebut ciuman pertama lelaki itu. Chanyeol tak tahan, jadi ia membalas perlakuan Baekhyun. Sama lembutnya, penuh dengan perasaan yang sangat dalam dan tulus.

'_**Chanyeol, apa itu ciuman pertamamu?'**_

'_**Huh?'**_

'_**Waktu di perpustakaan?'**_

'_**Ugh— I−Iya, Baek.'**_

Lengan Baekhyun perlahan melingkari leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun menarik pinggang Baekhyun dan mengikis jarak yang tersisa. Tak membiarkan sedikit pun rongga diantara mereka. Yang lebih tinggi membawa bibirnya menyesap milik Baekhyun dengan lembut. Menghisapnya hingga ada sedikit decakan di setiap pagutan bibir mereka. Lidahnya menjilat bibir tipis itu lalu bertemu dengan benda tak bertulang milik Baekhyun. Membelit satu sama lain, bertarung di dalam rongga Baekhyun tanpa mempedulikan nafas mereka yang pendek−pendek. Mengabaikan dada yang membusung karena terus mencari oksigen. Jemari Baekhyun menari sekitar rambut Chanyeol, hingga membawa kepala Chanyeol turun ke arah perpotongan lehernya.

Baekhyun berbisik,

"Hilangkan jejaknya, Chanyeol−_ah_."

Chanyeol tak perlu berpikir dua kali karena bibirnya langsung mendarat di permukaan leher Baekhyun. Menjilat dan menghisapnya dengan gerakan menggoda. Tubuh Baekhyun terdorong ke belakang dengan perlahan hingga pantatnya terduduk tepat di tuts piano.

_Jriinggg..._

Bahkan suara piano yang berisik tak membuat dua insan itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Untung saja ruang musik adalah tempat yang kedap suara. Takkan ada yang memergoki mereka, karena ruangan ini juga tak memiliki jendela. Kecuali jika ada CCTV −dan berharap saja benda itu tak terpasang disini. Mereka bahkan terlalu malas untuk mengecek keadaan sekitar karena sibuk dengan nafsu yang mulai tersulut diantaranya. Gerakan lembut mereka mulai terlihat kasar. Chanyeol masih sibuk mengigit perpotongan leher Baekhyun dengan jemarinya yang lincah melepaskan kancing−kancing seragam Baekhyun.

"Ahhh—" Baekhyun mendesah saat jejak pertama tergambar di lehernya. Perasaan senang yang meletub−letub sempat membuatnya heran, namun ia sangat menikmatinya. Jadi, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak menahan desahannya seperti saat bersama Sehun. Tangan Baekhyun mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol, kepalanya mendongak keatas untuk memudahkan akses Chanyeol. "Chanh— eugh,"

"Nnghh..."

Dengan perlahan, kepala Chanyeol turun kearah dada Baekhyun dan meraup benda tegang disana dengan bibirnya. Menghisapnya dengan kuat dan pemuda mungil itu kelimpungan saking nikmatnya. Seks pertamanya kemarin begitu memuakkan dan ia tak menikmatinya sama sekali. Tapi, sekarang, dibawah kekuasaan Chanyeol, ia rela mendesah keras untuk itu –bahkan hingga suaranya serak sekalipun. Ia refleks membuka kedua pahanya pada sisi Chanyeol. Melingkarkan kaki−kakinya pada pinggang Chanyeol dan menariknya mendekat −hingga penis mereka yang masih terbungkus celana saling bergesekan. Bunyi−bunyi tuts piano yang berisik benar−benar menjadi lagu pengiring seks pertama mereka.

"Ahhh, hisaphh, tolong— Yeolh," Baekhyun mengerang nikmat. Penisnya dibawah sana sudah sangat hard sekarang. Chanyeol yang mengerti akhirnya menurunkan tangannya. Jemarinya mengusap perut datar Baekhyun dan menggoda area paha dalamnya dengan garis−garis acak. "Lepashh—ugh," Dengan terburu Baekhyun melepaskan kaitan ikat pinggang dan celana seragamnya dibantu oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun menarik kepala Chanyeol dan menciumnya dengan kasar. Mata tertutup namun bibir saling terbuka. Menjelajahi rongga mulut masing−masing, melilitkan lidah dengan tangan yang cekatan melepaskan pakaian masing−masing. Semua sangat terburu dan kasar, namun mereka menyukainya. Baekhyun tersenyum diantara ciumannya.

"Akhh, sshh.." Bibir tipis itu mendesis nikmat. Tubuhnya terasa bergetar ketika pusat kenikmatannya dimanja oleh tangan kekasih tingginya. Chanyeol mencengkeram penisnya dan mengurutnya pelan. Nafas Chanyeol yang memberat menggelitik lehernya karena ia memeluk pemuda tinggi itu dengan sangat erat. "Nnghh..." Mengocok, mengurut, dan memutar ibu jarinya pada lubang kencing Baekhyun, menggoda pemuda itu untuk segera orgasme. Chanyeol menyeringai. Melihat wajah kenikmatan Baekhyun sekarang benar−benar menghilangkan akal sehatnya.

"Kauhh... lebih suka caraku, atau dia, hh?"

"Eunghh... Ah. Hahh.. hah, ofcourse—nggh, youhh. AKH!" Sperma Baekhyun menyembur dan mengotori tangan Chanyeol. Pemuda jangkung itu langsung mengoleskannya pada hole Baekhyun, memutar jemarinya disekitar cincin berkerut itu sebelum akhirnya melesak dengan mudah karena bantuan klimaks pertama Baekhyun. "A−Aakh." Rasanya mengganjal, apalagi posisi Baekhyun yang sangat tidak nyaman. "P−Pindahhh, ngh." Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun berbaring di lantai yang dingin tampa melepaskan jari besarnya dari lubang anal kekasihnya.

"Aku benci mendengar suara kenikmatanmu, Baekhh. Hhh—Itu membuatku marah!"

"AAAKKHH! Ngh.. ah, ahh—" Baekhyun tak bisa merespon apapun karena Chanyeol tiba−tiba memasukkan jari tengah dan jari manis pemuda itu menyusul jari pertama. Menghujani lubang Baekhyun dengan tusukan−tusukan yang sarat akan emosi di dalamnya. Kasar dan dalam. Baekhyun mengerang berkali−kali, merasa di lecehkan oleh jari−jari besar itu. "Lebihh, ahh... eungh, cepathh—"

"As you wish!" Tubuh Baekhyun melengkung ke depan namun Chanyeol menahannya dengan dada bidangnya. Bibirnya meraih bibir merah Baekhyun, mengigitnya perlahan dan memasukkan lidahnya kemudian bertarung kembali. "Ngh.."

"AAARRGGHH" Baekhyun berteriak saat sesuatu yang lebih besar masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Dengan kasar dan sangat menyakitkan. Bahkan sperma yang tadinya membantu jalannya tak bisa melicinkan penis Chanyeol saat memasukinya. Ini lebih sakit dari milik Sehun. Namun Baekhyun merasa penuh dan lengkap. Air mata menetes di sudut matanya namun bibirnya tersenyum puas. Bahagia entah karena apa. Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya saat Baekhyun telah memberi kode dengan jilatan di sudut bibirnya. "Hapussh... ahh, hapus jejaknya Yeolh," Lebih cepat dan lebit cepat lagi. Lebih dalam hingga perut Baekhyun merasa terlilit. Gerakannya brutal, menghentak tubuh Baekhyun hingga posisi mereka terus bergeser. Mengabaikan dinginnya keramik di kulit punggungnya, Baekhyun hanya ingin Chanyeol menyalurkan semua emosinya lewat penyatuan mereka. "Yeol, ngh.. ngahh..hah,"

'_**Yeol, apa kau pernah berhubungan badan dengan mantan kekasihmu?'**_

'_**A−Apa?!'**_

'_**Astaga, wajahmu memerah! Hhaha. Tak perlu malu, Yeol−ah.'**_

'_**A−Aku tidak memiliki mantan kekasih. Kau yang pertama.'**_

'_**Ugh—mianh.'**_

'_**Hey, kenapa kau menunduk?'**_

'_**Pertanyaanku pasti tidak bermutu kan?'**_

'_**Tidak apa. Aku justru berharap, kaulah yang pertama.'**_

'_**Eh?'**_

"Ngghh— ngahh.. ah, Chanyeollhh."

"Baekhh,"

"A−Akuhh samp— ngh, A−AAKKHHH!"

"AAKH!"

'_**Aku... aku juga ingin kau jadi yang pertama, suatu saat nanti.'**_

_Sayangnya semua itu hanya janji. Yang tidak akan pernah kau tepati._

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang menuju kamarnya. Ia bahkan tersenyum lebar saat berpapasan dengan kakak tirinya, membuat Kris terheran. Pemuda tinggi itupun mengikuti langkah Baekhyun dan ikut memasuki kamar adiknya. Baekhyun dengan santainya membuka jas, dan kemejanya –menyisakan celana panjangnya. Mata Kris melotot melihat banyaknya hickey di punggung dan dada Baekhyun. Ia langsung menghampiri adiknya dan memutar−mutar tubuhnya hingga adik kecilnya itu pusing.

"YA! _HYUNG_!"

"B? A−Apa ini? Kenapa banyak kissmark di tubuhmu? Kau— ah, tidak. Seulgi, tidak mungkin menandaimu seperti ini kan?" Baekhyun menatap kakaknya datar. Ia pun memilih membalikkan tubuhnya dan mencari kaos ganti lalu memakainya. Tanpa memandang wajah cengo kakaknya, ia pun menjawab dengan santai.

"Aku tidak bercinta dengannya, _hyung_."

"Lalu?"

"Aku bercinta dengan Chanyeol. Dan sialnya aku berada di bawah—" Diameter mata Kris kian melebar. "Berhenti melihatku seperti seorang maniak! Menyingkirlah Kris Wu, aku mau makan. Aku lapar!" Namun Kris dengan sigap menghadangnya. Wajahnya menyorot tak suka. Ia sangat menyayangi adik tirinya itu seperti adiknya kandungnya sendiri. Tapi dia kecolongan kali ini, oleh pemuda aneh anak si Park itu lagi.

"Jelaskan apa maksudmu, Baekhyun!" Kris sedikit menggeram. "Sejauh apa hubunganmu? Kenapa kau sampai memberikan harga dirimu?!" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Ia pun bingung dengan perasaannya. Ia meyakini dirinya masih mencintai Seulgi dan bukan Chanyeol. Tapi ia ingin sekali merasakan Chanyeol lagi, menginginkan setiap sentuhan dan kenyaman yang diberikan Chanyeol. Seperti... candu? "Aku tahu kau ingin membalas dendam atas kematian Byun_ ahjussi _tapi kenapa harus sampai sejauh ini?! Aku telah berjanji pada ibumu untuk menjagamu, B. Hanya kau yang dia miliki saat ini." Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. Ia menatap Kris dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, _hyung_. Aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku."

"Mungkinkah—"

"Tidak _hyung_, aku tidak mungkin merasakan perasaan itu. Aku masih yakin aku _straight_ dan Seulgi adalah pilihan terakhirku. Hanya saja, entahlah. Mungkin aku hanya kasihan padanya." Kris mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Lalu kau memberinya bonus dengan menyetubuhimu begitu. Ini sangat konyol, B. Sebaiknya kau hentikan ini sebelum kau benar−benar jatuh cinta padanya." Kris membuang nafas kemudian. "Aku percaya padamu, Baek. Karena aku juga sangat menyayangi mendiang ayahmu. Fokus, Baek. Fokus pada tujuan kita dan jangan biarkan hatimu mengambil alih. Ingat saat−saat penderitaan keluargamu yang disebabkan oleh keluarga Park." Kepala Baekhyun tertunduk setelah mendengar penuturan Kris.

Benar, ia tak boleh terpedaya oleh perasaan aneh ini. Dia tidak boleh lepas kendali. Disini, Baekhyulah yang memegang tali kekang dan bukan Chanyeol. Ia yang akan mengendalikan Chanyeol dan bukannya pemuda itu. Park Chanyeol, Park Kyuhyun, atau semua yang berbau keluarga Park harus disingkirkan dari hidupnya.

"Dua bulan lagi, dua bulan lagi kita akan mendapatkan semuanya. Semua aset, akta kepemilikan, bahkan harta mereka akan menjadi milik kita. Dengan begitu. Keluarga sombong itu akan merasakan akibatnya."

"Aku tahu. Aku mengerti, _hyung_."

'_Maaf, Chanyeol. Ini memang bukan salahmu, tapi margamu lah yang membuatku menderita. Jangan salahkan aku dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengan keluargamu nanti. Salahkan saja ayahmu yang memberikan marganya padamu. Aku sangat membencinya.'_

.

"**To Be Continued—"**

.

**A/N : **

Aku tahu NC−nya engga banget. Otak mesumku lagi gak bekerja soalnya. Hhaha. Ini seharusnya aku posting waktu ultah Baek tapi tiba−tiba aja males ke FFN. Oh ya, ada yang bilang kenapa Kyu selalu jadi antagonis. Bukan maksud saya menistakan Kyu ya. Dia juga biasku, tapi gak tahu kenapa aku lebih suka jadiin dia sosok dingin tak berperasaan. Cowo kaya gitu menurutku keren *apa inihhh?* udah gitu aja. Ada saran? Dan maaf untuk typo yang merajalela~ ToT

_Mind to review? _


	4. Chapter 4

.

"**VENGEANCE"**

.

**CHAPTER 4**

.

Seorang pria tengah baya berjas hitam dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya tampak melangkahkan kaki ke arah sebuah kamar rawat inap kelas VVIP. Ditangannya ada beberapa dokumen penting dan di belakangnya tampak dua orang pria berbadan besar yang berprofesi sebagai _bodyguard_nya. Setelah sampai di ruangan yang dituju, ia telah disambut empat orang bodyguard lain yang membungkuk kearahnya. Salah satunya membukakan pintu untuk pria paruh baya itu lalu ia pun masuk. Suara ketukan sepatu hitam mengkilat miliknya berhasil menyadarkan seorang pasien yang tengah memejamkan matanya.

"Tuan?" Pasien yang berada di ranjang langsung mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap datar kearah pria paruh baya yang menjadi orang kepercayaannya itu. Pria paruh baya itu menyerahkan dokumen−dokumen penting itu dan si pria pasien itu mulai membacanya satu persatu. Dari wajahnya yang tampak datar, kenyitan di dahinya, dan rahang yang mengeras, tampak kalau pria pasien itu tengah menahan emosi.

"Apa ini, Kim?" Pria paruh baya yang lebih tua dari pria pasien itu sedikit membungkuk, tanda menyesal.

"Tanah yang akan menjadi proyek besar kita adalah milik Ronald Wu, Tuan." Pria pasien itu menggeram kesal. "Dan dia tetap tidak akan memberikan tanah itu pada kita."

"Cih. Dia dan Byun Yunho sama saja. Masih sangat keras kepala." Park Kyuhyun, pria yang tengah menjadi seorang pasien tetap itu melemparkan dokumen−dokumen itu hingga berhamburan. Sontak orang lain yang berada di ruangan itu, yang tengah berdiri di samping ranjang Kyuhyun, langsung memungutnya dan menyerahkannya pada orang kepercayaan Kyuhyun tadi, Tuan Kim Youngwoon. "Donghae _hyung_, sepertinya aku harus ikut turun tangan." Pria di sampingnya tadi, membulatkan mata.

"Tidak Kyuhyun−_ah_. Kesehatanmu masih belum stabil. Kau tidak boleh ceroboh dan membahayakan dirimu sendiri." Kyuhyun berdecih kesal. "Kau tahu sendiri kalau Chanyeol masih belum siap menggantikan dirimu." Kepalanya terasa berdenyut saat memikirkan anak lelaki satu−satunya. Anak itu menjadi pembangkang sekarang. Ia dengan jelas menolak untuk menggantikan posisinya −karena menggantikan posisi Park Kyuhyun sama dengan ikut memasuki dunia hitamnya juga.

"Anak itu benar−benar tidak berguna! Dulu dia sangat mematuhiku. Apa yang membuatnya melawanku sekarang?!" Donghae mengusap bahu yang lebih muda, berusaha menenangkan. Pria yang tampak dewasa itu merupakan sahabat dekat Kyuhyun. Orang paling dipercaya dan penasehatnya juga. Donghae sudah mengabdikan dirinya pada keluarga Park sejak ia masih kecil sebagai balas budi karena telah menyelamatkan keluarganya dulu. Kim Youngwoon tampak menatap Kyuhyun ragu, sebelum akhirnya kembali berbicara.

"Aku telah menyuruh orangku untuk terus mengawasinya, Tuan. Dan aku rasa, sikap Tuan Muda Park berubah karena seorang pemuda bernama Baekhyun." Park Kyuhyun menatap tajam orang kepercayaannya itu, meminta penjelasan lebih. "Baekhyun adalah anak dari Byun Yunho, Tuan." Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Ia cukup terkejut karena ia sudah lama tidak mengurusi keluarga yang ditinggalkan Yunho itu. "Maaf Tuan, tapi sepertinya Tuan Muda Chanyeol memiliki rasa ketertarikan pada anak lelaki Byun Yunho itu."

"Apalagi ini?!"

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

"Ada perkembangan apa?"

"_Mereka sudah tahu mengenai Tuan Byun Baekhyun, saya melihat Tuan Kim datang ke rumah sakit dan memberitahukannya pada Park Kyuhyun_."

"Begitukah? Menarik. Alihkan perhatian Kyuhyun pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dan kita akan dengan mudah mencuri semua aset perusahaannya."

"_Baik, Tuan_."

"Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasmu, Kim Jongdae."

"_Saya akan melaporkan kembali jika ada hal penting lain, Tuan_."

"Baik. Aku mengandalkanmu, Jongdae _hyung_."

Kris mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan Kim Jongdae, salah satu bodyguard keluarga Park. Kris memang sengaja memasukkan Jongdae kesana sebagai mata−matanya dua tahun lalu. Dan hasil kerja Jongdae memang sangat memuaskan. Pemuda yang lebih tua 5 tahun dari Kris itu bahkan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit karena penyakit jantung yang disengaja –disebabkan oleh obat atau racun yang diberikan Jongdae pada makanannya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Jongdae saja yang bekerja secara internal, beberapa anak buah Ronald Wu dan Kris pun bekerja di dalam perusahaan Park, di butik Yoora, bahkan menjadi bagian dari staff dan kru di SM, agensi yang menaungi Nana Park dan Joy Park.

Kris tersenyum puas setelah sambungan itu mati. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang pemuda mungil di ambang pintu, yang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar namun sarat akan sebuah kebingungan. Baekhyun berjalan masuk ke ruang kerjanya dan duduk di sofa ruangan itu. Menyilangkan tangannya dan menatap kakak tirinya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Apa?" tanya Kris _jutek_.

"_Hyung_, diam−diam kau sudah bekerja lebih dulu dariku ya?" Bibir Kris tersenyum lebar mendengar penuturan adik kesayangannya itu. Ia menggedikkan bahu, pura−pura tidak tahu, dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Kau dan ayah sudah melakukan ini begitu lama tanpa memberitahuku? Kalian jahat sekali." Bibir tipis Baekhyun melengkung ke bawah, tanda ia tengah merajuk pada kakaknya. Kris hanya tertawa kecil dan menghampiri adiknya. Merangkulnya dari samping lalu mencolek dagunya main−main. Menggoda Baekhyun adalah hal paling disukai Kris.

"Awalnya memang kami ingin melakukannya berdua tanpa kau tahu, Baek. _Hyung_ pikir hatimu terlalu lembut untuk melakukan pembalasan dendam. Aww! Ini sakit, jelek!" Baekhyun menyikut perut Kris agak keras. Tentu saja ia protes, ia tak selemah itu. "Tapi mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan ibu beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan melihat bagaimana kau mendekati Park Chanyeol, _hyung_ dengan mudah bisa menebak rencanamu."

"_Yeah_, karena kau sama liciknya Park Kyuhyun."

"Harusnya kita berterima kasih pada Park Kyuhyun yang membuat kita berdua tumbuh menjadi seperti sekarang." Mendengar nama itu membuat hati Baekhyun dongkol. "_Hyung_ sudah mengingatkanmu, kan? Dua bulan lagi –bahkan tidak ada dua bulan, kita akan mendapatkan milik kita kembali. Hakmu atas harta itu dan rasa benci _hyung_ akan perbuatan Kyuhyun akan terbayarkan."

"Kau benar, _hyung_." Baekhyun menyeringai. "Akan lebih baik kalau keluarganya berakhir menjadi gelandangan. Mereka harus merasakan apa yang kita rasakan dulu." Dan mereka berdua pun tertawa, tak menyadari kalau sang ayah, Ronald Wu tengah menatap mereka dari arah pintu dan tersenyum puas melihat perkembangan anak−anaknya.

'_Kehancuran Park akan segera dimulai. Yunho−ya, kau akan segera tenang disana. Tunggulah... tunggu saat−saat menyedihkan keluarga Park. Aku berjanji akan menghancurkan mereka dan membuat mereka bersujud di depan makammu, sahabatku_.'

(*_ps : bayangin aja wajah Ronald Wu seperti Tony Testa_)

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

"Seulgi−_ya,_ aku bisa menjelaskannya." Baekhyun mencengkeram pundak Seulgi dan mendorong gadis itu ke tembok lorong sekolah mereka dan mengunci pergerakannya. Gadis dengan pipi yang sembab itu memalingkan wajahnya, tak ingin menatap pemuda di depannya. Memandang Baekhyun hanya membuatnya sakit hati. Terlebih setelah ia tahu Baekhyun memiliki kekasih lain selain dia selama ini. "Percayalah padaku, Seulgi−_ya_. Aku hanya mencintaimu." Tatapan Seulgi berubah tajam, ia menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun dari pundaknya.

"Kau menciumnya Byun Baekhyun! Dan kau mencium lelaki aneh itu di depan mataku, aku melihatnya sendiri, brengsek. Aku memben—" Bibir tipis Baekhyun segera membungkam bibir Seulgi untuk beberapa detik. Beruntungnya lorong sepi sehingga takkan ada orang yang melihat perbuatan mereka. Baekhyun menatap kekasihnya lalu menarik gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Aku melakukannya untuk masa depan kita, Seulgi−_ya_. Aku mencintaimu." Seulgi hanya mampu mencengkeram blazer Baekhyun dan menangis dalam diam. "Aku melakukannya untuk ayahku, Kang Seulgi. Keluarga Chanyeol telah membuatku menderita selama ini, aku hanya ingin membalasnya. Jika ayahnya bisa membunuh ayahku, maka aku harus membunuh Chanyeol juga. Percayalah padaku. Aku melakukannya bukan karena cinta—" Baekhyun menelan ludahnya saat mengatakan itu. Entah mengapa ada sebagian dari dirinya yang menolak ucapan itu keluar dari mulutnya. Ada rasa sesak dan aneh dalam hatinya, namun ia mengabaikannya. "Ini hanya sementara, Seulgi−_ya_. Setelah aku mendapatkan semua yang aku inginkan, aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini dan kita akan hidup bahagia."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Baekhyun−_ah_. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Tidak. Aku berjanji."

_Mulut memang bisa dengan mudah membuat janji, namun kadang hati bisa mengingkari. Seharusnya Baekhyun tahu dan tidak terburu−buru dalam membuat keputusan. Tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Apa yang akan terjadi pada perasaannya? Apa dia memang akan memenuhi janjinya untuk tetap bersama Seulgi atau sebenarnya hati kecilnya telah memilih orang lain? Manusia hanya terlalu bodoh memahami maksud kata hati._

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

Chanyeol terdiam di dalam ruang musik, sendirian. Ia baru saja menghabiskan makan siangnya bersama Baekhyun dan menghabiskan waktu berdua sebelum akhirnya dipergoki oleh Seulgi saat mereka berciuman. Ia masih berada di posisi itu selama setengah jam, mengabaikan jam pelajaran yang bahkan tak pernah dilewatkan olehnya selama ini hanya untuk merenungkan kejadian tadi. Bagaimana gadis itu menangis, menahan emosi, dan menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah kecewanya. Jujur, ia merasa bersalah.

Bagaimanapun juga, Seulgi adalah kekasih Baekhyun yang sebenarnya. Hubungan mereka pun sudah memasuki tahun kedua, sementara ia masih beberapa bulan saja bersama Baekhyun. Ia memang tak rela jika Baekhyun harus meninggalkannya sendiri di dalam ruangan sepi itu hanya karena gadis itu. Tapi Chanyeol cukup tahu diri dimana posisinya sekarang. Ia hanya kekasih gelap, selingkuhan. Meskipun Baekhyun berulang kali mengatakan padanya kalau ia mencintainya, tapi tetap saja hubungan mereka salah.

Chanyeol melepaskan kacamatanya dan menatap tuts−tuts piano di depannya. Perlahan, ia mulai memainkan jarinya, menari diatas tuts itu dan berhasil menghasilkan alunan merdu yang menggema di seluruh ruangan. Iringan lagu 'Kiss The Rain' merasuk ke dalam hatinya dan memutar memori kebersamaan mereka selama ini. Rasa sesak di dalam hatinya pun semakin menjadi.

'_**Baek, apa yang membuatmu mencintaiku?'**_

'_**Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?'**_

'_**Biasanya orang memiliki seribu alasan yang membuatnya tertarik pada seseorang. Mungkin wajahnya, otaknya, atau kekuasaannya?'**_

'_**Aku mungkin memiliki seribu alasan untuk mengagumimu, Chanyeol−ah. Tapi aku hanya memiliki satu alasan untuk mencintaimu.'**_

'_**Apa itu?'**_

'_**Chanyeol.'**_

'_**Huh?'**_

'_**Karena itu adalah Chanyeol dan bukan orang lain. Karena itu kau.'**_

Suara alunan piano itu berakhir dengan alunan yang sangat lembut. Membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan menitikkan air mata. Sama dengan sosok yang kini masih terdiam dengan tatapan kosongnya. Memandang hampa, dan tanpa terasa matanya telah meneteskan _liquid_ bening −yang turun menjadi aliran kecil di pipi kanannya.

'_Apa aku harus mengakhiri semua ini? Tapi, aku terlalu mencintainya sampai rasanya ingin mati saja_.'

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

Hujan sore itu tampak deras mengguyur kota besar Seoul. Jam sekolah baru saja selesai lima menit yang lalu dan semua siswa tampak sibuk berhamburan keluar dari gerbang dan menerjang derasnya hujan demi mencapai rumah masing−masing. Ada juga beberapa dari mereka yang berjalan santai dengan payung yang telah menutupi kepala, atau ada juga yang mengenakan mantel hujan dan boots. Tak terkecuali sosok Chanyeol yang berjalan pelan dengan tatapan kosongnya. Mengabaikan dinginnya air yang membasahi celananya dan sepatunya, ia tetap berjalan pelan ke arah gerbang sekolahnya dengan payung berwarna bening di tangannya.

Sekolahnya sudah nampak sepi dan langit pun sudah nampak gelap ditambah mendung membuat kota Seoul tampak mencekam. Suasana sore itu benar−benar mirip dengan keadaannya sekarang. Menyedihkan. Chanyeol menghela nafas. Perasaannya sedang tidak baik−baik saja sekarang. Sewaktu akan pulang tadi ia melihat Baekhyun menggandeng Seulgi keluar dari kelas gadis itu. Mereka berdua tampak bahagia dan begitu mesra. Chanyeol pun bisa dengan mudah menebak kalau dua sejoli itu sudah berbaikan. Bahkan Baekhyun tak menggubrisnya sedari tadi. Mungkin pertengkaran Baekhyun dan Seulgi memang salahnya, salah karena ia bahkan tak bisa menolak ciuman Baekhyun. Ia selalu ingin menolak, tapi hatinya bahkan terlalu lembut untuk bisa membenci seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol?" Chanyeol mendongak dan matanya bersiborok dengan mata seorang gadis cantik di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Tersenyum manis kearahnya sembari memegang payung berwarna sama dengan miliknya.

"_Noona_..."

Itu Park Yoora, kakaknya.

.

"Chanyeol—" Yoora meraih tangan adiknya lalu menggenggamnya lembut. Ia menatap adiknya dengan penuh rasa iba dan sedih. "_Noona_ mohon, katakan apa yang terjadi padamu selama ini? Kau— kau tampak lebih buruk sekarang. Kau tahu, _noona_ sangat khawatir padamu Chanyeol−_ah_." Adik lelakinya itu hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia terlalu bimbang untuk mengatakan semua isi hatinya pada kakak tertuanya itu. Takut jika respon kakaknya akan membuat suasana hatinya semakin buruk.

Sunyi hingga beberapa menit, kafe yang mereka kunjungi pun mulai ramai oleh pengunjung kantoran yang ingin menghangatkan diri mereka dengan secangkir kopi. Sudah beberapa minggu ini Yoora disibukkan dengan karya−karyanya sebelum memulai debutnya di Amerika. Sehingga ia tak memiliki banyak waktu bersama Chanyeol. Melihat adiknya yang sepertinya tidak baik−baik saja, membuat ia khawatir sampai akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk menjemput Chanyeol di sekolahnya.

"Apa ini masalah tentang... dia?" Kepala Chanyeol tertunduk. Yoora telah mengetahui semuanya, tentang Baekhyun. Namun gadis itu tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya Chanyeol itu bukan satu−satunya kekasih Baekhyun. "Chanyeol, kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk menentukan hidupmu. Jika kau masih berpikir ayah akan melarangmu—"

"Bukan, _noona_." Ia menyela, menatap putus asa yang dengan mudahnya ditangkap oleh Yoora. Gadis itu sampai tercekap melihat tatapan perih itu. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau ini bukan tentang ayah?"

"Lalu?" Tatapan Chanyeol berubah menjadi ragu.

"Aku bukan satu−satunya kekasihnya, _noona_." Yoora tercengang mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol. Jujur saja, bukan itu yang dia harapkan keluar dari mulut adiknya. "Dia memiliki kekasih wanita dan— aku hanyalah kekasih rahasianya." Yoora sangat kaget mendengarnya.

"Chanyeol—"

"Aku sangat mencintainya, _noona_. Tapi..." Gadis berambut pendek itu tidak menyangka kalau perasaan Chanyeol sebegitu besarnya sampai ia rela menjadi yang kedua. Awalnya Yoora pikir Chanyeol hanya terlalu memikirkan pendapat orang tua mereka, namun nyatanya ini lebih dari itu. Ini masalah hati, yang tidak hanya bisa diselesaikan dengan kata−kata saja. "Aku pernah mengatakannya padamu, kan? Aku ragu akan perasaannya padaku."

"_Noona_ pikir itu hanyalah masalah kecil yang sudah kalian selesaikan. Aku tidak tahu kalau itu adalah masalah terbesarmu." Yoora menatap adiknya, tepat di kedua bola mata Chanyeol yang sama bulatnya dengan miliknya. "Sebaiknya kau mengakhirinya, Yeol. Putuskan hubunganmu dengan anak itu." Genggaman Yoora di tengannya mengerat. "Ini salah, Chanyeol. Kau... tidak boleh menyakiti dirimu sendiri hanya untuk bisa bersama orang yang belum tentu tulus padamu. _Noona_ tidak bisa membiarkannya menyakitimu lebih dari ini." Chanyeol hanya menyunggingkan senyuman tulusnya dan mengusap tangan kakaknya.

"Aku sudah berusaha, _noona_. tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku—" Bibirnya membuang nafas yang begitu berat seolah ada beratus−ratus beban di pundaknya sekarang. "—aku terlalu mencintainya. Mencoba untuk menjauhinya sejengkal saja, rasanya aku sudah kehilangan nafasku."

"Chanyeollie—"

"Aku mencintainya, _noona_. Dan aku tidak bisa berada jauh darinya."

_Park Chanyeol tetaplah si bodoh Chanyeol. Yang telah memberikan seluruh hati dan jiwanya pada sosok mungil yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. Tanpa ia sadari, kalau semua itu mungkin hanyalah permainan yang akan menghancurkannya di masa depan. _

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

"_Oppa_?" Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan bukunya langsung menoleh ketika mendengar suara adiknya dari ambang pintu. Gadis berkuncir kuda itu memasuki kamar Chanyeol dengan piyama gambar rillakuma dan sebuah boneka rilla berukuran raksasa di pelukannya. Diantara remang−remang cahaya lampu dan diantara suara derasnya hujan, Chanyeol masih bisa mendengar suara adiknya yang serak seperti pilek. Ia pun segera beranjak dan mendudukan adiknya di kasurnya. Ia menyentuh dahi adiknya dan kaget saat mendapati suhu badan adiknya.

"Kau demam? Kenapa tidak bilang?" Chanyeol menangkup pipi adiknya untuk memberikan kehangatan dan gadis itu hanya cemberut menanggapinya.

"_Oppa_ tadi tampak lelah dan Yoora _eonni _tidak bisa tidur di rumah malam ini, aku hanya tidak mau merepotkan _oppa_." ujarnya lirih lalu terbatuk. Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum hangat lalu mengusap puncak kepala adiknya.

"Apa kau sudah minum obat?" Gadis itu menggeleng. "Kenapa belum minum?"

"Obatnya habis."

"Dan kau tidak memberitahu Kwon _ahjumma_?" Lagi−lagi anak itu menggeleng. "Baiklah, sekarang _oppa_ akan pergi membelikanmu obat, kau tunggulah di kamarmu. _Oppa_ akan menyuruh Kwon _ahjumma_ untuk membuatkanmu bubur dan susu hangat."

"Apa _oppa_ tidak bisa menemaniku? _Oppa_ bisa menyuruh Yixing _oppa_ untuk datang kemari dan memberiku obat."

"Tidak bisa sayang," Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut adiknya. "Yixing _oppa_ sangat sibuk dan kau bukan satu−satunya pasien yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Meskipun dia dokter keluarga kita, tapi kita juga tidak boleh merepotkannya. Kau tahu kan kalau Rumah Sakit tempat Yixing_ oppa_ bekerja selalu sibuk?" Joy mengangguk pelan. "Jja, _oppa_ akan mengantarmu ke kamar dan segera pergi membeli obat untukmu."

"Tidak bisakah _oppa_ meminta bantuan _bodyguard_ ayah saja? Atau satpam?"

"_Oppa_ bisa membelikannya, Joy_ie_. Ayo, kita pergi ke kamarmu." Chanyeol akhirnya menuntun adiknya kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Ia sempat membuang nafas jengah melihat betapa sepinya rumah besarnya. Ibunya tengah ikut mengurus perusahaan sembari menunggui ayahnya di rumah sakit, Yoora tengah mempersiapkan desainnya dan Nana terlalu sibuk dengan _modelling_nya. Ia heran, apa tak ada sedikit pun waktu luang untuk bersama keluarga? Sejak ia lahir tak ada suasana kehangatan disini. "_Oppa_?"

"_Oppa_ akan kembali secepatnya, Joy_ie_."

.

Chanyeol sudah dalam perjalanan pulang dari apotek dan sudah mampir untuk membeli beberapa _cup_ kopi. Ia berencana untuk belajar sambil menjaga Park Sooyoung di kamar gadis itu. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menyibukkan dirinya agar tak mengingat kejadian yang lalu dan sepertinya itu cukup berhasil. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai bisa menceritakan semuanya pada Yoora sehingga bebannya sedikit berkurang. Untung saja kakak tertuanya itu adalah gadis yang pengertian, Chanyeol merasa beruntung karena Yoora bisa mengerti dirinya. Jika itu adalah Nana, gadis itu pasti sudah mencari Baekhyun dan mengancam Baekhyun untuk menjauhinya.

"Aku tahu, aku akan menjaganya dengan baik, _noona_."

"_Seharusnya kau menyuruh satpam untuk membelikan obat, Chanyeol. Bukannya pergi sendiri di tengah derasnya hujan begini. Dan kau jalan kaki— astaga. Noona bisa gila karena khawatir padamu_." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil mendengar suara kakak keduanya yang tampak frustasi di seberang sana. Nana memang kakak yang sedikit berlebihan dan _over_ terhadap dirinya dan Joy.

"Nana _noona_, aku akan baik−baik saja. Sepertinya kau belum terbiasa dengan sifatku yang baru ya?"

"_Maksudmu sifat pembangkangmu itu?_" Suara itu menjadi ketus namun Chanyeol menyukainya. Karena itu terdengar lucu di telinganya. "_Iya, selamat. Kau selalu bisa membuat noona jantungan. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tutup teleponnya, besok aku akan menghubungimu lagi. Jaga Sooyoung dengan baik. Kalau ada apa−apa cepat hubungan Yixing_."

"Aku mengerti, baiklah. Jangan terlalu keras bekerja, aku tak mau _noona_ sakit—" Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar Nana yang terus mengomel mirip seperti ibu−ibu di pasar ikan. "Hn, selamat malam, _noona_."

_Pipp._

"Dasar wanita. Cerewet sekali dia—"

"C−Chanyeol..." Chanyeol mendongak, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponselnya dan menatap sosok di depannya dengan mata yang membulat sempurna. Baekhyun, dengan keadaan yang basah kuyup berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya. Dengan penampilan yang berantakan, tubuh yang menggigil dan wajah yang pucat –bibirnya bahkan membiru. Sontak ia langsung memeluk lengan Baekhyun saat anak itu hampir terjatuh.

"Baek? Apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol dapat mencium bau alkohol yang menguar dari bibir Baekhyun. Entah apa yang terjadi dengannya, yang ia tahu sepulang sekolah tadi Baekhyun tampak baik-baik saja dan tak ada tanda-tanda kalau ia sedang tertekan seperti sekarang ini.

Ia memutuskan untuk membawa Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan mendudukkannya di ranjangnya. Ia bergegas ke kamar adiknya dan meminta kepala _maid_ di rumahnya untuk merawat adiknya. Lalu ia kembali ke kamarnya dengan baskom berisi air hangat dan obat−obatan.

"Huks—"

"Baek?" Baekhyun yang masih menunduk langsung menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan sendunya. Wajahnya tampak pucat dan memerah. Mungkin karena pengaruh alkohol yang ditenggaknya.

"Huks— _mianh_, Chanyeol. Maafkan aku—" tiba−tiba saja Baekhyun menangis membuat pemuda yang lebih tinggi kelimpungan. Dengan segera, ia mendekap tubuh yang basah kuyup itu dan mengusap−usap punggungnya. Keadaan Baekhyun yang setengah mabuk membuat emosinya meledak−ledak. Tangannya mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol dan isakannya makin keras terdengar. Chanyeol sebenarnya sangat penasaran dengan kekasihnya yang tiba−tiba saja berada di depan rumahnya, namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya dulu. Menunggu Baekhyun untuk menceritakannya sendiri. "Maafkan aku, Chanyeol−_ah_. _Mianh_."

"Ssstt— sudahlah, Baek. Aku disini."

Beberapa menit mereka habiskan dalam posisi masih saling berpelukan. Bahkan Chanyeol tak mempedulikan kemejanya yang sudah basah oleh Baekhyun. Setelah tangisan Baekhyun mereda, ia segera mengusapkan handuk pada anak itu. Mengelus rambutnya pelan sembari bergumam betapa cerobohnya Baekhyun menerjang hujan hanya untuk mendatanginya. Sedangkan lelaki mungil itu masih menatapnya, posisi mereka yang saling berhadapan membuat Chanyeol dengan mudah bisa tahu kalau Baekhyun tengah memperhatikannya sambil sesekali sesegukan karena sisa tangisnya tadi.

"Huks—"

"Kau masih saja cegukan. Apa kau masih merasa pusing?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan lalu menunduk sembari memilin piyama Chanyeol yang kini sudah dikenakannya. "Berapa botol yang kau habisnya untuk membuat dirimu sekacau ini, hm?" Bibir tipis itu mengerucut membuat Chanyeol gemas dan segera mengecupnya kilat. Baekhyun mengerang malu karenanya dan reflek menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam dekapan pemuda jangkung itu. "Kenapa kau mabuk di malam hujan seperti ini?"

"Tidak tahu. Huks."

"Dasar aneh. Seharusnya kau menghubungi kakakmu lalu memintanya untuk menjemputmu. Kenapa kau malah kemari sambil hujan−hujanan seperti itu? Kau bisa sakit, Baek."

"Aku... aku merindukanmu."

"Huh?"

"Aku...A−Aku ingin bersamamu malam ini."

.

"**To Be Continued—"**

.

**A/N : **

Guys, jujur, aku sebenarnya gak punya plot sama sekali untuk FF ini. Sebenernya, ini FF aku buat waktu aku lagi sebel ama Baebaek. Nah, sekarang aku malah kebingungan mau dibawa kemana ini alurnya? Disini perasaan Baek juga masih abu−abu. Aku juga bingung sendiri mendeskripsikannya. Ada saran? Untuk CB moment, emang belom begitu banyak... jadi sabar aja yah. Doakan aja ada benih-benih(?) alur yang mau tumbuh dalam otakku. Hhehe. Maaf untuk typos.

_Mind to review? _


	5. Chapter 5

.

"**VENGEANCE"**

.

**CHAPTER 5**

.

_**5 hours ago...**_

Baekhyun dan Kris kini duduk di ruang keluarga bersama Ronald Wu serta Kim Jongdae dan beberapa anak buah kepercayaan ayah mereka. Dari wajah-wajah dan ekspresi yang ditampakkan mereka, tampak ada sedikit ketegangan dan perdebatan batin masing-masing. Tuan Wu tampak menghela nafas lalu menatap anak−anaknya. Ia memberikan beberapa dokumen kepada Kris dan pemuda bersurai pirang itu mulai membacanya. Wajahnya nampak datar namun berubah menjadi sedikit panik saat melihat laporan yang tercantum disana.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, kita memang tidak bisa meremehkan Park Kyuhyun." Baekhyun sempat menegang mendengar nama itu. "Dia telah mengetahui penyamaran Jongdae, jadi sesegera mungkin aku menarik Kim Jongdae kembali." Tuan Wu lalu menepuk pundak Jongdae disampingnya dan Jongdae membungkukkan kepalanya sedikit. "Rencana kita sepertinya harus dipercepat sebelum Park Kyuhyun menemukan anak buah kita di sekitar mereka." Lalu mata tajam Tuan Wu pun jatuh pada Baekhyun. "Baekhyun−_ah_, ayah sebenarnya tidak ingin melibatkanmu dengan ini. Tapi, jika kau rela melakukan ini semua demi mendiang ayahmu, ayah pun tidak bisa berbuat apa−apa. Sesuai kemauanmu, kaulah yang akan membunuh Park Chanyeol... malam ini juga."

_Deg_

Kris menoleh menatap adiknya. Wajah Baekhyun mungkin tampak datar, namun Kris tahu, mata adiknya mulai memerah dan ia mengigit bibirnya seolah menahan emosi. Tapi Kris pun tak bisa berbuat apapun, semua ini adalah keinginan Baekhyun sendiri. Anak itu pastinya tahu resiko yang akan ditanggungnya karena telah masuk dalam lingkaran hitam keluarganya. Samar−samar kepala Baekhyun mengangguk setuju dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat.

"Aku... akan melenyapkan semua orang yang telah membuatku menderita." Tuan Wu tersenyum bangga.

"Kris, kau kumpulkan semua anak buah kita dan pimpin mereka untuk menyerang markas anggota mafia Park Kyuhyun. Jongdae, kau kupercayakan untuk melenyapkan Park Kyuhyun." Jongdae membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat dan mengiyakan ucapan tuannya. "Minseok akan ikut bersamaku untuk mengurusi keberangkatan kita semua ke Inggris. Besok, kalian semua sudah harus menyusulku ke Inggris. Jadi, tetaplah bertahan hidup."

Lalu percakapan tentang rencana pembunuhan Kyuhyun pun dimulai. Baekhyun masih menunduk. Perang batin dibenaknya benar−benar membuatnya gila. Semua hal ini benar−benar membuatnya lelah. Ia akan membawa pergi Seulgi besok dan hidup bahagia di Inggris bersamanya, namun di sisi lain juga, ia ragu untuk meninggalkan Korea setelah rencananya berhasil. Apa ini memang akhir dari semuanya? Apa dia benar−benar harus membunuh Chanyeol? Kenapa jantungnya berdebar bahkan sebelum ia melakukan rencana ini? Kenapa hatinya rasanya sakit dan dadanya terasa sesak secara tiba−tiba? Baekhyun ingin sekali menangis, entah karena apa.

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

_**Chanyeol's room.**_

Chanyeol bergerak gelisah, tubuhnya berkeringat dan matanya bergulir kesana−kemari efek ketakutan. Beberapa jam tadi, setelah meminum sesuatu yang diberikan Baekhyun, ia tiba−tiba merasa pusing lalu pingsan. Saat membuka mata, ia hanya sendirian di ruangan yang menjadi kamarnya itu dengan tangan yang terikat ke belakang, mulut yang di bekap kain dan kaki yang terikat pula. Tentu saja Chanyeol panik dan berpikir kalau ada perampokan sebelum akhirnya melihat sosok Baekhyun masuk dengan membawa nampan berisi gelas dan botol obat.

"Mmphh—" Chanyeol berontak dari ikatannya dan itu membuatnya kesakitan. Baekhyun berjalan perlahan dan duduk di samping ranjangnya. Ia mengambil handuk kecil dan menyeka peluh di pelipis Chanyeol lalu menatap pemuda tinggi itu dengan pandangan datarnya. Chanyeol benar−benar kaget dibuatnya. Pasalnya sosok di depannya bukan seperti Baekhyun yang ia kenal. Pemuda mungil itu tampak begitu dingin dan berbeda.

"Seharusnya kau tidak terlahir sebagai anak dari Park Kyuhyun, Chanyeollie." Tatapan Chanyeol tertuju pada sosok Baekhyun. "Jika saja kau tidak terlahir dari keluarga ini, aku pasti masih mempertimbangkan perasaanmu padaku." Tangan Baekhyun sudah akan mengusap peluh Chanyeol kembali namun lelaki itu memalingkan wajahnya. Kembali Baekhyun ulurkan tangannya, namun bukan untuk membersihkan wajah Chanyeol, melainkan membuka kain yang menyumpal mulutnya.

"Kau yang melakukan ini semua?!" pertanyaan Chanyeol terdengar seperti penyataan yang sudah terjawab. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sinis. Lalu setelahnya, Chanyeol mendengar suara−suara tembakan dan teriakan dari setiap ruangan di Mansionnya. Sudah dapat ditebak kalau orang−orang Baekhyun tengah menghabisi seluruh penghuni Mansionnya. Tatapan Chanyeol berubah tajam dan dingin, namun pemuda mungil itu tak goyah sama sekali. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Baekhyun?! Apa salah orang−orang itu?!"

"Tch. Kau pikir kenapa Park Kyuhyun membunuh ayahku?! Aku hanya melakukan apa yang ayahmu lakukan padaku dulu!" suara teriakan Baekhyun menggema di seluruh ruangan. Sedikit demi sedikit Chanyeol dapat mengerti alasan orang yang dicintainya itu. Motifnya hanya satu, balas dendam. Kematian dibalas dengan kematian, seperti itulah yang kini diterapkan oleh Baekhyun padanya. "Padahal dulu sewaktu kecil, aku pernah melihat foto kebersamaan mereka dan aku yakin mereka bertiga bersahabat. Ayah Kris, ayahku, dan Park Kyuhyun. Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti, kenapa si Park sialan itu membunuh ayahku?! Kenapa dia melakukan hal keji itu?!" Baekhyun mencengkeram kerah baju Chanyeol dan menguncangnya beberapa kali. "Katakan padaku, brengsek. Kenapa Park sialan itu membunuh ayahku?!"

"Aku bukan ayahku, Byun Baekhyun! Dan aku tidak tahu apapun tentang kejadian yang menimpa ayahmu!"

"Kau... kau hanya membuatku kesal. Menatapmu hanya mengingatkanku pada kematian ayahku! Melihatmu berkeliaran di sekitarku hanya akan membuatku marah dan selalu ingin membunuhmu dengan kedua tanganku!" Yang lebih tinggi memalingkan wajahnya saat airmata Baekhyun menetes perlahan. Chanyeol tersenyum pahit, ia mengabaikan rasa sakit di tangan dan kakinya karena hatinya jauh lebih perih dari itu semua. Bayangkan saja orang yang kau cintai sepenuh hati, kau pertahankan meskipun banyak yang menentang, kini berbalik menyerangmu. Rasanya Chanyeol sudah tak mampu bernafas dengan benar. Rasanya terlalu menyesakkan.

"Aku tahu, aku mengerti."

"KAU TIDAK TAHU APAPUN, CHANYEOL?! APA YANG KAU TAHU TENTANG PERASAANKU, HAH! KAU DAN AYAHMU SAMA SAJA. KALIAN ORANG−ORANG YANG MEMENTINGKAN JABATAN DAN KEKAYAAN MELEBIHI APAPUN!" Cengkeraman di leher Chanyeol menguat sampai lelaki itu terbatuk karenanya. "Kau... di masa depan kau pasti juga menjadi seorang pembunuh seperti ayahmu."

"Bukankah sekarang kaulah yang mirip dengan ayahku, Byun Baekhyun?"

"DIAM KAU, BRENGSEK! KAU TAK PANTAS MENYEBUT NAMAKU DENGAN MULUTMU ITU!" Chanyeol benar−benar tak tahu apa yang lebih sakit dari semua ini. Kalimat−kalimat Baekhyun seolah menusuknya semakin dalam hingga sampai ke ulu hatinya. Ia tidak mengerti, kenapa Baekhyun menjadi sedingin ini, sekacau ini dan sebrengsek ini. "Aku pikir ini akan lebih menarik jika aku juga mempermainkan hatimu." Sudut bibir Baekhyun terangkat. "Ternyata ini memang memuaskan! Apa kau bisa merasakan betapa sakitnya dirimu sekarang? Karena bagiku kau tampak menyedihkan, _lil bastard_." Tatapan Chanyeol menjadi sendu mendengar pertanyaan dari kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun."

"DIAM!"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu melebihi apapun."

"Aku tak ingin mendengarnya, Park Chanyeol! Dasar gay menjijikkan!"

"Aku tahu kau memiliki perasaan padaku, Baek."

"Dalam mimpimu!" Chanyeol tersenyum, senyuman tulus yang jujur saja membuat Baekhyun berdebar. Pemuda mungil itu menggeram marah dan sontak memukul rahang Chanyeol dengan keras karena merasa muak dengan senyuman itu. Airmatanya berlomba−lomba keluar saat menyadari raut wajah pemuda dihadapannya yang berubah menjadi kecewa. "Jangan mengatakan tentang cinta karena itu tak ada artinya bagiku!" Baekhyun meraih gelas dan menuang beberapa butir obat di tangannya. Ia mengusap lelehan airmata di wajahnya sebelum akhirnya mencengkeram rahang Chanyeol dan memaksa pemuda itu untuk menelan semua obat itu. Chanyeol menyemburkan air putih yang diminumkan Baekhyun tepat di wajah pemuda itu hingga Baekhyun berpaling secara reflek.

"Mmphh—Baekh!" Baekhyun langsung membekap kembali mulut Chanyeol agar tidak memuntahkan obat atau racun yang diberikannya tadi. Lagi−lagi _liquid_ Baekhyun berlomba turun hingga menetes di dahi Chanyeol yang sudah berbaring. Ia mengecup kain yang menutupi bibir Chanyeol selama beberapa detik kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya, memberi sedikit celah untuknya melihat sosok di depannya. Ia mengusap pipi Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol. Maaf."

"Hhhh... B−Ba.. hh." Kesadaran Chanyeol makin menipis dengan kelopak mata yang tertutup perlahan. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sayunya yang mana membuat isakan Baekhyun semakin keras. "Di masa depan, jika kita terlahir kembali, aku akan membalas cintamu Chanyeol. Aku berjanji."

'_Aku... aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendapatkanku begitu saja, Baek. Tidak. Sebesar apapun perasaanku padamu, aku tidak akan memberikan hatiku dengan mudahnya. Meskipun itu juga akan menyakitiku.'_ Dan setelah itu, mata Chanyeol benar−benar tertutup rapat. Baekhyun kembali menangis dan merebahkan dirinya di dada Chanyeol. Dahinya menempel tepat di dada pemuda tinggi itu hingga ia mendengar suara jantung Chanyeol yang semakin lemah. Dalam hati ia terus merapalkan ucapan maaf. Ia pun tak mengerti kenapa ini terasa begitu sakit. Semua rasanya sangat menyesakkan dan Baekhyun benci perasaan itu.

"_O−Oppa_?"

Baekhyun sontak menoleh dan menatap kaget gadis berpiyama yang mematung di depan kamar Chanyeol. Namun hanya beberapa detik karena seseorang sudah membekap mulut dan hidung gadis itu dengan sapu tangan hingga tubuhnya melemas karena pingsan. Itu Kris, menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang penuh arti.

"Kita harus segera pergi." Kris menoleh pada gadis SMP di pelukannya. "Kita akan membawanya bersama kita."

"A−Apa? Apa kau yakin, _hyung_?"

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

Pagi itu seluruh media komunikasi di Korea Selatan memberitakan hal yang sama, yaitu kematian Park Kyuhyun dan istrinya di dalam rumah sakit dimana salah satu orang penting di Korea itu di rawat setelah mengalami serangan jantung. Dikabarkan bahwa kematian Kyuhyun di sebabkan oleh penyempitan saluran pernafasan karena pencekikan sedangkan istrinya ditembak tepat di kepalanya. Park Yoora dan Nana Park adalah dua orang anak dari keluarga Park yang ada di pemakaman ayah ibunya. Sedangkan Park Chanyeol dan Park Sooyoung di kabarkan hilang setelah terjadi pembantaian di Mansion Park.

Berita itu tentu saja menjadi bahan perbincangan selama beberapa hari. Terlebih dengan hilangnya semua dokumen penting perusahaan, membuat perusahaan besar Park yang bernaung dimana−mana mulai runtuh secara perlahan. Dan lainnya berpindah tangan kepada para investor. Sebulan setelah kejadian itu, Nana dan Yoora pun pindah ke Amerika lalu menghilang begitu saja. Tak ada yang tahu dimana keberadaan keluarga Park. Keluarga Xi, yang merupakan saudara keluarga Park pun enggan memberitahu media. Mereka pindah ke China dan tak pernah kembali ke Korea setelahnya.

.

"Sial, bahkan di Inggris pun menyiarkan berita kematian Park Tua itu. Seberapa besar kekuasaannya sebenarnya?" Kris bergumam kesal, memainkan remotenya sebelum akhirnya melemparnya kesal. Ia menatap sosok adiknya yang tampak termenung di jendela apartemen yang kini mereka tempati. Sudah sebulan mereka berada di negara asing ini namun adiknya berubah menjadi pendiam. Kris sendiri bingung di buatnya. "Baek—"

_Drrtt...drtt._

Kris mengurungkan niatnya untuk menanyai Baekhyun karena panggilan asing dari ponselnya. Ia pun mematikan televisinya dan menyentuh tombol hijau di layar _smartphone_nya.

"_Hello_?"

"..."

"_Wh−What? How could it be_?!" Baekhyun menoleh setelah mendengar teriakan tidak jelas Kris. Lelaki berambut pirang itu tampak kacau lalu tiba−tiba saja membanting _handphone_nya. Pintu apartemen mereka terbuka lebar lalu masuklah Minseok dan Jongdae. Minseok berlari kearah Baekhyun kemudian memeluk pemuda mungil itu dengan erat. Dahi Baekhyun berkerut. Ia bingung.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?"

"Bibi dan paman..." Lalu Minseok terisak hebat. "Mereka mengalami kecelakaan, Baek. Paman Wu dan Bibi Byun tidak selamat."

_Deg._

"Ibu... tidak mungkin." Lalu terdengar suara tangis Baekhyun yang pecah begitu saja. Tak ada bedanya dengan Kris yang tampak sedih yang berulang kali mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Pemuda berambut pirang itu lalu meraih jaketnya dan pergi begitu saja.

Jongdae menghela nafas melihat kekacauan anak tuannya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri. Ia pun melirik ke arah pojok apartemen itu dan menemukan seorang gadis SMP yang terdiam, menatap kosong kearah depan dengan tangan−tangan mungilnya yang memeluk kakinya dengan erat. Ada perban yang melilit kepalanya menandakan kalau gadis itu mengalami sedikit luka. Namun bukan luka dalam artian sebenarnya. Katakan saja luka secara batin, dan Kris serta Jongdae kemarin membawanya pada dokter khusus lalu menghilangkan seluruh memori di otaknya. Mereka meyakini kalau Sooyoung, gadis itu adalah saksi kunci perbuatan mereka, maka dari itu mereka memutuskan untuk membawa Sooyoung.

Sekali lagi, Jongdae membuang nafas. Sepertinya ini adalah awal yang baru untuk mereka. Bisakah mereka melewatinya dengan damai? Atau Tuhan punya rencana lain? Entahlah. Hanya waktu yang akan menjawabnya.

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

_**10 YEARS LATER IN ENGLAND...**_

Seorang lelaki bermata sipit tampak sibuk dengan komputer dan layar tab di tangannya. Beberapa kali jemari lentiknya menggoreskan pensilnya di layar tabnya lalu dokumen−dokumen berisikan gambar−gambar denah. Byun Baekhyun, tampak berwibawa dengan pakaian casualnya dan tampilannya yang baru. Rambutnya yang dulunya berwarna hitam kini di cat dengan warna gold. Kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya justru membuatnya tampak manis alih−alih tampan seperti kakaknya Kris. Ia seorang arsitek yang ahli di bidangnya. Salah satu lulusan terbaik dari perguruan terkenal di Inggris dan seorang pengusaha yang terkenal pintar berdiskusi dan mudah menggulingkan lawannya.

Kris, kakak tirinya sekarang menjabat sebagai CEO sekaligus pemilik baru perusahaan Wu yang bergerak di bidang konstruksi dan teknologi. Jongdae dan Minseok adalah manager yang ia percayai untuk mengurusi perusahaan teknologi miliknya yang dulunya adalah perusahaan Park yang kini ia ambil alih. Namun sekarang tengah menghadapi masalah perihal kepemilikannya yang sebenarnya ilegal dan Kris berencana untuk menjual perusahaan itu pada orang Amerika secara diam−diam agar bisa keluar dari zona bahayanya.

"Kau tampak begitu sibuk sampai tidak menyadari kehadiranku, Tuan Byun Baekhyun?" Suara seorang wanita mengalihkan pandangan Baekhyun dari layar monitornya. Wanita berambut hitam bergelombang itu memasuki ruang kerjanya dengan langkah yang anggun lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa mahal milik perusahaan itu. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Ia menghentikan segala aktivitasnya lalu menghampiri sosok itu. Memberinya pelukan sebelum bergeser untuk duduk di kursi miliknya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Baekhyun membuka percakapan kembali.

"Seperti yang kau lihat dan bagaimana denganmu? Kau tampak ceria."

"Biasa−biasa saja. Tak ada hal spesial selain denah−denah membosankan itu." Dagunya terangkat untuk menunjukkan betapa banyaknya tumpukan kertas di meja kerjanya.

"_Daddy_!" Baekhyun berjengit kaget dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok gadis berumur 7 tahun yang mirip dengannya, hanya saja memiliki mata yang sedikit lebih bulat dari miliknya. Wajahnya langsung berubah ceria.

"Aleyna Byun!" Gadis kecil itu berlarian kearahnya dengan boneka beruang di tangannya. Mengabaikan gaunnya yang sedikit tersibak, anak itu tetap berlarian menghampiri sang ayah yang sangat dirindukannya. Decit sepatu mungil dan suara tawanya yang menggemaskan langsung menggema memenuhi ruangan Baekhyun yang kedap suara. Baekhyun membuka tangannya lebar−lebar lalu gadis kecil itu masuk ke dalam dekapannya. "_Daddy_ sangat merindukanmu, _honey_. Bagaimana kabar peri cantikku ini, hm?"

"_Me too_. _I miss you so much_!" Lalu anak kecil itu mengecup pipi ayahnya. "_Pretty fine, daddy_. Aku akan masuk SD tahun ini." Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Rasa lelah dan jengah akan pekerjaannya pun lenyap melihat keceriaan buah hatinya. Ia mencium dahi dan pipi tembam anaknya lalu mengusap rambutnya sayang.

"Kau pasti senang sekali, hm?"

"_Ofcouse, ah daddy_!"

"Aku sudah seperti orang gila karena berlarian mengejar anakmu, _oppa_." Seorang gadis lain yang bertubuh semampai masuk ke ruangan Baekhyun. Kakinya telanjangnya menapak langsung pada lantai karena gadis itu lebih memilih untuk menenteng _high heels_nya daripada memakainya di kakinya yang indah. Dilihat dari gaun selutut yang dikenakannya, dengan jas warna krem yang membalut tubuhnya, serta _make up_ yang dipakainya, gadis itu pasti baru pulang dari tempat pemotretan.

"Byun Sooyeon, pakai sepatumu. Dasar memalukan!" ujar Baekhyun sebal. Adiknya itu memang berkelakuan aneh. Anak itu sedikit tomboy namun memiliki pekerjaan sebagai model yang mengharuskan ia berdandan feminin. Dan jadilah sikap _absurd_ yang berbanding terbalik saat ia berada di depan kamera dengan kehidupannya yang sebenarnya.

Park Sooyoung atau sekarang bernama Byun Sooyeon dikenal sebagai adik kandung Byun Baekhyun, meskipun sebenarnya itu hanyalah _settingan_ mereka. Sooyoung yang kehilangan ingatannya membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah. Sejak hidup bersama keluarganya, Baekhyun mulai menumbuhkan ingatan baru pada Sooyoung dan berharap gadis itu melupakan segala masa lalunya dan memulainya dengan yang baru. Dan sepertinya usaha itu cukup berhasil. Joy hanya mengenal dirinya sebagai Byun Sooyeon, adik kandung Byun Baekhyun si arsitek jenius.

"Sooyeon−_ah_, bisakah kau membawa Aleyna bermain keluar? Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan Baekhyun." Sooyeon mengangguk lalu menggamit lengan keponakannya, menyeretnya keluar karena anak kecil itu _ngotot_ ingin bersama ayahnya. Wanita anggun tadi lalu mengeluarkan dokumen dari dalam map coklatnya dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun menerimanya lalu mulai membacanya. "Kau hanya tinggal menandatanganinya lalu kita akan melakukan sidang perceraiannya lusa." Anggukan kecil menjadi jawaban lelaki itu. Setelah membubuhkan tanda tangan di kertas itu, Baekhyun menatap sendu wanita di depannya.

"Maafkan aku, Seulgi−_ya_. Maaf karena tidak bisa membahagiakanmu seperti janjiku dulu." Wanita itu tersenyum tulus.

"Aku memang sempat kecewa, Baekhyun−_ah_. Tapi aku bisa apa." Wanita itu berujar sedih. "Kau hanya tak menyadari kalau perasaanmu bahkan sudah berubah sejak awal. Aku pikir aku bisa membuatmu kembali mencintaiku, tapi sepertinya tidak. _**Dia**_ tetap berada di hatimu meskipun kalian sudah terpisahkan oleh dunia yang berbeda." Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyuman pahit. Ucapan wanita yang akan bercerai dengan itu seratus persen benar. Delapan tahun yang lalu, setelah lulus SMA, mereka menikah. Baekhyun mengira ia mampu menghapuskan kenangan lamanya dan bahagia bersama Seulgi. Namun nyatanya perasaannya justru semakin besar pada sosok yang sudah mati itu. Sosok lelaki jangkung yang dibunuhnya dulu. Berapapun besarnya usaha untuk membahagiakan Seulgi, ia tetap tidak bisa mempertahankan pernikahannya karena hatinya memang telah berpaling sejak awal.

"_Yeah_, aku bahkan merasa gila karena mencintai orang yang sudah mati."

"Itulah cinta sejati." Seulgi tersenyum −lagi. "Sebaiknya aku harus pergi. Hak asuh Aleyna mungkin jatuh ke tanganku, kuharap kau tidak keberatan, Baek."

"Sama sekali tidak. Asal aku masih bisa menemuinya."

"Yah, selama kau sempat mampir rumahku." Wanita itupun meraih dokumen perceraian itu lalu beranjak berdiri. Sebelum berpamitan pulang, ia memandang Baekhyun sekali lagi. "Tapi mungkin aku akan segera kembali ke Korea, Baek."

"Tak apa. Aku mengerti. Semoga kau mendapatkan penggantiku yang pantas dan bisa membahagiakanmu. Aku rasa Jaehyun sangat menyukaimu." kekehnya kemudian. Wanita cantik itu pun ikut tertawa.

"Terima kasih, Byun Baekhyun."

"Akulah yang seharusnya berterima kasih, Kang Seulgi."

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

Kris Wu tampak memijit pelipisnya tanda ia tengah berpikir keras sekarang. Beberapa kali helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya. Ada Jongdae di sofa seberang, menatapnya dengan khawatir. Tangan besar Kris mencengkeram ponselnya dengan kuat. Ia baru saja menghubungi para investor namun melihat dari ekspresinya, seperti lelaki itu mendapat beberapa penolakan atau mungkin beberapa syarat mengerikan yang tidak mungkin bisa dipenuhinya. Ia dibuat frustasi karenanya. Apalagi perusahaannya mengalami masalah saat ini.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang _hyung_?" Jongdae mengarahkan jarinya pada sebuah nama asing dari list daftar pengusaha kaya dari Amerika.

"Mungkin kita harus memberikan perusahaan Park padanya." Kris pun ikut mengamati nama itu. Satu orang ini adalah orang yang paling tidak bisa dideteksi olehnya. Jongdae pun tak banyak memberi informasi karena memang orang ini sangat misterius. Hanya ada keterangan tentang perusahaannya saja, yang bergerak di bidang teknologi juga. Sedangkan data personal serta keluarganya benar−benar tertutup. Kris dan Jongdae bahkan tidak tahu orang ini sudah menikah atau belum.

"Enrique?" Dahi Kris berkerut saat menyebut nama itu. Yang lebih tua mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Hanya dia yang bersedia membeli perusahaan Park. Selain dia, semuanya menolak karena mereka tahu kalau perusahaan Park adalah perusahaan yang cukup berbahaya. Mereka tak mau mengambil resiko dengan membeli perusahaan yang menjadi maskot Korea ini, Kris." Mata Kris terpejam. Kepalanya berdenyut hanya memikirkan nasib perusahaannya saja. "Apa Baekhyun tidak menerima _job_nya lagi?"

"Entahlah. Baekhyun memang berbakat namun dia lebih suka bekerja ketika dia mau saja. Aku dengar sendiri kalau dia ingin kembali ke Korea dan bercita−cita ingin menjadi pemilik cafe kecil di Busan lalu memulai hidup baru disana." Pemuda tinggi yang menjadi kakak tiri Baekhyun itu hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. "Aku rasa dia masih menyesali kejadian lalu." Suara Jongdae memelan.

"Ini juga salahku, _hyung_. Seharusnya aku melarangnya untuk mengikuti jejakku dan ayah." Tangan Jongdae menepuk pundak Kris beberapa kali.

"Walaupun begitu, dia juga beberapa kali membantumu, Kris. Dia sudah sering mengabaikan perasaannya demi membangun perusahaan Wu yang mengalami kemerosotan beberapa saat lalu. Kali ini biarkan dia bebas. Biarkan dia memilih jalannya sendiri."

"Kau benar, _hyung_. Sebaiknya aku tak usah menceritakan perihal kesulitan kita sekarang. Baekhyun sudah sangat menderita dan terbebani selama ini. Apalagi dia baru mengurusi perceraiannya dengan Seulgi." Tiba−tiba lengan Kris disenggol oleh Jongdae.

"Dan kapan kau mulai memikirkan pernikahan, Kris? Kau sudah cukup umur untuk memiliki anak. Sungguh memalukan karena adikmu bahkan telah memiliki Aleyna." Jongdae tersenyum kotak lalu terkekeh dan disusul suara tawa Kris kemudian.

"Entahlah. Menjadi CEO cukup membuatku pusing. Aku bahkan tak bisa berpikir tentang pernikahan sekarang." Kris tersenyum tampan lalu membaca dokumennya kembali. "Jadi, Enrique ini tinggal di Korea sekarang? Hn.. baiklah, kita akan ke Korea dan menemuinya disana. Ck, aku heran. Kenapa tak ada data−data maupun foto yang tertera. Semisterius apa orang ini, aku jadi penasaran."

"Aku dengar, hanya sekretaris pribadi serta keluarganya saja yang mengetahui wajahnya seperti apa. Dia selalu menggunakan masker hitam ketika keluar. Banyak yang mengira wajahnya sangat jelek tapi beberapa sumber yang mengaku pernah melihat wajahnya, berkata kalau Enrique sangat tampan dan berwajah Asia."

"Wow, _too odd_."

.

"**To Be Continued—"**

.

**A/N : **

Aku ganti urutan chapternya karena menurutku chap awal kemarin tidak bisa dikategorikan 'prolog'. Jadi yah aku ganti makanya sekarang udah chap 5. Terima kasih buat yang kasih saran, aku hargai itu. Tapi yah, lanjutan ini udah kuketik jauh sebelum kalian kasih saran, jadi yah *hhehe* jalan ceritanya mungkin gak sesuai keinginan kalian. Jujur aja yah kalau mungkin ceritanya makin jelek dan tidak memuaskan atau mungkin mainstreaam?

Oh ya guys, aku tiba−tiba pengen ganti pen−name, gatau kenapa aku ngerasa gak nyaman gitu kalo tetep pake pen−name ini terus. Kaya... gimana yah, gak bisa jelasinnya.

_So, mind to review? _


	6. Chapter 6

.

** VENGEANCE **

.

* * *

**.**

**CHAPTER 6**

.

* * *

_**Two month later...**_

Pesawat dari Inggris dengan tujuan Incheon, Korea Selatan, baru saja mendarat lima belas menit yang lalu. Tampak para penumpang mulai turun dari pesawat itu dengan beberapa pramugari yang memandu. Diantara lautan manusia yang berbondong−bondong masuk ke dalam bandara itu tampak Kris, Baekhyun, Jongdae, Minseok, dan Sooyeon berjalan beriringan menuju tempat pengambilan barang−barang. Mereka tampak lelah setelah berjam−jam duduk di dalam pesawat tanpa bisa melakukan banyak pergerakan. Bahkan Baekhyun dan Sooyeon yang sedari tidur pun justru tampak lemas.

"_Hoam_, aku benar−benar mengantuk." keluh Sooyeon dengan mata yang tertutup. Pundaknya turun dan badannya sedikit membungkuk karena rasa lelah yang berlebih. "Astaga, aku bahkan harus putus dengan Yuta hanya karena kepindahan sialan ini. Ck. tambahnya dengan nada menggerutu. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya memutar bola matanya kemudian menjewer telinga adik perempuannya itu.

"Kau pikir _oppa_ akan merestuimu dengan lelaki Jepang itu? _Big no_!" Sooyeon mendengus mendengarnya. Dengan langkah yang dihentakkan ia berjalan mendahului Baekhyun lalu menggandeng lengan Minseok manja. Bibirnya mengerucut beberapa senti dan Minseok pun tak luput dari gerutuan gadis manis itu. Kris dan Jongdae hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya. Yah, Baekhyun memang dekat sekali dengan Sooyeon.

"Kita akan menempati rumah lama kita kan, _hyung_?" tanya Baekhyun sembari mencoba untuk mensejajari langkah Kris dan Jongdae.

"Tidak. Kita tinggal di tempat baru. Mungkin tidak sebesar rumah kita dulu, tapi _hyung_ rasa disana sangat nyaman. Jongdae _hyung_ sudah mengurusnya, bukan begitu _hyung_?" Jongdae tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. Baekhyun pun ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Matanya menatap kearah langit Incheon yang berwarna jingga, tanda hari telah sore dan mulai menyambut langit malam.

'_Aku kembali kenanganku._" Bibir Baekhyun melengkung keatas mengulas senyuman tipis yang sangat manis. "_Chanyeol−ah, apa kau baik−baik saja di atas sana? Aku akan menyusulmu suatu saat nanti dan aku akan meminta pengampunanmu atas semua yang aku lakukan padamu. Maafkan aku, Chanyeol_.'

"Baek! Mobilnya sudah datang, _hurry up_!"

"_Okay, hyung_!"

* * *

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

* * *

Seorang lelaki berambut abu−abu dengan tampilan yang begitu casual namun tetap terlihat berkharisma, nampak duduk di kursi nyamannya sembari memandangi kota Seoul yang tampak indah di pagi hari. Ia melepaskan kacamata berframe hitamnya dan meletakkannya di meja kerjanya. Wajahnya begitu datar, dengan kesan yang begitu dingin. Bibirnya menyeringai saat melihat beberapa burung berterbangan kembali ke sarangnya. Seorang lelaki lain bersurai hitam, bertubuh lebih pendek darinya, masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Suara ketukan sepatu mahalnya yang menggema bahkan tak berhasil mengusik ketenangan pemuda yang lebih tinggi.

"Mereka kembali, Karl." ucap lelaki pendek itu.

"Burung−burung yang telah pergi jauh pun akan kembali ke sarangnya,_ hyung_. Jadi, tidak heran jika mereka kembali." Lelaki bersurai abu−abu itu membalikkan badannya dan menatap datar sepupunya. "Jika mereka tak kembali, berarti mereka pengecut. Dan jika mereka berani kembali, maka mereka cari mati. Seulas senyum sinis perlahan muncul di wajah lelaki itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Tentu saja aku akan menghancurkan mereka secara perlahan. Mengambil kembali apa yang mereka curi dan aku akan mendapatkan apa yang aku ingini."

"Bagaimana dengan Byun Baekhyun, bukankah dia yang akan menjadi penghalang terbesarmu?" Lelaki berambut hitam itu menatap khawatir pada saudaranya. Sedangkan lelaki yang lebih tinggi menampakkan wajah tidak suka saat mendengar nama itu.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri kalau aku tidak akan terjatuh olehnya lagi."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Apa kau ingin aku membunuhnya supaya kau tidak meragukanku?

"Tapi kau masih memiliki rasa itu kan, Park Chanyeol." Lelaki tinggi itu meraih gelas _wine_nya dan membantingnya tepat di tembok belakang sepupunya hingga pecah. Sepupunya tadi bahkan terlonjak kaget mendengar suara dentingan kaca beradu beton itu. Nafas lelaki berambut abu itu tampak memburu tanda ia tengah menahan amarah sekarang. Tangannya terkepal dan rahangnya mengeras.

"Sudah aku katakan berulang kali, Luhan _hyung_. **Park Chanyeol sudah mati bersama perasaan laknat itu**!"

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

_"Huwaahhh_, _jinjja daebak_!" Sooyeon berteriak heboh sembari menelentangkan tangannya menikmati udara segar dari atas balkon kamarnya. Pemandangan sekitarnya tampak asri meskipun terletak di tengah kota Seoul. Sepertinya perumahan yang ditinggalinya sekarang cukup elit. Terlebih letak rumahnya yang berada di samping taman besar, dengan danau buatan disana, benar−benar rumah impian. Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya juga tampak menikmati udara pagi itu dengan damai. Matanya terpejam dan bibirnya mengulas senyuman lembut. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau tempat ini sangat indah. Semalam aku tidak terlalu menyadarinya karena kita sampai larut malam. Ini luar biasa, _oppa_! Ah, seharusnya Aleyna melihatnya."

"Kapan−kapan _oppa_ akan mengajaknya kemari dan bermain denganmu. _Oppa_ sudah mendapatkan alamat rumah mereka kemarin." Sooyeon mengangguk patuh. Ia nyengir lebar kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya ke depan mulut dan berteriak senang. Baekhyun sampai harus menutup kupingnya karena efek suara melengking adiknya yang sangat menyebalkan. "Yah! Kita bisa dilempari tetangga sebelah kalau kau berteriak seperti itu, tahu!" gerutu lelaki sipit itu. Sooyeon hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

_"Oppa_ lihat! Tetangga baru!" Lalu gadis itu kembali berteriak. "_Eonni−deul_! _Annyeonghaseyo_! Kami tetangga barumu, salam kenal!" teriaknya tak tahu malu. Kedua wanita yang berada di halaman belakang rumah sebelah pun mendongak dan mata mereka membulat melihat sosok lelaki di samping Sooyeon −alih−alih menatap Sooyeon yang tadinya berteriak. Begitu pula dengan Baekhyun, matanya seakan ingin meloncat keluar dari kelopaknya. Ia memang tak pernah bertemu secara langsung dengan kedua wanita itu, namun ia tahu betul siapa mereka. "Helloooo!" sapa Sooyeon kembali, sok akrab. Tak menyadari kalau situasi disekitarnya mulai tampak tegang.

"Park Yoora, Nana." gumam Baekhyun lirih. Lelaki pendek itu akhirnya menarik lengan Sooyeon menjauh lalu menutup pintu kaca balkon dengan agak kasar. Sooyeon sampai terkejut dibuatnya.

_"Oppa_! Kau ini kenapa sih?!" Sooyeon mendumel tidak jelas dengan tangan yang sibuk mengusap−usap lengannya yang memerah. Ia menatap kakaknya dengan wajah bingungnya saat merasa Baekhyun tidak meresponnya sama sekali. Lelaki itu malah tampak terdiam dengan wajah yang begitu gugup dan takut. "_Oppa_?" Tiba−tiba Baekhyun mencengkeram pundak adiknya kuat−kuat serta melemparkan tatapan tajam yang tak pernah didapatkan Sooyeon sebelumnya.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak berkeliaran di sekitar sini apalagi menemui wanita−wanita itu!"

"A−Apa? Tapi kenapa?"

"Mereka berbahaya."

"Hah?"

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak tanya! Dengarkan _oppa_ untuk sekali ini saja, mengerti?!"

"B−Baiklah." Baekhyun melepaskan cengkeramannya dan mendesah frustasi. Ia pun bergegas keluar dari kamar adiknya dengan tergesa−gesa. Jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat keras setelah melihat dua sosok wanita yang lama menghilang itu. Kenapa takdir begitu kejam, dengan membuatnya bertemu sosok−sosok di masa lalunya itu? Ia sudah sangat menyayangi Sooyeon dan tak ingin berpisah dengan adik perempuannya itu. Ia tak ingin kehilangan apalagi dibenci adiknya jika Sooyeon tahu yang sebenarnya. Ia mengusak rambutnya kasar. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

* * *

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

* * *

_"You re little piece of shit! Fck. How dare you, Roland! I m gonna kill you, bastard_!" Kris menghancurkan segala yang ada di ruang kerja barunya. Baru saja ia mendapat telfon dari Jongdae kalau salah satu orang kepercayaan perusahaannya di Inggris sana telah membawa kabur uang beratus−ratus dollar dari rekening perusahaannya. Alhasil ia mendapat kerugian yang sangat besar, bahkan perusahaannya yang berada di Inggris mengalami kemerosotan anggaran yang parah. Banyak gaji pegawai yang belum diberikan hingga membuat mereka berdemonstrasi. Keadaannya sangat buruk sekarang dan perusahaannya terancam gulung tikar. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan, _hyung_?!"

_"Tenang, Kris. Aku akan mencoba membuat jadwal pertemuan baru dengan Enrique secepatnya. Ah, bagaimana jika kita meminta bantuannya juga? Ia pasti mau memberikan investasi pada perusahaan kita_!"

"Apa kau yakin? Dengan keadaan yang sulit ini apa dia akan bersedia?" tanya Kris ragu.

_"Aku yakin, Kris_."

"Baiklah, aku menyerahkannya padamu, _hyung_."

_Pipp._

.

"Kris _hyung_?" Kris melemparkan pandangannya pada lelaki mungil di depan pintu kerjanya. Baekhyun tengah menatapnya khawatir, dan jujur itu membuat Kris merasa bersalah. Jadi ia mencoba bersikap biasa dan melemparkan senyuman kecil padanya. Lelaki yang lebih pendek pun masuk lebih dalam lalu menatap ruang kerja kakaknya dengan pandangan kagum. "_Wow, It s really... awesome_." Kris tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Ia mengusak rambut adiknya lalu mengajaknya duduk di sofa.

"Kau membawa makan siang untukku?"

_"Yeah_," Baekhyun lalu meletakkan kotak bekalnya di meja ruangan itu. "Hasil kerja kerasku dan Sooyeon. Aku rasa kita harus berhemat dengan mengerjakan semua pekerjaan ini sendiri. Aku tahu kalian sedang mengalami masa sulit. Aku tak mungkin menyewa _maid_ disaat kau butuh uang banyak untuk menyelamatkan perusahaanmu, _hyung_." Kris tertegun. Trenyuh akan sifat Baekhyun yang sangat peduli padanya. Padahal mereka bukanlah saudara kandung.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun−_ah_." Senyuman manis menjadi jawaban Baekhyun. Ia pun membukakan kotak bekal itu lalu mengambilkan sumpit untuk kakaknya.

"Makanlah yang banyak, _hyung_. Kau harus kuat. Kita bahkan pernah mengalami hal yang lebih sulit dari ini. Aku yakin kau bisa melewatinya." Mendengar dukungan adiknya, membuat Kris semakin lega. Ia pun mulai memakan makan siangnya dengan perasaan hangat. "_Hyung_, soal tetangga kitaㅡ" Kris menatapnya. "Apa kau tahu kalau keluarga Park adalah tetangga kita?"

"Park?"

"Park Yoora dan Nana Park tinggal di samping rumah kita." Dari sikap yang ditunjukkan Kris, Baekhyun bisa menebak kalau kakaknya pun baru mengetahui hal itu. Ia menghela nafas dan menyandarkan punggungnya. "Aku rasa ini akan sulit, _hyung_. Sooyeon_ie_... Mereka akan tahu mengenai Sooyeon. Apalagi mereka sudah melihatnya tadi pagi."

"Apa kita perlu pindah?"

"Tidak _hyung_. Aku tak mau merepotkanmu. Aku akan berusaha untuk menyembunyikan Sooyeon."

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin, Baek."

"Aku tahu. Setidaknya berikan aku waktu untuk bisa bersama Sooyeon meski itu hanya lima menit. Aku menyayanginya, _hyung_. Aku tak siap untuk menerima kebenciannya padaku kelak."

"Maafkan _hyung_ karena telah melibatkanmu ke dalam masalah ini, Baek." Tatapan Kris yang penuh rasa bersalah membuat Baekhyun merasa sedih. Ia mengusap tangan kakaknya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Semua akan baik−baik saja asal kita bersama, _hyung_. _Hyung_ hanya perlu fokus pada perusahaan. Aku akan membantu sebisaku."

"Terima kasih, Baek. Kau yang terbaik."

* * *

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

* * *

Sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna hitam metalik berhenti di depan sebuah gerbang rumah mewah kawasan Seoul. Seorang lelaki dengan balutan _sweater_ berwarna biru langit dan _blazer_ warna hitam keluar dari mobil itu. Samar−samar terlihat rambut abunya tertiup angin malam dan berayun pelan. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memencet sebuah nomor untuk dihubungi. Sedangkan tangan satunya mencoba melepaskan masker hitam yang dikenakannya. Sembari menunggu panggilan yang entah mengapa sangat lama itu, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya. Suasana malam masih sangat sepi di pelataran kawasan rumah elit itu, sama seperti malam−malam biasanya. Tak sengaja matanya menangkap keberadaan sosok gadis berambut panjang bergelombang tampak kesulitan memegang beberapa kantung belanjaan di tangannya.

Semakin dekat, semakin cepat pula detak jantung lelaki itu. Tangannya refleks memencet tombol merah di ponselnya lalu menatap gadis itu tanpa berkedip. Sooyeon yang merasa ditatap intens pun akhirnya berhenti melangkah dan menatap bingung lelaki tinggi di depannya. Kepalanya miring saat mencoba mengingat siapa lelaki ini. Dari ekspresi lelaki itu, sepertinya mereka saling mengenal. Namun Sooyeon merasa kalau ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka. Demi menghormati lelaki asing itu, Sooyeon pun mendekat lalu membungkuk dan memasang senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Selamat malam. Apa anda tinggal di rumah besar itu?" tunjuknya pada rumah bercat putih yang berada tepat di samping rumahnya. Lelaki itu mengangguk dengan gerakan kaku. "Perkenalkan, Aku Byun Soo—"

"Sooyoungie? Joyie? Park Sooyoung." sahut lelaki itu lirih. Masih menatap kedua belah matanya membuat Sooyeon sedikit tercekat. Kepalanya mendadak terasa pusing saat mendengar suara itu menggema memasuki gendang telinganya. Ia sampai mundur beberapa langkah karena takut. Park Sooyoung? Sooyeon menggeleng−gelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Ia menatap takut−takut pada lelaki asing yang mendekatinya itu. "Joyie, aku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol kakakmu. Joyie...Kau− kau mengingatku, kan? Kemana kau selama ini? Kami merindukanmu." Lelaki asing itu baru saja akan menggapai lengannya namun Sooyeon dengan cepat menghindar.

"Maaf, anda mungkin salah orang. Aku Byun Sooyeon, bukan Park Sooyoung. Maaf." Sooyeon langsung berlari kearah rumahnya dan membanting pintunya dengan sangat keras. Airmata berlomba keluar dari kelopaknya tampa bisa ia tahan. Ia sendiri tak mengerti dengan perasaan ini. Seperti perasaan rindu yang meluap−luap hingga ia tak mampu menahannya. Siapa lelaki itu? Apa hubungan mereka di masa lalu? Dan kenapa ia tak bisa mengingat apapun di masa lalunya? Bahkan kebersamaannya seperti yang pernah diceritakan Baekhyun, kenapa tak ada satu pun yang diingatnya?

"_Oppa... oppa_..." lirihnya dengan tubuh yang merosot perlahan.

* * *

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

* * *

Kris dan Jongdae tampak gugup menanti kedatangan presdir besar dari perusahaan yang tengah mereka kunjungi ini. Tentu saja mereka sangat gugup. Pasalnya orang misterius yang katanya sangat dingin itu adalah orang yang sangat sulit untuk ditemui. Bahkan mereka harus membuat ijin jauh−jauh hari untuk dapat bertemu dengan orang ini. Mata Kris dan Jongdae saling beradu pandang untuk beberapa detik lalu menghela nafas bergantian. Kris bahkan tak pernah merasa segugup ini dalam hidupnya. Ia sedikit meruntuk karena hal ini sungguh sangat memalukan.

Tiba−tiba suara pintu terbuka mengejutkan mereka, lalu samar−samar langkah kaki seseorang menggema memasuki ruangan besar yang sepi itu. Seseorang bertubuh tegap dengan dokumen−dokumen di tangannya tampak berjalan tenang kearah mereka. Lelaki berkulit tan dengan pandangan menusuk itu menatap mereka berdua bergantian lalu tersenyum tampan. Entah mengapa senyum itu terasa seperti seringaian menurut mereka.

"Aku bukan Enrique, tenang saja. Aku adalah orang kepercayaannya. Namaku Kim Jongin." Ia memperkenalkan diri dengan nada yang kelewat santai, jauh dari kesan dingin yang sempat hinggap tadi. Lelaki itu membungkuk kecil dan dibalas oleh Kris dan Jongdae. "Tuan Enrique sedang mengadakan rapat. Lima menit lagi rapat akan selesai dan kalian bisa menemuinya." lanjutnya kemudian. Ia pun menyerahkan beberapa dokumen pada Kris dan ia menerimanya dengan ragu. Ini lebih mendebarkan daripada membunuh Park Kyuhyun dulu.

"Kalau boleh tahu, seperti apakah Tuan Enrique itu?" Jongdae bertanya dengan tenang walau tak bisa dipungkiri ia sedikit gugup juga. Jongin tertawa kecil.

"Kalian akan tahu sendiri nanti."

Satu menit... lima menit, pintu pun terbuka. Dan masuklah seorang lelaki berwajah manis dengan rambut coklat bergelombangnya. Ia pun membawa beberapa tumpuk dokumen. Wajahnya memang manis namun sorot matanya benar−benar dingin. Kris dan Jongdae saling pandang. Lelaki itu duduk berhadapan dengan mereka lalu berdehem pelan. Kedua maniknya menatap Jongdae dan Kris bergantian, lalu bibirnya mengulas senyuman tipis yang lebih mirip seringaian.

"Apa aku harus memperkenalkan diri dulu?" Lelaki itu kembali melemparkan senyum. "Namaku Enrique Park—"

_Deg_

Kris menelah ludah dan Jongdae meremas kedua tangannya. Ini dia, lelaki ini memang memiliki wajah yang rupawan, sama seperti yang sebagian orang katakan. Tubuhnya tinggi dan matanya sipit. Dari suaranya saja, ia tampak berkharisma, pantaslah ia bisa memimpin perusahaan yang sangat besar ini. Kedua lelaki berbeda usia di depan Enrique langsung berdiri dan membungkukkan badan mereka untuk memperkenalkan diri. Enrique menyambutnya dengan hangat.

"Aku memang pemilik utama dari seluruh perusahaan teknologi ini. Tetapi sebenarnya aku hanya memegang kendali perusahaanku yang berada di Amerika. Perusahaan yang ingin memberikan investasi sekaligus membeli perusahaan Park adalah cabang dari perusahaanku yang dikelola oleh sepupuku." Dahi Jongdae berkerut heran. Ia sangat yakin kalau ia telah mendapatkan informasi yang tepat walaupun sedikit. Tetapi, kenapa ia bisa melewatkan hal ini? Apa ini akan menjadi lebih sulit? "Dia akan sampai lima menit lagi." Dan sisa waktu itu pun mereka habiskan dengan obrolan tentang perusahaan masing−masing. Enrique tak sedingin kelihatannya. Lelaki itu ramah walau harus mereka akui kalau tatapan matanya sangat tajam dan menyimpan sesuatu.

Pintu ruangan itu kembali terbuka dan masuklah seorang lelaki berwajah tampan −bahkan nyaris cantik− memasuki ruangan itu dengan santai. Kris yang melihatnya sontak terkejut. Tentu saja ia sangat mengenalnya karena mereka pernah satu sekolah dan lelaki itupun anak dari seseorang yang cukup penting di masa lalunya.

"Xi Luhan?"

"Kris Wu." Luhan menyeringai. "Lama tidak bertemu." ujarnya santai. Seolah tahu kalau mereka memang akan dipertemukan di tempat ini. Tak lama setelahnya muncul seorang lelaki tinggi yang mengenakan setelah hitam, berjalan angkuh memasuki ruangan itu. Wajahnya masih ditutupi masker sehingga Kris maupun Jongdae tak dapat mengenalinya. Luhan yang tadinya masih terdiam di depan pintu kemudian melangkah masuk mengekori lelaki tadi dan duduk disampingnya.

Kris meneguk ludah.

"Jadi, bisa kita memulainya?" ucapan Luhan seperti menyadarkan Kris dari lamunannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Lelaki tinggi di depannya kemudian melepaskan maskernya. Dengan gerakan perlahan seperti _slow motion_ dalam putaran film, sosok itu mulai menampakkan wajahnya. Walau penampilannya terlihat berbeda, namun Kris dan Jongdae dapat mengenalnya dengan baik. Dan saat masker itu terlepas sepenuhnya, mata keduanya melotot tidak percaya.

"K−Kau... Park Chanyeol?"

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Tuan Wu. Sepertinya kau tampak sehat. Dan melihat keadaanmu sekarang, sepertinya kau hidup dengan baik." Suara berat itu menjeda. Tatapan tajamnya tak lepas dari manik keduanya. "Dan aku benci melihatmu yang tampak baik−baik saja. Itu membuatku... kesal. Sangat kesal." Lalu bibir itu menyeringai.

* * *

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

* * *

Baekhyun tadi baru saja akan datang ke sekolah baru Sooyeon sebelum ponselnya berdering dan suara Kris yang tampak kebingungan membuatnya memutar balik laju mobilnya untuk datang ke sebuah perusahaan besar di Kota Seoul. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan sebuah cafe milik perusahaan itu. Ia keluar dan memandang takjub ke arah bangunan besar yang menjulang hingga mencakar langit itu. Ia berdecak beberapa kali, tampak kampungan saat memasuki cafe yang terlihat luas. Bahkan terlihat seperti restaurant bintang lima di matanya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya hingga menemukan kakaknya di deretan meja paling pojok.

Baekhyun pun menghampiri kakaknya dengan langkah riang.

_"Hyung_?"

"Baek, _hyung_ ingin meminta bantuanmu." Dahi Baekhyun berkerut heran. Bingung dengan ekspresi kakaknya yang seperti orang baru melihat hantu. Tanpa banyak bertanya, ia akhirnya mengikuti langkah kakaknya memasuki gedung besar itu.

.

Setiap malam Baekhyun memimpikannya. Bahkan kadang kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu terus menghantuinya. Sudah ratusan kali ia menangisi hal yang sama, meminta pengampunan pada pemuda yang pernah disakitinya dulu. Namun ia tak mengerti dan tidak menyangka kalau orang yang ia pikir telah berada di sisi−Nya, kini duduk berhadapan dengannya. Orang yang selalu diimpikannya kini menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk, bukan pandangan cinta seperti yang pernah di dapatkannya dulu. Tak ada yang berbicara, hanya suara detik jarum jam yang membelah kesunyian yang tercipta diantara mereka. Raut wajah tegang, nafas yang tercekat, dan debaran yang membuat dada terasa sesak kini dirasakan Baekhyun.

Mata bulat itu, dulunya menatapnya dengan binar bahagia. Bibir itu dulu adalah candunya. Ia bahkan tak mengerti kenapa ia sangat menyukai ciuman yang tercipta dari bibir itu. Apalagi ketika namanya disebut oleh suara yang keluar dari bibir itu, rasa hangat pasti langsung menyelimutinya. Tapi semua terasa beda sekarang. Hampa, dingin, dan kosong. Tak ada arti apapun dari tatapan itu. Ia hanya bisa merasakan kebencian yang mendalam, bukan kerinduan seperti yang ia rasakan kini. Tak ada kehangatan, hanya sebongkas es yang siap menghancurkan hatinya yang rapuh.

"Baekhyun−_ah_?" suara Kris menggema di ruangan itu. Beberapa pasang mata disana langsung tertuju padanya. Ia menyadarinya, namun tatapan matanya benar−benar tak bisa lepas dari bius Chanyeol. Ia seperti terjebak di dalamnya. Lelaki tinggi bersurai abu itu lalu berdehem dan mulai membuka lembar dokumennya. Ia menatap tajam tiga orang di depannya.

"Jangan memasang wajah sedih seperti itu, Tuan Wu. Aku hanya mengambil apa yang menjadi milikku." ucap Chanyeol santai, tak mengindahkan raut wajah orang−orang disana yang tampak kecewa dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya. _Well_, sedikit ancaman ternyata bisa melumpuhkan Kris dengan mudah. Ia bahkan mendapatkan perusahaannya kembali tanpa harus keluar uang untuk itu. Tangannya lalu membuka lembaran berikutnya. "Seperti yang aku janjikan, Tuan Wu. Aku akan menginvestasikan uangku di perusahaanmu, bahkan aku bisa memberi lebih dari yang kau butuhkan, asal aku bisa membawa Byun Baekhyun bersamaku."

Tapi Kris tampak ragu.

"Kau tak bisa membeliku dengan cara tidak terhormat seperti ini, Tuan Park. Aku bukan barang." tandas Baekhyun dengan suara yang bergetar. Maniknya masih menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan penuh arti. Lelaki tinggi itu hanya balas menatapnya datar.

"Apa kau ingin aku menambahkan nominalnya lagi?"

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

_Brakk_

"PARK CHANYEOL SUDAH MATI, BRENGSEK!" Beberapa orang disana tampak kaget dengan gebrakan Chanyeol pada meja ruangan itu. Baekhyun bahkan dapat merasakan betapa bencinya Chanyeol padanya. "Dengar Tuan Byun, jangan membuatku melakukan hal kasar padamu." Lelaki mungil itu menggertakkan giginya kesal, tangannya terkepal dengan begitu erat. "Kau hanya tinggal menandatangi itu lalu perusahaan _hyung_mu terselamatkan. Mudah kan?"

"Keparat!" desis Baekhyun penuh amarah. Lelaki pendek itu langsung berjalan keluar dengan tergesa. Ia bahkan membanting pintu ruangan itu karena hatinya sudah terbakar amarah. Ia tak menyangka kalau perubahan Chanyeol akan membuatnya sesakit ini. Matanya perlahan meneteskan _liquid_, lalu diusapnya kasar.

"Baekhyun−_ah_," Kris mencengkeram lengannya untuk menghentikan adiknya. Baekhyun menunduk sembari mengigit bibirnya menahan emosi. Tangan Kris mengusap pundak adiknya perlahan. "_Hyung_ tidak akan memaksamu kalau kau tidak mau, Baek. _Hyung_ pun takut kalau dia menyakitimu. Tapi, _hyung_ tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Dia akan melaporkan kejahatan kita pada polisi jika kita menolak. Kita benar−benar tak memiliki pilihan sekarang."

"Lebih baik aku mendekam di kantor polisi."

"Baek, dengarkan _hyung_!" Kris memaksanya untuk menatap wajah kakaknya yang tampak lelah. "Kau... kau mungkin bisa memanfaatkannya lagi, Baek. _Hyung_ rasa, dia masih menyukaimu."

"Tidak, _hyung_... jangan lagi. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengannya lagi. Aku tak mau menjadi orang jahat lagi." Mendengar suara yang penuh kesakitan itu lantas menyadarkan Kris akan ucapannya barusan.

"Astaga, maaf Baekhyun. Aku seharusnya tidak mangatakan hal ini." Kris langsung memeluk adiknya dan lelaki mungil itu kembali menangis. Dia terlalu bingung, dan hatinya kalut sekarang. Ia ingin membantu Kris, namun ia tak mau menyakiti hatinya dengan hidup di samping Chanyeol. Melihat lelaki jangkung itu hanya membuatnya teringat akan masa lalu. Penyesalannya dan semua yang pernah ia lakukan. Ia tak bisa hidup dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Itu sangat menyiksanya. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Baek? Katakan pada _hyung_. _Hyung_ benar−benar bingung. _Hyung_ tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi sekarang. Aku—"

Baekhyun tahu ini akan menyakitinya kelak, tapi ia harus melakukan ini demi melindungi keluarganya.

"Aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan menyetujui perjanjian itu."

.

"Bukankah kita akan berinvestasi Tuan Byun? Kenapa kau hanya terbengong di depan pintu itu?" Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Seringaian Chanyeol benar−benar membuatnya kesal. Ia merasa seperti barang dagangan sekarang. Kalau saja ia tidak ingat akan Kris, Jongdae, Minseok, serta Sooyeon, ia pasti memilih pergi jauh untuk menghindari sosok Chanyeol yang baru. "Jadi, bisakah kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat? Aku orang sibuk dan aku hanya membuang−buang waktuku disini."

"Ayolah Baek, perusahaan kita bergantung padamu. Aku berjanji akan segera mencari solusi lain untuk perusahaan kita." Jongdae berbisik dan Baekhyun hanya mampu termangu. Dengan langkah yang berat, ia pun meraih dokumen di atas meja dan membubuhkan tanda tangan disana. Tanda kesepakatan antar perusahaan telah terjalin. Ia menatap Jongin, Luhan, Enriq dan si '**sepupu Enrique**' itu secara bergantian. Sepertinya mereka menjebaknya dan sialnya semua itu berhasil. Ia tadinya sempat berpikir akan memohon ampun pada Chanyeol karena telah menyakitinya sedemikian dalamnya, namun sikap Chanyeol padanya kini hanya membuatnya kesal. Ia ingin membencinya, tapi ia selalu teringat kejadian _itu_.

Baekhyun hanya bisa merapalkan doa supaya tak ada hal yang buruk yang akan menimpanya kelak. Ia masih belum menebus dosanya pada Sooyeon. Jadi, ia berjanji untuk tetap bertahan mulai sekarang.

Kedua pasang manik itu bertemu, saling menatap satu sama lain, dalam artian lain. Kerinduan dan kebencian.

_Dia Park Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol yang baru, atau mungkin semua orang mengenalnya dengan nama Karl Park. Seseorang yang jauh dari kata lugu, lembut, dan penuh kasih sayang seperti dulu. Ia angkuh, sombong, kata−katanya pedas, dan ia mampu membuat lawannya bertekuk lutut di bawah kakinya. Aku tidak menyangka, kalau aku bisa menciptakan seseorang yang lebih mengerikan dari Park Kyuhyun. Karl, seseorang berhati dingin sepertinya, apakah juga seorang pembunuh? Apa ia juga mewarisi sifat ayahnya? Hanya itu yang aku pikirkan sekarang. Dan lagi... apa dia, masih mencintaiku? Karena aku kini memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya dulu. Apa... rasa itu masih ada untukku?_

* * *

.

"**To Be Continued—"**

.

* * *

**A/N : **

Astaga, maaf buat kesalahan teknis tadi. Padahal di word ku semua baik-baik aja, tapi gatau kenapa saat udah dipublish malah hancur begini. Tolong yah guys, teliti lagi kalo ada tanda (") yang tertinggal. Sorry for typo(s)! Ini part terakhir yah, FFnya harus hibernasi. Ntar aku ganti update−an lain atau FF baru yang Rate−T. Tbh, aku sebenarnya kehilangan feel nulis karena beberapa sebab. Hhh.

_So, mind to review? _

_Review sangat membantu kelangsungan hidup FF ini. _


	7. Chapter 7 M-SCENE

.

"**VENGEANCE"**

.

**CHAPTER 7**

.

_Baekhyun terbengong dengan mulut menganga melihat Chanyeol di depannya tersenyum lebar sembari duduk diatas sebuah sepeda. Tadi pagi−pagi sekali Chanyeol sudah meneleponnya dan mengajaknya kencan ke Coex Aquarium. Ia tentu saja sangat antusias, sudah lama ia ingin melihat ikan−ikan yang dipelihara di aquarium terbesar di Coex Seoul Mall itu. Baekhyun pikir mereka akan menggunakan mobil sport atau apapun yang berbau mewah. Hell, ini Park Chanyeol. Dia tak menyangka kalau mereka akan berakhir dengan sepeda dan Baekhyun pun harus berdiri di belakangnya sembari berpegangan pada pundak Chanyeol agar tak jatuh. Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin protes karena dia harus rela berdiri sepanjang perjalanan dan itu sangat melelahkan. Tapi jika dipikir−pikir kemudian, kencan mereka akan lebih unik jika seperti ini. Akhirnya ia pun menuruti keinginan Chanyeol, lagipula bukan dia yang mengayuh bukan?_

"_Jangan cemberut begitu, Baekhyunee. Lagipula Coex Mall itu dekat. Hemat uang, kau tahu!" Baekhyun mendengus mendengarnya._

"_Heol. Ini pengalaman pertamaku, tahu! YAHHH! PELAN−PELAN CHANYEOL!" Lagi−lagi lelaki pendek itu menggerutu kesal karena Chanyeol tidak mengerem sepedanya saat melewati jalan yang menurun. Alhasil ia harus memeluk leher pemuda tinggi itu kuat−kuat. Lain Baekhyun yang tengah kesal, Chanyeol justru tampak tersenyum senang melihat kekasih mungilnya ketakutan. Setelah sekian lama mengagumi Baekhyun, akhirnya ia bisa mengajaknya berkencan ke tempat favoritnya. Ini benar−benar hal yang luar biasa baginya._

"_Pegangan yang erat, Baekhyunee~"_

"_YAAAAA!"_

_._

"_Daebak! Lihat−lihat sebelah sana, Yeol! Astaga, aku tidak menyangka kalau ikan pari bisa sebesar itu." Saking antusiasnya Baekhyun sampai menempelkan wajahnya pada kaca tebal aquarium itu. Chanyeol tertawa geli melihat wajah konyol Baekhyun. "Jangan tertawa, idiot. Kau terlihat semakin bodoh saja." Yang lebih tinggi menggedikkan bahunya cuek. Sudah terbiasa dengan kata−kata Baekhyun._

"_Memangnya kau tidak pernah kesini apa?"_

"_Huh?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya. Mencoba mengingat lalu menggelengkan kepalanya semenit kemudian. "Aku tidak pernah kemari. Setiap aku minta berwisata kemari, orang tuaku selalu melarangku. Mereka bilang aku buang−buang waktu." Kekehan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun dongkol. Jadi dia memukul kepala kekasih tingginya itu gemas. "Kenapa kau menertawakanku lagi, bodoh?!"_

"_Lihat bibirmu yang menyebalkan itu. Astaga... astaga..." Chanyeol menarik bibir tipis Baekhyun membuat empunya mengerang sakit. Enak saja main jewer−jewer bibir manisnya. Tangan kecilnya kembali memberikan pukulan sayang pada Chanyeol dan hanya gerutuan sebagai balasannya. Baekhyun pun kembali menelusuri lorong aquarium, sedangkan Chanyeol berjalan tak jauh di belakangnya. Mengamati tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun yang tak pernah ditunjukkannya sebelumnya. Well, Baekhyun termasuk siswa yang sedikit dingin ketika berada di sekolah. Kadang ia ramah, namun kadang ia terlihat sangat datar dan tatapannya mengerikan. Tapi kini ia bisa menikmati ekspresi lain Baekhyun, yang lebih lebih manis dari biasanya. Chanyeol bersyukur untuk itu._

"_Terima kasih, Chanyeol−ah." Baekhyun tersenyum tulus, menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya tadi._

"_Untuk?"_

"_Kau membuatku senang hari ini. Terima kasih." Chanyeol perlahan mendekat lalu mengecup sudut bibir Baekhyun kilat. Pemuda tinggi itupun melanjutkan langkahnya dan bersikap seakan tak pernah terjadi sesuatu. Baekhyun yang diperlakukan seperti itu tentu saja kaget. Badannya menegang dan tangannya perlahan memegang sudut bibirnya. Tanpa ia sadari, bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman manis. _

"_Daebak!" Baekhyun menoleh setelah mendengar suara lain. Ia melotot mendapati empat orang anak berusia sekitar 5−7 tahun menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan kagum −bahkan mengabaikan lelehan ice cream di tangan mereka. Tampak lucu karena mereka semua menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan super polos yang menggemaskan. Perlahan, wajah Baekhyun memerah. Sangat malu ketika kau kedapatkan berciuman di depan anak−anak. Baekhyun lekas mengambil langkah seribu sebelum anak−anak itu semakin membuat wajahnya terbakar._

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

**A YEAR LATER**

"Aku pikir kau berpendidikan, ternyata kau sama bodohnya dengan keluargamu itu." Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat mendengar suara ketus Chanyeol yang tak pernah berubah sejak ia menyetujui kemauan Chanyeol untuk menjadi bawahannya –dalam artian babu, asisten, bahkan slave dalam hubungan sex meskipun Chanyeol tak pernah menyentuhnya sedikit pun dan hanya menyiksanya dengan berbagai sex toys. Luka dalam dirinya setiap hari semakin dalam saja. Fisik dan batin, semuanya terasa perih apalagi saat Chanyeol menghinanya. "Selain jalang dan tak berotak, kau itu malas. Banyak tingkah dan terlalu banyak alasan. Aku muak melihat kebodohanmu itu, Byun Baekhyun. Kau merusak perusahaanku sama seperti yang dilakukan Kris sialan itu."

"Aku tahu aku membuat kesalahan, tapi tak bisakah kau melihat perjuanganku? Aku tidak tidur selama tiga hari karena harus mengerjakan semua file gilamu itu." Chanyeol yang semula menunduk −melihat−lihat filenya− langsung mendongak dan menatap tajam iris bulan sabit Baekhyun. Tatapan menusuk itu benar−benar membuat luka dalam hati Baekhyun semakin menganga. Bukan hanya rasa terhina, namun rasa bersalah dan cinta yang layu semakin memperparah keadaannya.

"Kau pikir aku peduli?" Baekhyun tertusuk. Matanya sudah berkaca−kaca saat ucapan itu lagi−lagi keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Ribuan kali lelaki jangkung itu mengatakannya, namun tetap saja terasa sakit. "Kau hanya milikku, sesuatu yang tidak bisa membantahku. Kau itu barang!"

"Aku bukan barang!" desis Baekhyun.

_Pyaarr!_

Chanyeol melempar gelas air putihnya tepat di depan kaki Baekhyun −membuat serpihan belingnya menggores permukaan kakinya yang beralaskan sandal dan bukan sepatu mahal. Baekhyun terisak kecil. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Chanyeol akan sekejam ini padanya. Dulu, di hari pertama ia mengikuti Chanyeol, ia telah disiksa dengan sex toys selama enam jam tanpa berhenti, ia bahkan sampai pingsan seharian penuh. Di hari keduanya, Nana menyiram air panas ke lengannya yang terluka karena emosi melihat Baekhyun yang kala itu hendak membantu Seoun yang terjatuh. Semua perlakuan itu tetap sama hingga tahun berikutnya. Tak ada perubahan yang signifikan. Chanyeol tetap menyiksanya dan menganggapnya sampah.

"Bersihkan lukamu dan belikan aku makanan." Perintah Chanyeol mutlak.

.

Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya setelah Baekhyun keluar dari ruangannya. Ia segera mengambil botol obat dari dalam lacinya dan meminumnya. Perlahan, ia mulai merasa rileks. Matanya terpejam, mengingat semua hal yang telah dilakukannya pada Baekhyun selama ini. Semua orang pasti menganggapnya gila karena memperlakukan Baekhyun layaknya seorang anjing. Setetes air mata meluncur melalui celah kelopaknya. Hatinya juga merasa sakit akan perlakuannya pada Baekhyun, namun ia harus tetap melakukannya. Dia tak mau hatinya kembali merasakan sakit karena terkhianati oleh pria mungil itu. Dia tak mau mengakui kalau ia masih merasakan cinta pada sosok manis itu.

"Brengsek."

.

Baekhyun memandang langkah kakinya dengan pandangan sendu. Berpikir tentang masa depannya kelak dan semua hal yang telah terlewati. Setiap detik dalam hidupnya, apa dia akan terbebas dari ini semua? Apa Chanyeol bisa memaafkannya? Bisakah Chanyeol kembali mencintainya? Atau setidaknya membiarkan Baekhyun bernafas dengan benar? Dapatkah Chanyeol menghentikan semua siksaan fisik dan batin ini? Mengapa semuanya berakhir seperti ini?

Dan bodohnya rasa cinta itu masih ada disana. Tersisa di sudut hatinya dan menunggu untuk berkembang kembali. Kenapa kebodohan itu justru membuatnya semakin berharap? Berharap jika Chanyeol akan kembali mencintainya setelah seluruh perlakuan yang menyiksa itu.

"Byun Baekhyun?" Baekhyun mendongak saat mendengar suara familiar itu. di depannya telah berdiri sosok Sehun yang lama tak dijumpainya. Baekhyun tersenyum lemah sebelum akhirnya membiarkan sosok Sehun memeluknya penuh kerinduan.

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

"Aku mendengarnya dari Kris, soal Chanyeol yang membelimu." Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. Membeli? Bukankah ia terdengar seperti barang dagangan? Yang bisa saja dibuang sewaktu−waktu jika pemiliknya sudah tak menginginkannya lagi? "Pergilah dari Chanyeol, Baek. Larilah. Pria yang kau cintai itu sudah gila. Dia memperlakukanmu seperti binatang! Kau tahu, Kris menangis saat menceritakan kalau lelaki gila itu pernah menginjak tengkukmu karena kau tak mau makan dari piring bekas anjing penjaga."

"Sudahlah, Sehun. Aku sudah terbiasa."

"Dia tak waras, Baek!" Baekhyun hanya menggeleng.

"Yoora _noona_ pernah menceritakan keadaan Chanyeol padaku, Sehun. Aku tidak bisa membencinya karena akulah penyebab dari semua kelakuannya itu. Chanyeol mengalami depresi berat, tekanan dalam otaknya membuat emosinya tidak stabil, dan dia harus menyalurkan emosi itu dengan menyiksa seseorang. Katakanlah aku adalah objeknya. Maka dari itu, aku tak bisa meninggalkannya. Chanyeol bisa saja gila dan benar−benar menjadi psikopat. Kabur pun akan percuma saja, dia juga akan dengan mudah menemukanku." Sehun menggeggam tangan Baekhyun, menciumnya dalam beberapa detik untuk memberikan ketenangan pada pria mungil yang masih dicintainya itu.

"Pergilah denganku, Baek. Cobalah untuk mencintaiku. Aku berjanji akan menjagamu dari pria brengsek itu. Aku mohon, Baek. Aku juga tersiksa melihatmu seperti ini." Baekhyun melepaskan tautan Sehun secara perlahan. Ia membereskan plastik berisikan makanan pesanan Chanyeol kemudian berdiri. Sehun menatapnya sendu, mengerti akan penolakan Baekhyun secara tidak langsung. Tatapan rasa bersalah Baekhyun cukup membuat dadanya merasakan sesak.

"Aku harus pergi, Sehun−_ah_. Chanyeol menungguku."

Dan perjumpaan singkat mereka hanya dihabiskan dalam keadaan canggung yang terasa aneh. Sikap Baekhyun yang berubah membuat Sehun merasa tak nyaman. Semua pasti begitu berat bagi lelaki mungil itu dan Sehun tak menyukai ini, sungguh. Chanyeol benar−benar seperti monster. Melihat punggung rapuh itu membuatnya sakit.

"Aku akan menghancurkanmu, Park!"

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

"Jangan habiskan obat itu dalam sekali tenggak, Chanyeol. Kau bisa overdosis jika melakukan hal itu terus." Moon Gayoung, seorang dokter pribadi baru keluarga Park itu tampak memijit pelipisnya pelan. Tangannya dengan cekatan memberikan sebuah botol bening berisi beberapa butir obat penenang lalu meletakkan di depan Chanyeol. Itu hanya terbaring dengan lengan yang menutupi wajahnya. Jasnya entah sudah tanggal dimana. Kemeja putihnya basah oleh keringat, bahkan rambutnya tampak acak−acakan. "Aku akan menghubungi Yoora _eonni_ untuk menjemputmu. Kau harus beristirahat di rumahmu." Gayoung membereskan peralatannya kemudian mendengus kesal melihat Chanyeol yang masih acuh. "Aku bilang rumahmu, bukan apartemenmu. Kau mengerti?"

"Aku tidak mau." Chanyeol bergeming. "Aku punya peliharaan di apartemen itu."

"Baekhyun bukan binatang Chanyeol." Tidak heran jika Gayoung mengenal Baekhyun. Wanita itu bahkan sudah beberapa kali mengobati Baekhyun yang terkena sakit pasca melakukan hukuman _**ganas**_ seorang Park Chanyeol. Wanita itu jugalah yang memarahi Chanyeol dan membela Baekhyun selama ini –selain Yoora tentunya. Karena menurutnya objek pemuas yang Chanyeol jadikan sasarannya adalah lelaki baik dan ia tak tega melihat lelaki itu terus disiksa oleh Chanyeol.

"Kelakuannya dulu sudah seperti binatang."

Gayoung menahan gejolak amarah dalam dirinya. Kalau Chanyeol bukan pasiennya dan bukan _orang yang penting_, ia takkan sudi bekerja untuk keluarga kaya ini. Semua ini membuatnya pusing. Ia adalah seorang dokter dan ia secara pribadi pasti merasa iba dengan semua penderitaan pasiennya.

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan dirimu sekarang?"

"Aku hanya membalasnya."

"Jangan membuatku memasukkanmu ke dalam Rumah Sakit Jiwa, Park Chanyeol."

"Jika kau melakukannya, suami dan anakmu akan kubunuh."

Ya, ancaman itulah yang membuat Gayoung bertahan untuk bekerja di keluarga itu. Semua demi keluarga kecilnya yang entah darimana Chanyeol mengenalnya. Ah, ingatkan dia kalau Park itu adalah keluarga mafia yang memiliki akses begitu besar dan tersebar dimana−mana.

"Hhh. Aku tahu menahan sakit, Park Chanyeol. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas." Gayoung meraih tas dokternya lalu merapikan jas dokternya. Menghabiskan tiga langkah sebelum memilih berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol prihatin. "Kau menahannya hingga membuatmu gila. Obat itu takkan berguna jika kau sendiri tidak berusaha, Chanyeol."

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

"Obat apa yang kau minum, Park Chanyeol? Katakan pada _noona_!" Chanyeol menghalau tangan Yoora yang tengah mencengkeram lengannya. Wanita itu menangis melihat adiknya yang semakin tirus dan pucat. Entah apa yang terjadi. Wanita itu benar−benar tak paham. "Apa itu obat depresi lagi? Kenapa kau masih mengkonsumsi obat−obat itu lagi?! Katakan sesuatu, Park Chanyeol!"

"Namaku Karl! Chanyeol sudah mati!"

"CHANYEOL!" Yoora menangis lebih keras lalu terjatuh begitu saja. Nana Park, kakak kedua Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya ketika melihat reaksi kakak pertamanya yang berlebihan itu.

"Ini semua pasti gara−gara Byun gila itu, _eonni_. Dialah yang membuat Chanyeol seperti itu. Kenapa kau tidak menyingkirkannya saja? Aku sudah muak melihat wajahnya." Nana menenggak wine di gelasnya dengan tenang. Tampak tak terpengaruh dengan keributan yang dibuat Chanyeol dan Yoora beberapa detik yang lalu. Anak tertua di keluarga itu menatap adik perempuannya dengan nyalang. Jujur, ia sungguh benci sifat keras Nana itu. Bahkan wanita yang lebih tinggi darinya itu tidak pernah merasa khawatir akan keadaan Chanyeol dan justru membiarkannya saja. "Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau dia itu pengaruh buruk?"

"Tutup mulutmu, Nana Park!"

"Fine, aku hanya memperingati." Nana beranjak berdiri lalu menyambar tasnya dan melenggang pergi begitu saja. Yoora menggeram marah, antara kesal dan sedih melihat kedua pribadi adiknya. Nana yang ingin menyingkirkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang ingin menyiksa Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol." Yoora berdiri lalu mengenggam tangan adik lelakinya. "Chanyeol, aku mohon. Hentikan semua ini. Biarkan Baekhyun pergi. Kita sudah mengambil Sooyoung dan segalanya dari Keluarga Baekhyun. Kris bahkan menjadi bawahan sekarang. Tidakkah kau puas dengan itu semua? Mereka sudah menderita, Chanyeol−_ah_." Tatapan memohon Yoora hanya dibalas tatapan dingin oleh adiknya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan mereka begitu saja. Aku ingin melihat kehancuran Kris lebih lama lagi."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?" Kakak perempuannya itu mengguncang lengannya. Masih dengan wajah yang memerah menahan emosi. "Tidak bisakah kau biarkan dia pergi? Jangan siksa dia, Chanyeol. Kau tahu sendiri Nana selalu menyakitinya secara terang−terangan di depanmu!"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Chanyeol−_ah_, kau bukan _appa_. Kau bukan Park Kyuhyun. Kau Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol adikku." Kepala Chanyeol berdenyut sakit, selalu seperti itu ketika ia beradu argumen dengan kakak tertuanya. Ia kesal karena setiap orang terlihat begitu membela Baekhyun. Bahkan keponakan kembarnya pun menangis saat Chanyeol memukul Baekhyun di depan mereka, bahkan memohon untuk tidak memukul Baekhyun lagi. "Kau bukan _appa_, Chanyeol. Kau adalah pria baik−baik. Jangan samakan dirimu dengan _appa_. Kau bisa menjadi dirimu sendiri, Chanyeol." Kalimat itu terus diulang Yoora untuk menenangkan hati adiknya yang kalut. Wanita itu dapat melihat lelehan air mata yang perlahan menghiasi wajah Chanyeol. Senyuman kecil terpatri di wajahnya sebelum akhirnya memeluk tubuh tinggi adiknya.

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

_Bugh._

Baekhyun tersungkur keras saat beberapa bodyguard Nana memukulinya dengan tidak manusiawi. Wajahnya sudah sangat berantakan. Penuh luka lebam yang membiru, beberapa sobekan di bibir dan darah yang mengalir dari pelipisnya. Itu sudah pukulan entah keberapa yang diterimanya selama setahun ini. Tak hanya luka fisik, namun wanita itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun sakit hati dengan ucapannya yang pedas. Ingin sekali Baekhyun berlari pergi dan mengakhiri penderitaan ini, namun sosok Chanyeol sendirilah yang membuatnya bertahan disini.

Dulu, Kris pernah menolongnya. Namun berakhir dengan kakaknya yang koma selama beberap hari di rumah sakit dan pemecatan dari posisi kepemimpinannya. Ia bahkan tak tahu dimana Kris sekarang. Karena Chanyeol tak pernah memberitahunya.

Bugh.

"Akh!" Perutnya terasa sakit karena tendangan yang bertubi−tubi dan rasa sakit itu membuatnya memuntahkan darah begitu banyak. Nana Park berdiri angkuh di depannya lalu menarik rambut Baekhyun begitu keras. Baekhyun refleks menahan tarikan itu karena bagitu sakit. Bibir berlipstik merah wanita itu menyunggingkan senyuman kemenangan.

"Itulah akibatnya kalau kau keras kepala." Tatapan keduanya beradu. "Pergi atau aku akan membunuhmu, pria jalang! Kau hanya mainan Chanyeol. Dia bahkan takkan sudi mendaratkan tangannya pada penismu! Jadi, jangan berharap banyak." ucap wanita itu vulgar dan bernada sombong. Nana tentu saja berani mengatakan itu karena ia tahu kalau Baekhyun selama ini disiksa oleh Chanyeol tanpa disentuh secara langsung. Dan itu membuat wanita itu merasa menang.

"Buang dia di tempat sampah samping apartemen Karl."

"Baik, Nona."

Tubuh lemah Baekhyun pun dibawa menggunakan mobil dan dilempar ke samping tong sampah apartemen Chanyeol, tempat yang ia tinggali sekarang. Ia sudah sering seperti ini, hampir setiap hari. Namun tak pernah sekalipun Chanyeol bersimpati padanya. Pria jangkung itu hanya akan melempar tatapan dingin lalu memasuki kamarnya tanpa menggubris luka−luka yang tampak jelas di tubuhnya. Baekhyun memeluk lututnya dalam pembaringan itu. Menangis lagi, entah keberapa kalinya.

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

"Sshh— a−akh! S−Sakithh..." Baekhyun mengerang dalam buaian kenikmatan yang menghujaninya bertubi−tubi. Hal semacam ini sudah digelutinya semenjak setahun yang lalu, bahkan harga dirinya sudah jatuh dan terinjak−injak. Namun ia mencoba untuk mengabaikan semua itu demi kesenangan lelaki jangkung yang dicintainya. "Sshh— Chanhh, AKH!" Entah klimaks keberapa kalinya ia dapatkan dari vibrator yang bersarang dalam holenya. Ia meringis antara sakit dan nikmat. Lubangnya sudah lecet dan berdarah, tetapi vibrator itu masih saja bergetar tanpa ampun di dalamnya.

Dan lagi−lagi memberi getaran nikmat pada titik terdalamnya. Tangan yang terborgol di headboard ranjang benar−benar menyiksanya. Ditambah gagball yang bersemayam di dalam mulutnya membuatnya kesulitan berbicara. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol, ingin meminta Chanyeol untuk menghentikan siksaan ini karena ia sudah benar−benar lelah. Ia sudah berada dalam posisi ini selama 2 jam tanpa melepaskan vibrator sialan itu.

"C−Chanhh. Pleashh." Baekhyun menatap lelaki di seberangnya dengan pandangan sayu. Tetapi lelaki itu justru tengah menunduk dengan kepala yang memijit pelipisnya pelan. Entah apa yang pikirkan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tak memahaminya. "AKH!" Tak urung sprei Baekhyun sudah berlumuran sperma bercampur sedikit darah. Matanya sembab karena menangis tanpa suara sedari tadi. Ia frustasi, sungguh. Chanyeol semakin membuatnya menderita karena lelaki itu tak benar−benar ingin menyentuhnya.

"Ahh—" Baekhyun kembali menitikkan airmata saat prostatnya kembali berkedut keenakan. Rasa nikmatnya memang membuat siapapun lupa untuk berpijak di tanah, tapi tetap saja ini menyiksa −karena Baekhyun pun sudah terlalu lelah untuk merasakan nikmat itu sendiri. "Akh.. Aku lelahh... Chanhh." Chanyeol menatapnya kali ini. Pandangan menusuk dan dingin seperti biasa. Pandangan yang kadang membuat Baekhyun begitu takut dan juga sedih.

"Pleashh." Mata keduanya bertemu dan Chanyeol tak bergerak seinci pun. Membuat Baekhyun merasa terabaikan dan tak berguna lagi. Ia sudah akan menutup matanya sebelum merasakan sebuah jari mengeluarkan vibrator kecil yang tadi bersarang di holenya. Membuat lubang yang penuh dengan lube itu tampak kosong dan hampa. Baekhyun terengah. Merasakan nafasnya yang sudah terputus−putus. Seakan detik ini adalah akhir hidupnya.

Tangan besar itu tiba−tiba saja memberi usapan yang begitu lembut di daerah selangkangannya membuat Baekhyun refleks mendesis. Entah mengapa hatinya menghangat secara tiba−tiba. Chanyeol tak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Pria tinggi itu biasanya akan mencabut peralatan itu dengan kasar lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja. Namun kali ini, Baekhyun merasakan kecupan di bagian pinggang dan baik hingga tengkuknya. Dan gagball yang bersarang di mulutnya pun terlepas sempurna.

Kecupan itu berubah menjadi jilatan sensual yang membuat gairah Baekhyun meningkat kembali. Ia dapat merasakan rasa dingin dan basah di bagian punggungnya hingga belakang kuping. Posisi Chanyeol yang berada di belakang punggungnya membuat ia merinding seketika. Deru nafas yang berat, sarat akan nafsu, terdengar jelas dalam inderanya. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan desahan yang mungkin saja akan membuat Chanyeol jijik padanya.

_Klik._

Borgol di tangannya terlepas begitu saja.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh polos Baekhyun. Menatap kedua netra Baekhyun penuh maksa sebelum melesakkan tubuh besarnya dalam dekapan Baekhyun −setelah berhasil menutupi tubuh polos lelaki mungil itu tentunya. Baekhyun kaget, tentu saja. Chanyeol tampak berbeda. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan lelaki jangkung itu. Namun ia terlihat rapuh. Sinar matanya meredup, tak seperti biasanya yang tampak sadis dan dingin.

Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu secara perlahan membalas pelukan hangat itu. Keduanya pun terdiam tanpa ada sepatah kata yang terucap. Hingga rasa kantuk pun membawa Baekhyun ke dalam mimpi indah malam itu.

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

Sebuah ruangan kecil berpintu sel putih terlihat begitu penuh dengan coretan dan gambaran khas anak kecil. Beberapa tulisan random dan tulisan dengan nama Byun Baekhyun juga tergambar jelas disana. Ruangan minim itu hanya terdapat ranjang dan meja yang sama berwarna putih. Ada pencahayaan kecil yang berasal dari jendela di dinding bagian atas. Namun setinggi apapun ukuran tubuh manusia, takkan ada yang bisa meraihnya. Jendela itu bertujuan untuk meminimalisir pasien−pasien yang ingin kabur dari tempat istimewa ini.

Kris membenamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya. Pria bersurai blonde itu kembali menangis, membayangkan kesengsaraan yang dialami adiknya akibat perbuatannya. Pakaian piyama khas rumah sakit jiwa melekat di tubuhnya, ranjang kecilnya berderit kecil saat tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Satu jam yang lalu Nana Park datang kembali dan memberikan video penyiksaan Baekhyun padanya. Jika Baekhyun lebih disiksa secara fisik, maka Kris akan disiksa secara psikis. Kejiwaannya memang semakin kacau semenjak video−video itu rutin diberikan Nana padanya.

Wajahnya kusut dan pucat. Raut ketakutan terlihat jelas dari pancaran matanya. Ia tampak begitu buruk dengan keadaannya yang sekarang.

"Baekhyun... Baekhyun kecilku." gumamnya disela isak tangis itu. "Baekhyun..."

.

"**To Be Continued—"**

.

**A/N : **

Maaf karena plotnya terkesan terburu−buru dan membuat FF ini menjadi tidak menarik lagi. Juga belum sempet di edit. Waks. Sebenernya aku sendiri juga tidak begitu tertarik untuk meneruskan karena kurangnya ide dan referensi. Jujur, aku ingin cepet menyelesaikan FF yang ini meskipun lama –tapi _yeah_, jangan berharap banyak juga. Jangan meminta lebih banyak words, karena hanya inilah yang bisa kuhasilkan dari ide dadakan tadi pagi. Aku bahkan mengetik ini bergantian dengan FF JS. ToT

_**Aku update bareng kak Ai [RedApplee] sama kak Pupuputri malam ini. Cek story list mereka juga ya? *kedip kedip***_

_So, mind to review? Or give me some ideas?_


	8. Chapter 8, The Old Chanyeol

.

"**VENGEANCE"**

.

**CHAPTER 8**

.

Nana Park, gadis yang bekerja sebagai model sekaligus orang penting di organisasi hitam itu bukanlah gadis yang benar−benar terbentuk menjadi seorang yang sadis. Pendidikan dari sang ayah sedari kecil itulah yang berpengaruh pada pertumbuhan dan sifat yang dimilikinya. Ia ambisius dan apapun yang menjadi keinginannya harus terpenuhi. Termasuk membalaskan dendam pada sosok mungil Byun Baekhyun. Sebenarnya, jika ditilik dari kejamnya anggota mafia Keluarga Park, Nana Parklah yang menduduki peringat pertama. Ialah satu−satunya anak yang benar−benar mewarisi sifat Park Kyuhyun, dan bukannya Chanyeol. Pria jangkung itu hanya tengah berada dalam kuasanya sekarang.

Apa obat depresi yang diberikan pada Chanyeol itu benar−benar sebuah obat depresi? Moon Gayoung memang telah memberikan obat yang tepat, namun Nana selalu berhasil menukarnya dengan sebuah obat dimana menghasilkan monster kejam dalam diri Chanyeol. Semacam obat dimana pengaruhnya akan membuat si pengguna memiliki sifat psikopat. Efek obat itu akan terus bekerja sampai dia mendapatkan obyek untuk memuaskannya. Penyiksaan yang didapatkan Baekhyun itulah salah satunya. Juga saat melihat Baekhyun babak belur oleh tingkah Nana, itu semua adalah efek obat yang diberikan kakak Chanyeol itu padanya.

Tak ada yang mengetahui itu kecuali Nana sendiri dan dokter khusus yang membuatnya. Bahkan Gayoung dan Yoora pun tak mengetahuinya.

"_Abeoji_, aku bersumpah akan membalas kematian _abeoji_. Bocah sialan itu akan tersiksa dan mati perlahan di tangan Chanyeol." Seringaian tergambar jelas di wajah cantiknya. Tangannya terkepal erat dan rautnya terlihat sangat emosi. Ia teringat akan wajah Baekhyun yang begitu memuakkan. Wajah tersiksa seolah minta dikasihani itu benar−benar menyedihkan. Namun, bukan putri Park Kyuhyun jika Nana dengan mudah merasa iba karena ekspresi itu. Byun Baekhyun, dia hanya belum tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan Nana untuk membuatnya semakin menderita.

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

Baekhyun merasakan pening di kepalanya saat terbangun pagi itu. Tubuhnya serasa remuk luar dalam. Bekas membiru di beberapa bagian tubuhnya terlihat jelas sekarang. Ini pasti karena pemukulan yang dilakukan bodyguard suruhan Nana kemarin. Bahkan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas dari pantulan kaca, kalau sudut bibirnya membiru bahkan nyaris hitam. Bibir tipisnya refleks meringis pelan saat merasakan rasa nyeri di bagian hole dan selangkangannya. Ah, ia baru ingat jika Chanyeol menyiksanya kembali semalam.

Tunggu, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal benaknya sekarang.

Chanyeol.

Pria itu memeluk pinggangnya semalaman. Baekhyun jelas mengingatnya. Bagaimana sentuhan lembut pria itu. Ciuman bahkan jilatan di bagian punggung hingga tengkuknya. Sentuhan yang selama ini didambakannya, ia merasakannya semalam. Tapi mendapati ranjang yang hanya berisikan dirinya, Baekhyun ragu. Apa mungkin semalam itu hanya mimpi? Bisa saja itu hanya mimpi karena ia merasa lelah hingga ingin pingsan semalam.

"Hhh, mungkin itu hanya mimpi." Tak mungkin Chanyeol sudi menyentuhnya. Pria itu hanya suka melihatnya tersiksa dalam buaian kenikmatan dunia. Suka melihat rintihannya saat kesakitan. Lelaki mungil itu tersenyum kecut kemudian membawa tubuh telanjangnya memasuki kamar mandi. Membersihan diri untuk bersiap bekerja.

.

Baekhyun menatap meja makannya penuh tanda tanya. Tak biasanya meja itu sudah terdapat roti bakar dan susu strawberry. Biasanya Baekhyun akan memasakkan sarapan untuk Chanyeol sebelum pria itu pergi bekerja. Namun yang didapatinya kini benar−benar membuatnya heran. Baekhyun mengalihkan eksistensinya pada sosok Chanyeol yang sibuk menuang air dingin pada gelasnya dan menenggak air putih itu dalam beberapa detik. Pria itu bahkan tak menatapnya walau pun menyadari kehadirannya.

Baekhyun menunduk dan memilih mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan tersebut. Ia menatap makanan itu penuh binar. Ia memang sangat kelaparan, namun ia takut menyentuh makanan itu. Mungkin saja itu milik Chanyeol dan Chanyeol akan memukulnya jika ia nekat mengambilnya.

"Kau tidak usah bekerja hari ini."

_Dugh._

Pintu kulkas tertutup sedikit lebih keras dan Baekhyun pun langsung menatapnya. Sedikit bingung dengan ucapan pria yang dicintainya itu. Baekhyun menjabat sebagai wakil kepala bagian desain, jadi tidak mungkin ia tak masuk kerja. Chanyeol akan melepaskan pundi−pundi wonnya jika Baekhyun tak datang meski hanya sehari. Pria tinggi dengan balutan kemeja putih itu masih enggan menatapnya dan sibuk membenahi dasinya, namun agaknya ia kesulitan.

"Hey, bantu aku."

"Y−Ya?"

"Dasiku."

Baekhyun berdiri dengan gerakan kaku. Kemudian tangannya terulur secara perlahan untuk membenahi dasi pria jangkung itu. Menarik dan memasukkan dasi itu, membuat simpul dengan jemari tangannya yang lincah. Tak dapat dipungkiri, dalam jarak sedekat ini ia bisa merasakan aroma mint menyegarkan yang keluar dari nafas Chanyeol. Parfum beraroma maskulin yang digunakan Chanyeol pun terasa memanjakan inderanya. Lelaki ini begitu sempurna, tapi Baekhyun tak habis pikir kenapa Chanyeol belum juga menikah. Ya, meski tidak rela namun Chanyeol itu membutuhkan seorang anak sebagai penerusnya.

Chanyeol menatapnya dan Baekhyun sibuk menunduk, tak berani menatap netra bulat itu.

"Kau tampak menyedihkan." Baekhyun tercekat mendengarnya. Setelah perasaan mendebarkan dan kehangatan pagi yang dirasakannya beberapa menit yang lalu, Chanyeol langsung sukses membuatnya terjatuh. Sesak, namun ia bisa apa. "Apa kau begitu lemah sampai tidak bisa melawan Nana? Aku muak melihat lebam−lebam di wajahmu itu. Itu tampak menyedihkan."

"M−Maaf." cicitnya. Kegiatan membenahi dasi itu sudah selesai beberapa detik yang tadi.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf." Chanyeol berdecih. "Aku tak peduli." Pria itu segera meraih tas kerjanya dan memberi tatapan tajam pada Baekhyun –yang hanya membalas dengan tatapan sendu. "Makan itu." Dagunya menunjuk pada roti bakar dan susu yang telah siap di meja tadi. "Jangan sampai kau sakit dan menghabiskan uangku hanya untuk mengobati tubuh menjijikkanmu itu. Dasar tidak berguna."

_Brakk._

"Benar," Baekhyun jatuh terduduk dengan air mata yang menumpuk di kelopak matanya. "Tubuh yang menjijikkan ini tak pantas untuk diobati." Ia tertawa miris. "Bahkan hati di dalamnya mungkin sudah membusuk."

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

Chanyeol sedang menyibukkan dirinya dengan tumpukan berkas−berkas di mejanya. Ada hal penting yang perlu ia urusi beberapa hari ini karena itulah ia berniat untuk lembur. Pagi tadi Enrique datang dan memberitahunya perihal pembelian perusahaan Byun oleh pengusaha asing. Itu benar−benar berita bagus dan menguntungkan. Dengan penjualan seluruh aset Byun, ia bisa dengan mudah menguasai segalanya –dengan bantuan Luhan dan Enrique tentunya. Namun kesibukan itu harus rela tertunda oleh suara dering telepon di mejanya. Tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari layar ipadnya, Chanyeol pun mengangkat panggilan dari resepsionis bawah itu.

"Maaf Tuan Park, ada seorang anak kecil yang mencari Tuan Byun Baekhyun. Saya sudah menghubungi meja Tuan Byun tetapi tidak mendapat jawaban. Apa Tuan Byun sedang bersama anda?" Chanyeol sedikit mengernyit mendengar suara itu.

"Tidak. Dia tidak masuk hari ini." Sudah seperti rahasia umum, siapapun pasti tahu kalau Baekhyun adalah milik Chanyeol, maka dari itu jika para pegawai tak bisa menghubungi Baekhyun, mereka akan mencarinya langsung pada pemiliknya. "Siapa anak itu?"

"Dia mengaku sebagai anak Tuan Byun, Tuan."

Anak?

"Namanya?"

"Aleyna Byun." Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya. Otaknya tengah berpikir keras kenapa anak itu berada di kantornya dan mencari Baekhyun. Ia tentu masih ingat betul kalau Baekhyun memang sempat menikah dengan Seulgi dan bercerai. Dan anak itu— tentu saja dari hasil pernikahan sialan itu. Chanyeol menggeram tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Apa Seulgi berharap untuk kembali pada Baekhyun? Jika iya, Chanyeol akan membunuh wanita itu detik itu juga. Dengan yang nada dingin ia pun membalas, "Apa anak itu datang bersama ibunya?"

"Tidak, Tuan. Dia sendirian dan ia menangis sedari tadi mencari Tuan Byun."

"Bawa dia pada Luhan dan minta Luhan untuk kemari."

"Baik, Tuan."

"_Brengsek. Dasar jalang! Aku takkan membiarkan Baekhyunku kembali padamu lagi, Kang Seulgi_."

.

"Karl?" Luhan masuk setelah mengetuk pintunya dua kali. Luhan datang sepuluh menit setelah perintah Chanyeol pada resepsionisnya tadi. Sedikit banyak itu membuat Chanyeol kesal karena harus menunggu lelaki Chinese itu. Chanyeol menatap seorang anak kecil yang sesegukan di belakang Luhan. Tatapan tajam itu tentunya membuat gadis kecil itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Luhan. "Hey, dude. Dia hanya anak kecil. Hentikan tatapanmu itu."

"Dia anak Kang Seulgi dan aku sangat membenci tikus betina yang sudah mengotori milikku itu." Luhan merotasikan bola matanya, jengah akan sikap mengintimidasi Chanyeol. "Kenapa terlambat?"

"Aku mencari sesuatu tadi. Aku pikir kau akan membutuhkannya." Luhan meletakkan sebuah amplop coklat pada Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu membukanya dengan gerakan santai. Masa bodoh dengan sosok Luhan yang menuntun bocah kecil itu untuk duduk di sofa ruangannya. Sebelum mengambil beberapa kertas di dalam amplop besar itu, ia sempatkan melirik Luhan. Dan lelaki Chinese itu tengah berbicara dengan Aleyna. Berusaha menenangkan gadis kecil itu. "Bagaimana?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya melihat data Seulgi di dalam amplop itu.

"Apa ini?"

"Sebenarnya selama ini aku masih memata−matai mantan istri Baekhyun itu tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Entahlah, aku hanya merasa perlu melakukannya. Dan _bang_! Ternyata itu akan sangat berguna sekarang." Chanyeol membaca beberapa berkas itu dan heran melihat surat kematian yang menyelip diantara banyaknya kertas. Chanyeol membaca surat itu dan sedikit terkejut melihat nama Kang Seulgi terpampang disana. "Kang Seulgi sudah meninggal enam bulan yang lalu karena kasus pembunuhan. Belum ada yang tahu siapa pelakunya, tapi kemungkinan besar itu dilakukan oleh suami sendiri."

"..." Chanyeol masih sibuk melihat−lihat kertas itu dan menghubungkannya dengan kejadian aneh yang dialaminya hari ini. Kedatangan Aleyna dan lain sebagainya. "Aku pikir mereka sedang berada di luar negeri." gumamnya, namun Luhan masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Tidak, mereka kembali setahun yang lalu. Bahkan lebih awal dari kepulangan Baekhyun kesini." Luhan mengusap rambut Aleyna. "Aku mendatangi Aleyna secara pribadi dan kaget melihat penyiksaan yang dilakukan ayahnya sendiri. Jadi yeah, aku memberikan alamat kantor ini jika terjadi sesuatu padanya. Dan sepertinya memang sudah terjadi sesuatu." Luhan menatap Aleyna lembut. "Anak manis, ceritakan pada paman apa yang terjadi sehingga kau sampai di tempat ini?"

Chanyeol menatap interaksi itu. Aleyna masih terisak−isak, namun tangisannya tidak sekeras tadi. Mungkin karena anak itu merasa mengenal Luhan.

"_Daddy... Daddy_... dimana? Hiks—"

"Tenanglah, Aley. Paman berjanji akan mengantarkanmu pada _daddy_mu setelah kau mau menceritakannya? Hm?"

"Tidak! Apa kau gila ingin mempertemukan mereka?! Apa kau tahu bagaimana sulitnya aku menyembunyikan keberadaan Seulgi dari Baekhyun?!" Chanyeol langsung murka dan membuat Aleyna kaget. Anak itu pasti berpikir kalau Chanyeol adalah sosok yang sangat kejam. "Kau pikir siapa kau bocah?! Keluar dari kantorku. Aku tidak akan mempertemukanmu dengan Baekhyunku. Tidak akan pernah!"

Aleyna kembali menangis, kali ini sangat keras sampai membuat Luhan frustasi.

"PARK CHANYEOL!" Luhan berteriak kesal. Bagaimana mungkin pria itu bisa bersikap kasar pada seorang anak kecil yang tak tahu apapun. "Bagaimana pun juga Baekhyun adalah ayahnya. Ia hanya akan merasa terlindungi oleh ayah kandungnya. Jangan bodoh dan berhenti menyiksa kehidupan Baekhyun. Dia juga berhak mendapat sedikit kebahagiaan." Luhan menggandeng tangan Aleyna dan beranjak keluar. Namun sebelum melewati pintu, Luhan menatap Chanyeol. "Kau harus membawanya pada Baekhyun. Dia hanya anak kecil, Karl. Dia tak tahu apa−apa. Seulgi dan Baekhyun hanyalah masa lalu."

Luhan pun pergi. Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya kasar. Ia bingung. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Ia hanya tak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun lagi.

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

Chanyeol bersandar pada kursi kemudinya, wajahnya tampak frustasi dan pandangannya begitu dingin. Tangan besarnya sibuk menyisir surai abunya dengan jemarinya yang panjang. Ini pukul 8 malam dan ia memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Setelah perdebatan batin tidak penting selama berjam−jam, akhirnya ia membawa Aleyna pulang ke apartemennya –_yeah_ meski harus dengan paksaan Luhan juga. Anak berumur sekitar 8 tahun itu tampak terdiam sembari memilin ujung roknya. Wajahnya menunduk tanpa berani menatap Chanyeol.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa kau mencari Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada yang terkesan sangat datar. Ia tak menyukai anak ini, oke? Gadis cilik ini akan menjadi perusak nantinya. Mungkin saja gara−gara anak ini Baekhyun akan meninggalkannya atau paling parah kabur ke luar negeri.

Aleyna melirik Chanyeol barang sebentar kemudian menunduk lagi.

"S−Steven _d−daddy_ sering memukuli Aley, Aleyna takut. _Mom_ sudah tidak ada lagi untuk membela Aley, karena _daddy_ menusukkan pisau pada perut _mommy_. D−Dan Aley tidak boleh mengatakannya pada siapapun." Anak itu terisak dan Chanyeol tidak bisa lagi untuk tidak kaget mendengarkan fakta itu. Ternyata suami baru Kang Seulgi adalah seorang brengsek. Ia tak tahu ia harus senang atau justru sedih. Karena sejujurnya kabar ini terlalu mengagetkan. "Steven _daddy_ semakin berani memegang−megang paha Aley, kadang _daddy_ malah menciuminya. A−Aleyna benar−benar takut lalu menggigit tangannya dan kabur." Mata cantik gadis itu berkaca−kaca dan suaranya sudah sedikit serak menahan tangis. "Aley ingin bertemu _daddy_." Yang dimaksud gadis cilik itu adalah ayah kandungnya, Baekhyun.

"Kita akan menemuinya." Chanyeol masih berujar datar, meskipun hatinya sudah merasakan dilema sekarang. "Dan jangan panggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan _daddy_ lagi. Kau panggil dia _appa_, ini bukan di Inggris. Kau mengerti?" Gadis cilik itu mengangguk−angguk kecil sembari mengusap lelehan airmata di pipinya. Chanyeol menatap keluar jendela tanpa menghilangkan fokus pada jalanan. Berpikir apakah ini semacam takdir atau hanya permainan Tuhan? Kenapa disaat ia sedang membingungkan perasaannya, Aleyna datang dan memperkeruh semuanya? Ia tak mungkin menyiksa Baekhyun dihadapan anak itu. Entahlah, ia menjadi tak tega untuk menyakiti gadis kecil yang hampir dilecehkan ayah tirinya itu.

Teringat ucapan anak kecil itu, lantas Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Bang Yongguk, bawa anak buahmu dan habisi seseorang bernama Steven Lee. Buang mayatnya dan jangan sampai meninggalkan jejak." Setelah sambungan itu mati, Chanyeol kembali menatap jalanan. Kali ini bibirnya menyunggingkan seringaian. Aleyna yang berada disampingnya hanya menatap bingung namun enggan untuk bertanya. "Bajingan busuk seperti itu harus dikirim ke neraka secepatnya." gumamnya.

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

Gayoung menatap botol di tangannya dengan raut wajah yang cemas. Jujur, ia ingin sekali meneriaki Nana yang sudah melakukan hal gila pada adiknya sendiri. Namun, sekali lagi, Nana punya kendali yang besar dalam organisasi hitam milik Keluarga Park. Para mafia itu takkan menunggu hari berganti hanya untuk memusnahkan seluruh anggota keluarganya. Wanita cantik itu menghela nafas dalam−dalam.

"Gayoung−_ah_?"

"_Eonni_!" Gayoung segera menarik lengan Yoora untuk mengikutinya ke dalam ruang rahasia miliknya. Ruan meter yang sengaja Chanyeol peruntukkan bagi dokter khusus yang menanganinya. Hanya Chanyeol dan sang dokter saja yang mengetahui keberadaan ruangan itu. Dan kini ditambah Yoora. Membuat wanita dengan tinggi 165 cm itu terheran−heran akan ruang serba putih itu. "_Eonni_, ada hal penting yang perlu kusampaikan."

Yoora mengalihkan perhatiannya dan mengernyit melihat wajah gelisah Gayoung.

"Kita duduk dulu dan katakan apa yang membuatmu segelisah itu." Gayoung yang panik hanya bisa mengangguk dan mereka pun duduk bersebelahan di sofa ruang tersebut. Wanita yang telah menjadi dokter pribadi Chanyeol itu memberikan botol berisikan obat−obatan tanpa merek pada Yoora dan wanita berambut pendek itu hanya menatapnya bingung. "Bukankah ini obat yang selalu kau berikan pada Chanyeol? Obat depresi kan?" Gayoung menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga memerah.

"Awalnya aku berpikir begitu. Tapi, setelah aku teliti di dalamnya bukanlah kandungan obat depresi yang seharusnya. Seseorang telah menukar obat yang selama ini kuberikan pada Karl." Sebagai kakak tertua, Yoora tak mungkin untuk tidak kaget menerima kenyataan mendadak ini. "Aku tadi berniat untuk memberikan obat herbal baru pada Karl sepulang dari rumah sakit. Tapi, bukannya menemukan Karl, aku justru melihat Nana _eonni_ memasuki ruangan Karl dan menukar obat yang kuberikan kemarin dengan botol obat ini." Mata Gayoung memerah dan tubuhnya bergetar. "Obat ini... obat inilah yang membuat Karl menjadi gila. Aku yakin!"

"A−Apa? K−Kau yakin kalau itu perbuatan adikku?"

"Aku tidak berani membual, _eonni_. Kau tahu sendiri nyawa keluargaku ada di tangan kalian. Aku tidak mungkin membohongimu." Gayoung terisak bersamaan dengan lelehan liquid di pipi Yoora. "Aku memberitahumu karena takut kalau aku tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk menyampaikan kebenaran ini." Gayoung tampak panik. "Bodoh! Sudah pasti Nana _eonni _tadi melihatku saat aku berlari pergi!" Gayoung menangkup wajahnya yang basah. Entah mengapa, ia merasa kalau Nana melihat kepergiaannya tadi. Nyawanya dalam bahaya sekarang.

"Aku akan melindungimu, Gayoung."

"Tidak, _eonni_. Percuma saja. Jika bukan aku, Nana _eonni _pasti akan mengincar keluargaku." Yoora memeluk wanita baik itu dengan erat. Jujur, dia sangat benci dengan dunia mafia yang digeluti keluarganya sejak dulu. Ia hanya ingin keluarganya hidup normal saja layaknya keluarga−keluarga lainnya. Namun, didikan ayahnya benar−benar telah melekat erat pada sosok Nana dan wanita bertubuh semampai itu berniat untuk membuat Chanyeol mengikuti langkahnya. "Kau harus menghentikannya, _eonni_. Obat−obatan itu bisa membunuh Karl dengan perlahan."

Yoora rasa, inilah saatnya untuk bertindak sebagai anak sulung.

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

Baekhyun sedikit meringis di setiap gerakannya. Ia tak bisa tidur siang dengan nyenyak karena luka di tubuhnya belum diobati sejak kemarin. Akhirnya, dengan sangat terpaksa, ia meninggalkan ranjang empuknya hanya untuk mencari kotak obat. Ia pun berniat untuk membuat makan malam karena Chanyeol sudah akan pulang satu jam lagi. Setelah mengembalikan kotak obatnya, ia pun bergegas menuju dapur. Namun belum sepuluh detik ia membuka lemari es, suara dantingan khas dari arah pintu sudah terlanjur menginterupsinya. Sepertinya Chanyeol pulang lebih awal.

"_Daddy_!" Suara cempreng khas anak kecil langsung menginvasi indera pendengarannya. Mata sipitnya membulat melihat sosok anaknya berada di samping Chanyeol. Senyuman lebar tak dapat ditahannya ketika gadis cilik itu menubruknya dengan pelukan erat. Baekhyun pun merendahkan tubuhnya dan balik memeluk gadis kecilnya. Ia begitu merindukan sosok yang sangat mirip dengannya ini. Mata sipitnya bahkan sudah berkaca−kaca saking bahagianya dia. "_Daddy— _Aley _miss you so much. Take me, dad. Save me_." Baekhyun mengelus rambut panjang anaknya dengan sayang.

"Daddy'_s here_, _baby_." Baekhyun memberikan ciuman di seluruh wajah anaknya. Keduanya menangis dalam kebahagiaan yang membuncah. Chanyeol yang melihat momen itu hanya bisa mematung. Kapan terakhir kali ia melihat senyuman Baekhyun? Ia bahkan tak ingat. Senyum itu... jujur, ia sangat merindukannya. Senyuman manis yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada lelaki mungil itu. "C−Chanyeol—" Seolah tersadar, Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik Aleyna untuk bersembunyi di belakangnya.

Chanyeol berdecih melihatnya.

"Aku bukan seorang pengecut yang akan menyakiti anak kecil, Byun." Chanyeol melempar tas kerjanya dan melonggarkan dasinya. "Apa kau tak ingat dengan siapa bocah itu datang?" Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup. Benar juga, Chanyeollah yang membawa anaknya padanya. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin? Sudah setahun lebih mereka tak berkomunikasi karena Chanyeol yang tak mengijinkannya. Lalu mengapa tiba−tiba Aleyna bersama lelaki itu?

"Bagaimana—"

"Kang Seulgi mati terbunuh." Baekhyun tersentak mendengar jawaban itu. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi percaya−tidak percaya. Chanyeol merebahkan punggungnya di sofa tanpa memperdulikan raut wajah Baekhyun. "Entah bagaimana caranya anak itu datang dan mencarimu. Sesungguhnya aku sangat muak melihat anak kecil. Tapi, aku mengijinkannya tinggal disini sampai kau bisa melunasi hutang−hutangmu padaku."

"T−Tapi—"

"Ah, benar." Chanyeol menatapnya tajam dengan seringaian yang mengerikan. "Kau bahkan tak memiliki sepeser uang pun sekarang." Jantung lelaki mungil itu berdetak ngilu dan dadanya terasa sesak. Ucapan Chanyeol benar−benar terdengar tajam dan menusuk. "Baiklah. Aku akan mengijinkannya tinggal di rumah Yoora."

"Tidak!" Baekhyun dengan cepat menolaknya. Bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan anaknya berada di lingkungan tempat Nana berada. Ia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan wanita itu jika melihat anaknya. Mungkin saja Nana akan menyiksanya. Tidak, cukup ia saja yang menderita. "Aku mohon, biarkan dia berada disini. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, Chanyeol−_sshi_." Chanyeol tersenyum remeh. Mudah sekali mengancam Baekhyun karena ia tahu betul kalau lelaki mungil itu sangat takut pada kakak perempuannya.

"Kalau begitu, bocah itu akan melakukan pekerjaan rumah ketika aku dan kau pergi bekerja." Bahkan Chanyeol tak sudi mengganti kalimat 'aku dan kau' menjadi 'kami'. Bahkan kalimat sesederhana itupun berhasil menyakitinya. Lelaki mungil itu menunduk sembari meremas genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan Aleyna. Ia dilema. Aleyna terbiasa hidup dengan penuh kasih sayang, ia tak mungkin memperlakukannya seperti pembantu.

"C−Chanyeol−_sshi_, aku akan melakukan pekerjaanku dua kali lipat. J−Jadi Aleyna tak perlu—"

"Ucapanku adalah perintah Byun Baekhyun. Bukan sebuah negosiasi." Baekhyun tak bisa membayangkan lagi bagaimana keadaan Aleyna nanti. Bagaimana jika itu menyakitinya. Kehilangan Seulgi secara mendadak cukup membuatnya kaget. Jika Seulgi sudah meninggal, siapa lagi yang akan menjaga anaknya selain dia? Namun, membiarkan anaknya berada di lingkungan Park, sama saja memasukkan anaknya pada lubang buaya. Bahkan lebih buruk dari itu. Kenapa Aleyna yang tak tahu apapun harus terlibat?

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

Sooyeon, atau mungkin sekarang berganti nama kembali menjadi Park Sooyoung, memandang hamparan bunga krisan berwarna−warni di taman belakang rumahnya dengan tatapan sendu. Meskipun hanya bercahayakan bulan dan lampu taman, namun ia bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa indahnya bunga−bunga mungil itu. Bunga itu, bunga yang sangat disukai seseorang. Seseorang yang masih hinggap dalam benaknya. Seseorang yang begitu berarti meskipun telah menyakitinya.

Ia memikirkan kejadian setahun yang lalu, dimana ia mendapati kenyataan yang membuatnya sempat membenci sosok kakak bermarga Byun yang merawatnya selama bertahun−tahun. Meskipun ia tak mengingat masa lalunya, namun bukti−bukti yang diberikan Nana Park, serta pengakuan Baekhyun, membuatnya yakin kalau Baekhyun memang telah membohonginya habis−habisan selama ini.

Ia sangat ingat ketika ia berteriak kearah Baekhyun dan mengumpat habis−habisan pada sosok yang pernah melindunginya itu. Jujur, Sooyoung tak bisa membenci Baekhyun. Meskipun ia telah mencoba, ia tak bisa. Ia hanya tak habis pikir, kenapa Baekhyun harus membunuh keluarganya, memisahkannya dengan keluarganya, bahkan menghapus ingatannya? Dan kenapa Baekhyun memperlakukannya dengan baik jika lelaki itu membenci 'Park'? Kenapa Baekhyun membuatnya tak bisa membenci 'Byun'? Kenapa?

"_Oppa_..." lirihnya sembari memeluk kedua lututnya. Terdengar isakan kecil dari bibir tipisnya. "Baekhyun _oppa_..."

Nyatanya ia sangat merindukan sosok itu.

.

Yoora berbalik dengan mata berkaca−kaca saat mendengar gumaman dari bibir tipis adiknya. Sooyoung, meskipun dia mengatakan kalau ia membenci Baekhyun, namun gadis itu tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan rindunya pada sosok kakak yang nyatanya bukan keluarga kandungnya. Seorang kakak yang ternyata adalah penculik dan pembunuh keluarganya. Yoora membekap mulutnya saat isakan juga keluar dari bibirnya. Sungguh, demi apapun. Semua ini bukanlah hal yang mereka inginkan.

Baik Chanyeol, Sooyoung, atau Nana sekalipun. Mereka hanya menyakiti diri mereka sendiri. Chanyeol dengan segala keegoisannya, yang mengatakan kalau ia sangat membenci Baekhyun meski nyatanya lelaki itu masih mencintai sosok di masa lalunya itu. Sooyoung dengan segala perasaan palsunya. Ia selalu terlihat dingin ketika menatap Baekhyun, namun gadis itu sebenarnya sangat merindukan pelukan Baekhyun sebagai seorang kakak yang melindunginya. Nana, gadis itu telah dibutakan oleh rasa dendam yang mendalam pada sosok Baekhyun. Rasa benci yang membuatnya menjadi sosok monster. Padahal ia yakin betul, kalau ada sosok lemah lembut yang tersembunyi dalam keangkuhannya.

Kapan semua ini berakhir? Kapan semua masalah ini selesai?

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

Chanyeol menatap datar sosok Baekhyun yang sibuk menidurkan Aleyna. Bibir tipis yang ranum itu tengah menyanyikan lagu 'Sing for you' sebagai lullaby untuk anaknya. Kelembutan wajahnya begitu menghipnotis. Chanyeol baru sadar kalau Baekhyun lebih terlihat seperti seorang ibu daripada seorang kepala rumah tangga. Bahkan dulu ia sempat mendengar kalau Baekhyunlah yang mengurus Aleyna sementara Seulgi berkencan dengan lelaki barunya kala itu. Tak mengherankan jika Aleyna tampak dekat dengan sosok ayahnya. Dan Chanyeol harus akui, kalau sosok Baekhyun yang keibuan justru terlihat mengagumkan.

Suara lembut itu masih mengalun dalam indera pendengarannya. Suara yang membawanya ke dalam masa lalu mereka yang manis. Rangkulan pertama, pelukan pertama, kecupan pertama, ciuman pertama, bahkan hubungan intim mereka yang terjadi di ruang musik beberapa tahun yang lalu. Semua itu berputar−putar seolah mengejek Chanyeol. Mengingatkannya akan betapa kejamnya ia pada Baekhyun sekarang. Betapa berubahnya seorang Park Chanyeol hanya karena rasa sakit hati yang diterimanya selama ini. Betapa hebat takdir yang mempermainkan hatinya sekarang. Kenapa benih−benih yang sudah ingin dibuangnya itu justru tumbuh kembali hanya karena sebuah senyuman tulus? Kenapa Baekhyun harus menjadi sosok yang tak bisa dibencinya?

"C−Chanyeol−_sshi_?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun tanpa bisa merubah raut wajahnya yang terkejut. Ia melamun terlalu lama sampai tak ingat jika ia masih bersandar pada pintu kamar Baekhyun. "A−Apa kau lapar? Akan kubuatkan makanan segera. Tunggulah sebentar jika—"

"Tak perlu. Aku masih kenyang." jawabnya dengan intonasi datar dan tatapan yang tak lepas dari wajah manis lelaki mungil di depannya. Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. Tatapan Chanyeol benar−benar membuatnya berdebar. Tatapan itu terasa intens tanpa ada kebencian yang biasanya secara jelas tergambar disana. "Aku ingin berbicara." Chanyeol berbalik dan berjalan kearah balkon apartemen itu. Baekhyun mengikuti dengan patuh. Sudah dikatakan bukan, kalau ucapan Chanyeol adalah perintah mutlak untuk budak sepertinya.

5 menit berlalu...

Namun hanya keheninganlah yang mendominasi.

Baekhyun memeluk lengannya sendiri saat merasakan angin malam menerpanya. Menusuk pori−pori hingga saraf−sarafnya terasa beku. Ia melirik sosok Chanyeol yang sibuk memandangi langit malam tanpa peduli dengan tubuh jangkungnya yang hanya berbalut kemeja putih tipis. Ah, Baekhyun lupa jika Chanyeol memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang kuat. Tak lemah sepertinya.

"Baekhyun..." Baekhyun menatap punggung Chanyeol sebelum menanggapi panggilan itu dengan kalimat 'ya?'. Chanyeol terdiam beberapa detik sebelum membalikkan badannya dan menatap Baekhyun tepat di matanya. "Apa—" Chanyeol berkedip pelan, seolah ragu pada ucapan yang akan dilontarkannya. Namun Baekhyun menunggu, dia masih menunggu kalimat Chanyeol dengan sabar. Yang lebih tinggi berdehem, memilih untuk mengganti topik tanpa benar−benar mengubah arah pembicaraan mereka. "Aku memberimu kesempatan untuk mengatakan apapun yang mengganjal di hatimu. Semuanya."

Baekhyun hanya menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Aku takkan menghukummu, tenang saja." Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap langit−langit penuh bintang itu kembali. Menatap manik Baekhyun hanya membuatnya berdebar tidak jelas. "Aku ingin mendengarnya. Apapun yang kau rasakan... katakan padaku." Lelaki mungil itu menunduk, menautkan jemari lentiknya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat−kuat. Ia ragu, ia bingung. Sikap Chanyeol yang berubah−ubah membuatnya takut untuk membuka mulut. "Katakan, Baekhyun."

"Aku—" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan seketika itu juga jantungnya berdentum dengan begitu kencang karena Chanyeol yang telah mengikis jarak mereka tanpa ia sadari. Pria jangkung itu semakin mendekat, dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari manik sipit Baekhyun. Entahlah, Chanyeol tiba−tiba saja merindukan masa lalu mereka. Melihat kelembutan dan sisi lain Baekhyun tadi, sedikit−sedikit telah menumbuhkan benih−benih itu lagi. Persetan dengan balas dendam, ia masih bisa melakukannya besok dan hari−hari berikutnya. Ia begitu menginginkan Baekhyun sekarang. Sebesar keinginannya saat mereka masih SMA. Chanyeol yang lembut seolah tiba−tiba kembali merasuki dirinya. Hingga tanpa sadar jemari besarnya telah mengusap pipi Baekhyun hingga belakang telinganya. Membuat lelaki mungil itu refleks memejamkan mata. Sentuhan lembut Chanyeol, sudah berapa tahun ia tak merasakannya? "Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol." ucapan lirih untuk menghentikan usapan lembut Chanyeol.

Kepala Chanyeol yang sedikit miring untuk melihat raut wajah penuh keyakinan milik Baekhyun. Mata bulatnya menapaki kejujuran dalam mata bulan sabit indah itu. Manik yang bersinar kembali dan berhasil membawa pikirannya memasuki masa indah mereka kembali. Ada kejujuran yang sangat dalam disampaikan Baekhyun lewat tatapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Detik berikutnya, bibir keduanya telah bertemu. Chanyeol membawanya dalam ciuman hangat yang begitu lembut. Debaran keduanya berpadu dalam satu irama. Lumatan lembut seolah mewakili seluruh perasaan dalam diri mereka. Menyalurkan kerinduan yang telah ditahan−tahan selama ini. Lengan Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun dengan erat, seolah takut kalau−kalau Baekhyun menghilang dari hadapannya.

Baekhyun berjalan mundur ketika Chanyeol mendorongnya menuju sofa apartemen mereka tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka yang menyenangkan. Semua sentuhan lembut Chanyeol membuatnya terbuai hingga lupa diri. Rasanya memabukkan sampai Baekhyun tak ingin mengakhirinya walau sedetik pun. Belaian halus pada kulit sensitifnya membuatnya sadar kalau inilah Chanyeol yang sebenarnya. Chanyeol yang benar−benar dirindukannya. Chanyeol yang membuatnya jatuh cinta sampai rasanya mencekik.

"Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol tak memberi celah sedikit pun untuknya berbicara. Bibirnya kembali di gapai pria itu dengan rakus. Mengeksploitasi apapun yang ada dalam rongga hangat cinta pertamanya. Menyambung tautan demi tautan hingga membentuk ritme yang indah dan mendebarkan. Semua terasa begitu benar. Semua terasa begitu indah seperti letupan kembang api di malam tahun baru. Rasa berdebar−debar dan kehangatan yang begitu didambakan oleh Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol..."

"Ayo bercinta..." Dan kalimat itu benar−benar membawa mereka dalam malam panjang penuh gairah. Menyalurkan kekalutan dan kerinduan yang bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Entah apa yang akan terjadi besok, Baekhyun tak peduli lagi. Ia hanya ingin bahagia malam ini.

.

"**To Be Continued—"**

.

**A/N : **

_Herlow?_ Malem−malem apdet, nyahhaha. Ini apdetan sebelum ane fokus ke masalah buku. Daaaannn, penyiksaan Chanyeol pasti akan terus berlanjut sampe Baek bunuh diri. Tenang aja *efek ngetik scene Jughead Spouse*

Trus soal yang nanya apa Aleyna anak PCY sama Baek? Aduh, bukan sayang. Dia murni anak Seulgi dan Baekhyun dari pernikahan mereka. Kalau kalian bilang aku author gila karena masangin bias sendiri sama cewe lain atau apapun itu. Pls, jangan diambil hati tentang BaekGi. Ini murni untuk jalannya cerita. Jangan dipikirin sampe real. Ingat, ini hanya fiksi. **BYUN BAEKHYUN ITU MILIK PCY**. Selesai.

Dan Aleyna akan memiliki peran tersendiri nantinya.

_So, mind to review? Or give me some ideas?_


	9. Chapter 9, Differences

**#CHANBAEKID 4****th**** ANNIVERSARY**

**presents**

**CHANBAEK FANFIC PARADE UPDATE**

**[26. 05. 2012 - 26. 05. 2016]**

* * *

.

"**VENGEANCE"**

.

* * *

.

**CHAPTER 9**

.

**Chanyeol** memutar gelas _whisky_ di tangannya tanpa ada niat untuk meminumnya. Matanya fokus menatap ke depan dan dahinya berkerut, gaya khas seseorang ketika memikirkan sesuatu dengan sangat keras. Kejadian semalam, membuatnya merasakan hal yang sangat berbeda setiap kali ia menatap Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu tampak lebih terlihat bersinar dengan senyuman khas layaknya bulan purnama di pertengahan bulan Mei. Bahkan senyuman 'selamat pagi' dari Baekhyun membuatnya enggan mengeluarkan kata−kata kasar yang sering diucapkannya dulu.

Berulang kali Chanyeol menepis rasa aneh yang menyusup dalam hatinya, namun semua terlalu menyenangkan untuk ditolak. Rasa ingin melindungi sosok itu, perasaan itu entah sejak kapan mulai mendorong keegoisan hatinya menjauh secara perlahan. Rasa itu merangkak dan mulai menempati setiap rongga kebencian yang ia punya dan mengikis rasa dendam yang selama ini ia simpan dengan apik dalam ingatannya.

Entah kebodohan apa yang telah dilakukannya saat ini. Memikirkan Baekhyun di tengah pekerjaannya yang menumpuk? Ia bersikap seperti bukan Karl Park. Ingin sekali ia meruntuki sikapnya yang tampak bodoh seperti Park Chanyeol di masa lalu. Mengapa ia sangat gegabah dengan mengajak Byun Baekhyun untuk bercinta dengannya hanya karena kegelisahan yang tengah ia rasakan kemarin. Mengapa perasaan itu muncul lagi? Ataukah memang selama ini perasaan itu tak pernah hilang?

"Karl, aku menghubungimu tapi kau tak merespon sama sekali." Nana duduk di sofa ruang kerja Chanyeol setelah melempar tas selempang mahalnya beserta jas warna abu−abu di lengan sofa. Gadis itu kembali berdiri untuk mengambil botol _wine_ beserta gelasnya dari dalam kulkas yang memang terpasang di ruang kantor Chanyeol. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, gadis semampai itupun menyesap minuman beralkohol itu dengan gerakan anggun. Tak peduli jika ini masih pagi, alkohol selalu menjadi minuman favorit keluarga mafia seperti mereka.

"Keluarkan Kris dari Rumah Sakit itu, Park Jin Ah." Nana menghentikan tegukan _wine_nya setelah mendengar penuturan adiknya.

"Wow," Tak dipungkiri kalau Nana cukup kaget mendengar penuturan itu. Ia rasa ia telah menyembunyikan keberadaan Kris dengan rapi. Namun penciuman seorang Karl Park, ternyata sama dengan penciuman seekor serigala. Sangat sulit untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu dari lelaki secerdas adiknya. "Bahkan adikku sendiri memata−mataiku. Luar biasa." ucapnya sarkastis, senyuman mengejek tersemat di bibirnya. Adiknya memang tampak begitu cerdas seperti ayahnya, namun kecerdasan itu masih belum bisa menyaingi kelicikan Nana Park dalam bertindak. "Jika kau menendang keluar lelaki jalang itu, aku akan melepaskan Kris bodoh itu." Chanyeol berbalik untuk menatap datar sang kakak. Nana menyadari tatapan itu. Hanya saja ia terlalu malas menanggapi Chanyeol jika ujung−ujungnya selalu sama—

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya."

—yaitu penolakan.

"Sudah kuduga." Nana tahu sekali kalau adiknya sama keras kepalanya dengannya. "Well, jika kau sudah memutuskan seperti itu, aku juga tidak akan merubah pendirianku. Aku tidak akan pernah mengeluarkan Kris dari Rumah Sakit itu, adikku." Nana menyeringai. Ia memang bisa mengendalikan adiknya, ia bisa memanipulasi sikap Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun, tapi ia tahu.. ia takkan pernah bisa menghilangkan perasaan sialan itu dari hati adiknya –yang entah sadar atau tidak, masih mencintai sosok mungil itu. "Kau mungkin bisa melupakan kematian orang tua kita dengan mudah, Karl. Tapi tidak untukku."

"Itulah adalah hukuman yang harus diterima _abeoji_ karena telah menghilangkan nyawa Keluarga Byun. Kau tahu itu."

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

"Ini dunia hitam. Keluarga sendiripun bisa menjadi seorang musuh."

_Pyaarr!_

Nana melempar gelas _wine_nya ke lantai hingga hancur dan hanya menyisakan gagang gelas itu sendiri. Chanyeol dapat merasakan amarah kakaknya hingga ke tulang−tulang. Namun lelaki itu tetap bersikap dingin seperti biasa. Tak ingin peduli tentang apapun. Bahkan hidupnya sendiri. Hidup yang selalu diatur oleh Nana. Hidup yang membuatnya ketergantungan obat sialan yang membuatnya menjadi monster setiap saat. Sejak ia terbangun, Nana adalah satu−satunya orang yang berusaha keras untuk menanamkan perasaan dendam itu padanya. Satu−satunya orang yang berusaha menghancurkan Baekhyun dan Kris melalui tangannya. Tapi untuk kali ini, Chanyeol ingin lepas dan mengatur hidupnya sendiri.

"Lepaskan aku." ucap Chanyeol, menatap ke dalam mata kakaknya. "Aku ingin hidup menjadi diriku sendiri. Aku tak ingin lagi menjadi robot yang kau kendalikan."

"Tidak semudah itu, Park."

"Ingat, kita bukan seorang Park yang sama. Mungkin dalam hidupmu kau hanya mengerti tentang dendam dan perasaan sakit." Chanyeol mendekat kearah kakaknya. Suaranya berubah lirih saat berucap, "Tapi aku tidak, **aku berbeda**."

* * *

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

* * *

**Di **sebuah Rumah Sakit Jiwa di kota Seoul, tampak seseorang tengah terduduk di pojok ruangan dengan mata tertutup. Rambutnya berantakan dan paras lelah yang tergambar diwajahnya menujukkan betapa depresinya sosok itu. Kris, lelaki itu tidak sepenuhnya gila –dokter sendiri yang mengatakannya. Lelaki itu bisa mengingat wajah sosok−sosok disekitarnya dengan jelas dan mengenali mereka. Ia juga ingat sekali siapa sosok wanita yang sering mengunjunginya akhir−akhir ini.

Park Yoora.

Wanita yang ia ketahui sebagai kakak Chanyeol itu selalu datang ketika Nana sudah meninggalkannya. Ditengah rasa kantuk yang diakibatkan suntikan obat bius, ditengah rasa sakit akan penderitaan adiknya, ia selalu dapat merasakan kehadiran wanita itu. Menemaninya sembari mengusap surainya hingga ia benar−benar terlelap. Ia tak tahu mengapa, kehadiran wanita itu menjadi seperti cahaya yang menemaninya ketika gelap mulai meraihnya dan menenggelamkannya ke dalam mimpi buruk.

Ia termenung, memikirkan segala cara yang mungkin bisa menyelamatkan adiknya. Yoora datang kembali padanya kemarin malam, menceritakan padanya tentang Baekhyun dan Aleyna –seperti yang Yoora lakukan tiap harinya. Menenangkannya. Kata−kata yang keluar dari bibir Yooralah yang membuat ia bertahan sampai sekarang. Kata−kata itulah yang mengembalikan kewarasannya secara perlahan. Semangat yang luntur dan perasaan tercabik melihat penderitaan adiknya, rasanya semua menghilang secara perlahan. Ya, seperti permintaan Yoora, ia harus bertahan agar dapat menyelamatkan adiknya dan membawa adiknya pergi sejauh mungkin. Ia sangat bersyukur, karena Yoora tidaklah seburuk adik−adiknya. Ia bersyukur di tengah masalah hidupnya, ada seseorang yang bersedia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menariknya berdiri kembali. Berpijak dengan benar demi kelangsungan hidupnya.

"Baekhyun, _hyung_ akan membawa kalian pergi dari neraka itu. _Hyung_ berjanji."

* * *

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

* * *

**Cinta buta** hanyalah sebuah persepsi dimana orang yang merasakan jatuh cinta akan merasa sangat ketergantungan akan perasaan itu, gelisah ketika ia tak bertemu, dan _jatuh_ ketika sosok spesial itu tidak berada disisinya. Namun bagi Baekhyun, rasa cinta buta hanyalah rasa ingin memiliki secara berlebihan dan bukan sebuah ketulusan. Cinta buta hanyalah obsesi semata dan bukan berasal dari hati. Deskripsi sebuah cinta yang tulus menurut Baekhyun, adalah ketika kau mencintai seseorang itu dengan ketulusan, kau akan merelakan kebahagiaanmu demi melihatnya tersenyum. Cinta bukan untuk dipaksakan, bukan?

Dan Baekhyun, mencintai Chanyeol seperti itu. Tak ada yang diharapkannya selain melihat Chanyeol bahagia –meskipun itu harus membuatnya kesakitan setiap saat.

Jika orang bilang jatuh itu mudah, maka Baekhyun akan berkata jika jatuh cinta itu sulit. Ia masih ingat betul bagaimana pergolakan batin yang dialaminya selama ia bersama Chanyeol. Bagaimana kerasnya dia mencoba untuk menghapuskan perasaan itu demi rasa dendam dalam dirinya. Bagaimana ia mencoba untuk menghianati perasaan hangat yang selama ini diberikan Chanyeol padanya. Bagaimana selama ini ia mencoba melupakan betapa kerasnya detak jantungnya ketika melihat senyuman Chanyeol dan bagaimana selama ini ia memendam perasaan bersalah karena telah membohongi Chanyeol.

Semua itu membuatnya frustasi.

Ketika pernikahannya dengan Seulgi, bukan sebuah kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan. Semua terasa hampa dan salah. Ia bahkan tak menyentuh Seulgi seinci pun di malam pertama mereka karena pikirannya jauh mengelana, merindukan sosok lain yang ia anggap telah mati. Semua itu terus berulang, membuat sosok Baekhyun berubah dari waktu ke waktu. Pikiran−pikiran kacau, rasa bersalah, rasa sesak karena merindu, semua itu membuatnya gila. Ketika perasaan sesak dirasakannya setiap kali ia menatap pantulan dirinya, ia hanya bisa menitikkan air mata dan menangis dalam diam.

Lalu kenangan mereka akan terputar dengan sendirinya.

Ia masih ingat betul bau parfum Chanyeol ketika lelaki jangkung itu mendekapnya erat demi menyingkirkan hawa dingin di awal bulan Desember. Baekhyun ingat betul pertama kali ia berkontak mata dengan Chanyeol secara serius, ia ingat bagaimana dalamnya sinar mata Chanyeol. Sehitam _black pearl_, namun hangat seperti coklat panas. Pada saat itulah, jantungnya terketuk dan mulai bermain tidak sesuai iramanya. Detak jantungnya seolah menari−nari di antara padang dandelion yang menggelitik langit−langit lambungnya. Saat itulah hormon _amfetamin_ benar−benar menunjukkan eksistensinya. Rasanya, senyawa tersebut benar−benar telah mengekploitasi seluruh tubuhnya dengan perasaan bahagia yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan dengan kata−kata. Membangkitkan gairah cinta tanpa ia sadari sejak kapan munculnya.

Katika orang bilang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama akan terjadi hanya dalam beberapa detik, namun Baekhyun akan berkata jika jatuh cinta terjadi ketika seseorang sering bersama untuk beberapa waktu. Mungkin memang benar, hormon _dopamine_ dalam dirinya sudah tertarik pada sosok Chanyeol sejak awal, namun dengan tegas ia akan berkata jika ia jatuh cinta ketika hormon _endorphine_ dalam dirinya membentuk perasaan nyaman itu dengan sempurna. Yang entah sejak kapan, membuat Baekhyun enggan untuk menjaga jarak dengan Chanyeol. Meski pikiran rasionalnya berkata jika apa yang dilakukannya tampak konyol, namun Baekhyun memilih untuk menikmati rasa menggelitik itu.

Perbedaan kepribadian diantara mereka bukanlah suatu halangan ketika mereka bersama. Apalagi ketika bersetubuh menjadi hal yang mereka lakukan atas dasar suka sama suka, hormon _vasopressin _dan _oxytocine_seperti telah mengendalikan perbedaan itu menjadi sebuah penyatuan yang indah. Entah sejak kapan, semua hormon dalam tubuhnya, saraf−saraf dalam tubuhnya, seperti tercetak nama Chanyeol disana. Membuatnya jatuh cinta berulang kali ketika bersama Chanyeol. Meskipun apa yang ia dapatkan selama ini tidak seindah bayangannya.

Asal Chanyeol bahagia, Baekhyun akan merelakan perasaannya membusuk di dalam sana.

* * *

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

* * *

**Aleyna** tampak menyibukkan dirinya dengan memunguti pakaian Chanyeol yang berserakan di lantai dengan tangan mungilnya. Rambutnya diikat tinggi−tinggi agar keringat tidak merusak tekstur helai rambutnya yang lembut seperti milik Baekhyun. Ada sebuah pita bunga berwarna pink tersemat di antara gulungan rambutnya −ayahnya yang mengikatnya disana. Tampak cantik dan menciptakan kelembutan yang sama dengan aura yang Baekhyun miliki. Mereka benar−benar tampak mirip. Baik dari segi fisik ataupun sosioemosinya. Bisa dikatakan, Aleyna mewarisi 90% darah Baekhyun.

"Aley, apa kau lelah?" Baekhyun mengambil alih tumpukan pakaian Chanyeol dari tangan anaknya dan meletakkan pakaian−pakaian itu pada keranjang cuci di samping mesin cuci. Gadis mungil itu mengangguk−angguk pelan. Bulir−bulir keringat menghiasi wajah ayunya. Baekhyun tersenyum maklum, lalu mengusap keringat gadis cilik itu dengan jemarinya yang lentik. "Seharusnya kau mendengarkan _appa_ untuk tetap duduk di ruang tengah dan belajar."

"Karl _uncle_ akan memarahiku jika aku malas−malasan, _dad_."

"Tapi 'kan Karl _uncle_ sedang berada di kantor sekarang? Aleyna bisa istirahat sekarang." Aleyna tersenyum lebar lalu menuruti ucapan Baekhyun dengan senang hati. Tubuh kecilnya memang membutuhkan istirahat sekarang. Dan Baekhyun rasa, Chanyeol takkan setega itu untuk membuat seorang anak kecil bekerja sepanjang hari. Yeah, meski ia tahu kalau Chanyeol betul−betul menekankan kedisiplinan untuk anaknya. Melihat malaikat mungilnya yang tampak bahagia, bibir Baekhyun tak bisa untuk tidak tertarik keatas –memperlihatkan eyesmilenya. "_Semoga Tuhan selalu memberimu kebahagiaan, my little angel_." bisiknya penuh ketulusan.

.

"Byun Baekhyun—"

"Yoora−_sshi_?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yoora yang kini tersenyum lebar padanya. Wanita cantik itu meletakkan belanjaannya pada counter dapur apartemen Chanyeol lalu menghampiri sosok mungil Baekhyun –yang masih menatapnya penuh kebingungan. "Bagaimana Yoora−_sshi_ bisa—" Yoora tersenyum maklum lalu menepuk pundak Baekhyun dua kali. Namun senyuman dan keramah−tamahan Yoora tak bisa menghilangkan kebingungan Baekhyun.

"Karl memintaku untuk mengecek kesehatan Aleyna. Dokter Moon akan datang sebentar lagi untuk memeriksanya dan memberikan vitamin untuk anakmu." Mata bulat milik Yoora bersiborok dengan manik Aleyna yang polos. Tatapan anak itu mirip sekali dengan Baekhyun. "Hey, apa kau sudah sarapan Byun?"

"A−Aku..."

"Tidak usah terlalu kaku, Baekhyun−_ah_." Yoora tersenyum hangat, mencoba untuk memperlihatnya ketulusannya. Berusaha mengungkapkan pada Baekhyun bahwa sudah tidak ada lagi dendam diantara mereka. "Masa lalu, sebaiknya kita lupakan saja. Masih ada masa depan yang menantimu di depan mata." Kepala Baekhyun tertunduk, matanya memanas mendengar penuturan lembut Yoora. Perasaan bersalah kembali merasuki hatinya. "Aku sangat berterima kasih karena kalian tidak menyakiti adikku, Park Sooyoung. Terima kasih untuk tidak melibatkan Sooyoung ke dalam dunia hitam kita dan terima kasih karena kalian telah merawat Sooyong dan menjaganya dengan baik selama ini." Yoora menyeka air mata yang entah sejak kapan mengalir di pipinya.

Keduanya bertatapan. Yoora tersenyum.

"Sooyoung pasti membenciku sekarang."

"Tidak, Baek—"

"Bagaimana pun aku telah membohonginya selama bertahun−tahun. Selama itu pula aku membuatnya menjadi orang lain, mengubah hidupnya, atau bahkan mungkin aku telah mengatur hidupnya." Baekhyun berucap sedih. Ia masih ingat betul kenangan−kenangan selama mereka berada di luar negeri. Ketika mata gadis itu terbuka pasca koma karena obat penghapus ingatan yang diberikan mereka, bibir mungilnya yang mengatakan keingintahuan yang sangat besar, dan antusiasme ketika Sooyoung mendengarkan cerita−cerita palsu tentang dirinya yang dikarang oleh Baekhyun sendiri.

"Baekhyun−_ah_," Yoora tanpa sungkan mengusap helaian poni Baekhyun. "Jangan terlalu terbawa ke dalam pikiran negatifmu. Kau bahkan belum bertemu lagi dengan Sooyoung sejak Sooyoung pindah ke rumah kami. Dia juga merindukanmu, meridukan sosok kakak lelakinya." Lelaki mungil itu mengangkat kepalanya, berusaha mencerna setiap tutur kata Yoora. "Sooyoung hanya belum berani untuk menunjukkan dirinya. Karena itu, sebagai seorang kakak, seharusnya kaulah yang menemuinya terlebih dahulu. Meskipun semua ini terlahir karena sebuah kebohongan, tapi aku bisa melihat ketulusan dalam dirimu. Aku percaya jika kau memang sangat menyayangi Sooyoung kami." Mendengar kepercayaan yang diberikan Yoora, berhasil membangun kepercayaan diri Baekhyun secara perlahan−lahan.

Keluarga Park memang masih membencinya, namun Baekhyun tidak ingin membenci Keluarga Park lagi. Rasa dendam yang dulunya seperti sudah mendarah daging, kini lenyap tak bersisa. Chanyeol dan Sooyoung adalah dua orang yang sangat berpengaruh dalam kehidupannya. Mereka sudah seperti cahaya biru yang akan menuntunnya keluar dari labirin.

"Terima kasih, Yoora−_sshi_."

"Kau harus mulai terbiasa memanggilku _noona_, Baekhyunee." Yoora terkekeh.

"_Noona_."

"Begitu lebih baik."

* * *

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

* * *

"**Chanyeol** sudah mengetahui keberadaan Kris, jadi pindahkan orang gila itu secepatnya. Aku tetap akan menahan pria itu sampai lelaki jalang di apartemen Chanyeol itu pergi dari kehidupan keluargaku!"

"..."

"Aku tidak peduli! Bawa saja dia ke luar negeri atau manapun!"

"..."

"Bocah cilik bernama Aleyna itu akan menjadi mainanku nanti. Jalang itu pasti akan pergi jika aku menggunakan Aleyna sebagai umpannya."

"..."

"Bagus, lakukan pekerjaanmu dengan baik."

Nana tersenyum puas setelah sambungan teleponnya dengan orang kepercayaannya telah selesai. Wanita yang bekerja sebagai model itu menatap pantulan wajahnya dengan seringaian yang tak membuat wajahnya menjadi jelek sekalipun. Bukankah sudah ia katakan sebelumnya, jika kecerdasan Chanyeol tak sebanding dengan kelicikannya. Jika Chanyeol hanya bisa menggunakan cara yang bersih, maka Nana akan melakukan segala cara untuk mencapai tujuannya –meski itu harus dengan cara kotor sekalipun.

"Byun Baekhyun..." desisnya tajam. "Kau pikir kau bisa menang dariku? Aku akan menyingkirkanmu seperti caramu menyingkirkan keluargaku."

.

Sooyoung membalikkan tubuhnya lalu bersandar pada tembok yang membatasi kamar Nana dengan luar ruangan. Jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat kencang dan nafasnya tersengal, padahal tidak menggeser tubuhnya seinci pun. Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya –entah karena perasaan gugup atau rasa takut yang tiba−tiba saja mendekapnya. Ia mendengar semua percakapan Nana tanpa terlewat satu kata pun. Matanya memanas secepat rasa takut yang merambati hatinya.

Kakaknya, ia tak tahu kalau Nana bisa memiliki jiwa iblis seperti itu.

Ia mungkin membenci Baekhyun, ia mungkin kesal pada lelaki itu. Namun untuk menyakitinya, Sooyoung takkan setega itu. Bagaimana pun juga Byun Baekhyun memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik. Ia bahkan tak pernah merasakan sebuah perbedaan antara dirinya atau pun keluarga asli Baekhyun, sehingga membuatnya merasa nyaman diantara mereka. Baekhyun selalu mendukungnya dan menghiburnya. Baekhyun tidak pernah melihatnya dengan tatapan benci sekali pun.

Baekhyun mungkin memang pantas mendapat hukuman karena telah mengacaukan keluarganya dan membunuh kedua orang tuanya. Namun jika dipikir kembali, jika semua permasalahannya ini diulas kembali. Orang yang sebenarnya bersalah disini adalah orang tua mereka. Entah dari pihak Byun atau pun Park, tidak seharusnya mereka membuat anak−anak mereka saling menyimpan dendam. Kalau saja Keluarga Park tidak menyakiti Keluarga Byun, semua ini pasti tidak akan terjadi. Ia takkan pernah membenci Baekhyun dan Baekhyun juga takkan mungkin mendapatkan hukuman setidak adil ini.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, mungkin saja kedua kakaknya akan memiliki kisah yang berbeda.

"Aku harus memberi tahu Chanyeol _oppa_." putusnya kemudian. Gadis itu pergi dengan mengendap−endap tanpa disadari oleh Nana.

* * *

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

* * *

"_**Jja**_**!** Aleyna sangat pintar." Moon Gayoung mengusak rambut coklat gadis cilik bergaun biru di depannya dengan lembut. Si mungil Aleyna Byun sendiri tampak langsung akrab dengan dokter pribadi Chanyeol itu. Gayoung ataupun Aleyna justru menunjukkan kekompakkan mereka yang tampak lucu di mata Baekhyun dan Yoora. "Aleyna harus sering−sering meminum vitaminnya supaya Aley suka makan, oke? Coba lihat tulang−tulang ini, uh− kecantikan Aley akan berkurang karena _mereka_." Aleyna terkikik mendengar guyonan Gayoung.

"Uh, aku merasa seperti terlupakan disini."

"_Daddy_!" Gadis cilik itu melompat ke atas pangkuan Baekhyun dan mengusak wajahnya dengan manja. Baekhyun terkikik geli lalu menggelitiki gadis mungilnya itu dengan gelitikan−gelitikan lembut yang membuat tawa keduanya pecah. Yoora menatap pemandangan itu dengan senyuman hangat. Kalau saja ada Chanyeol disini, adiknya itu pasti termangu melihat pesona Baekhyun ketika lelaki itu tertawa lepas. Tawa Baekhyun itu seperti suara kutilang bersahutan di musim semi. Suaranya tak secempreng wanita, namun juga tak seberat pria pada umumnya. Tetapi suara indahnya begitu khas di telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Aku berharap selalu melihat senyumnya." tutur Gayoung sembari menyimpan kedua tangannya dalam saku jas dokternya. "Baekhyun itu... hmm, bagaimana aku mendeskripsikannya? Dia itu istimewa. Entahlah. Melihatnya membuat semua orang ingin mengenalnya dengan dekat. Dia memiliki aura keceriaan yang membuat semua orang disekitarnya bahagia."

"Ya, dan aku menyesal karena baru menyadarinya."

* * *

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

* * *

**Malam** merambat semakin cepat setiap detiknya. Warga Seoul yang tadinya berlalu lalang di jalanan, kini mulai terlihat berkurang pada jam 2 malam. Suara jangkrik bersahutan dari balik semak−semak dan suara binatang malam yang lainnya ikut berpadu di dalamnya. Yoora dan Gayoung sudah pulang sejak jam 8 malam tadi, Aleyna pun sudah tertidur nyenyak di kamarnya. Namun Baekhyun, lelaki itu justru terjaga selama berjam−jam karena gelisah akan satu hal.

Chanyeol.

Lelaki jangkung itu bahkan tak memberinya kabar sama sekali. Ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi dan pesan singkatnya pun tidak dibaca. Baekhyun menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi sementara tangan kirinya masih sibuk bermain ponsel. Ia masih berharap kalau Chanyeol akan segera menghubunginya meskipun itu terlihat sangat tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin lelaki itu akan mempedulikannya. Seharusnya ia berharap terlalu besar akan hubungan semu ini. Baekhyun seharusnya menyadarinya, kalau ia disini untuk membayar semua hutang−hutang keluarganya. Ia hanyalah budak, dan Chanyeol adalah pemiliknya. Tidak seharusnya ia merindukan seorang tuan yang kastanya lebih tinggi darinya. Bukankah demikian?

Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri kalau terbiasa bersama Chanyeol membuatnya sangat gelisah ketika mereka tidak saling bertemu.

_Cklek._

Jantungnya berdebar dengan keras kala mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Itu pasti Chanyeol karena ketukan sepatunya sudah sangat ia hafal diluar kepala. Cahaya yang masuk melalui celah jendela sangat tidak membantunya untuk mengetahui dimana keberadaan Chanyeol sekarang. Namun, suara derit pintu lemari sepertinya sudah jelas memberitahunya. Aroma parfum yang khas bercampur dengan pengharum ruangan. Lalu langkah kaki pelan terdengar kembali. Tak lama setelahnya, terdengar gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Sejak kapan ia masuk kamar mandi?" gumamnya lirih. Tidak biasanya Chanyeol berlalu begitu saja tanpa meliriknya sedikit pun. Terbiasa dengan siksaan yang diberikan Chanyeol, sekarang justru tampak asing dan terasa aneh. Apa dia sudah menjadi seorang masokis sekarang? "Aish— hentikan pikiran kotormu, bodoh!" Jemarinya menarik selimutnya lebih dalam. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit untuk mengurangi kegugupan yang dirasakannya. "_Sebenarnya apa yang kupikirkan sekarang_?!" runtuknya dalam hati.

Dua puluh menit berlalu sampai tiba−tiba terdengar suara decitan pintu kamar mandi. Baekhyun lekas−lekas menutup matanya, enggan melihat tubuh Chanyeol yang selalu terlihat menggoda setelah mandi. Tak berapa lama, Baekhyun dalam merasakan usapan Chanyeol di rambutnya lalu berakhir dengan kecupan yang sangat lama di pelipisnya. Perutnya terasa tergelitik ketika sepasang lengan mencoba melingkarinya dan tertempel sempurna disana. Chanyeol mendekapnya sangat erat dari belakang. Aroma sabun yang menguar dari tubuhnya yang dingin begitu memanjakan penciuman Baekhyun.

"Milikku..." gumam lelaki jangkung itu, membuat debaran di dada Baekhyun semakin keras.

* * *

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

* * *

**Chanyeol** terbangun dengan rasa pusing yang kembali mendera kepalanya. Tubuhnya telanjang dan selimut tebalnya hanya menutupi sebagian saja. Suara kicau burung bersahutan terdengar hingga telingannya. Suasana tampak lebih tenang, entah karena apa. Jika biasanya ia merasa suara Kota Seoul terdengar menjerit−jerit dan bising, namun pagi ini ia merasakan sebuah kedamaian yang tak bisa ia gambarkan dengan kata−kata. Mata bulatnya mengedar pandang ke ranjang di sebelah kirinya dan tak menemukan sosok mungil yang membuat pikirannya kacau beberapa waktu ini.

Suara nafas Chanyeol terdengar pelan, diantara rasa sesak yang mulai menggerogotinya kembali. Sejak semalam, diantara penyatuan yang ia lakukan pada Baekhyun, ia terus berpikir tentang semua hal yang telah terjadi selama ini. Rasa puas yang meletup−letup setiap kali ia melihat sorot mata ketakutan lelaki itu, melihat air mata yang senantiasa membasahi wajah tirus lelaki itu, rasa itu selalu saja bercampur dengan rasa penyesalan yang ia sendiri tidak bisa memahaminya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa ia selalu merasakan sesak, kenapa ia selalu meneteskan mata ketika ia selesai melakukan penyiksaan pada lelaki mungil itu? Ia tak mengerti.

Ketika Yoora mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol masih mencintai lelaki itu, hatinya selalu merasakan hangat secara tiba−tiba. Pikirannya pasti melambung pada masa−masa manis yang terjadi ketika mereka masih bersama. Dan ketika ia mengingat kembali saat−saat dimana ia menyukai Baekhyun dalam diam, rasanya ia seperti kembali pada masa itu. Perasaan itupun seperti tumbuh kembali seperti sebuah tunas mawar. Yang hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk bisa mekar. Jika dulu Chanyeol ingin sekali menghilangkan perasaan itu, namun sekarang ia ingin sekali merasakan perasaan hangat itu lagi.

Ingin sekali...

Tapi Chanyeol tahu kalau ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk memulai semuanya dari awal. Setidaknya, ia harus menyelesaikan beberapa masalah dan... kakaknya Nana. Setidaknya ia harus membuat Nana memaafkan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun... maafkan aku. Aku mohon, bersabarlah."

.

"_Appa_!"

"Bagus. Aley harus terbiasa memanggil _daddy_ dengan sebutan 'appa' mulai sekarang." Gadis cilik berbaju pink itu –Baekhyun baru saja membelikannya baju− mengangguk−angguk imut dengan senyuman khasnya. "Appa akan berusaha membujuk Tuan Park untuk membiarkan Aley bersekolah lagi, hm. Aley tidak boleh di tinggal sendiri di apartemen." Baekhyun menunjukkan wajah sedih yang dibuat−buat –walau sebenarnya ia benar−benar merasa sedih akan masalah ini.

"Aley tidak mau kembali ke sekolah lama, _appa_." Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi. "Teman−teman Aley pasti menertawakan Aleyna karena tidak memiliki ibu." Lelaki yang menjadi ayah kandung Aleyna itu dapat merasakan sorot mata anaknya yang penuh kesedihan. Aleyna bukan sedih karena ditinggal Seulgi, tapi ia pasti merasa sedih karena ia tidak memiliki seorang pun teman yang tulus berteman dengannya. Baekhyun sangat mengerti rasanya kesepian, karena ia pun selalu merasakan perasaan itu disini.

Lelaki berperawakan mungil itupun meraih lengan anaknya untuk membawa gadis itu ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Baekhyun memeluk gadis itu dengan erat, menyembunyikan buliran air mata yang menetes tanpa disadari Aleyna. Anaknya masih terlalu kecil untuk merasakan hidup tanpa seorang ibu. Meskipun Seulgi jarang bersama buah hatinya, namun bagaimana pun juga ia adalah orang yang melahirkan Aleyna. Dan seseorang yang memberikan Baekhyun ke dalam kebahagiaan di tengah−tengah rasa penyesalan yang dipendamnya selama bertahun−tahun karena Chanyeol dulu.

"_Appa_ akan mencarikan sekolah baru dimana seorang pun takkan bisa menyakiti Aleyna." Gadis dalam pelukan mengeratkan pelukan pada leher Baekhyun dan mengangguk dalam diam. Meskipun ucapan Baekhyun tak begitu dimengerti oleh anak seusianya, namun ia jelas tahu kalau sang ayah pasti selalu melindunginya. Seperti yang dilakukan Baekhyun selama ini.

Sepasang ayah dan anak itu terlalu larut dalam pelukan mereka sampai tak menyadari kalau Chanyeol telah mendengarkan semua yang telah dikatakan Baekhyun. Lelaki jangkung itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok dan menatap langit−langit dengan pandangan kosongnya. Ingin sekali ia kesana dan menghapus semua kesedihan Baekhyun, namun ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak boleh gegabah dan membuat Baekhyun menyadari perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Setidaknya, jangan sekarang. Ia harus menyelesaikan semua urusannya.

* * *

.

"**To Be Continued—"**

.

* * *

**A/N : **

**SOOYOUNG ITU JOY LHO, INGAT KAN?**

Aku nelat apdet karena berhalangan dengan sinyal, tugas laporan yang numpuk dan tulisanku di chap ini emang belum lengkap. Ini aja ngebut ngetiknya dari jam 7 sore tadi, biar waktunya cukup –_chapter ini benar−benar menggelikan dan hancur_. Maafkan daku untuk semua author kesayangan yang apdet bareng aku (**Kak Sayaka Dini, Si JongTakGu88, SilvieVienoy96, Kak Pupuputri, Kak RedApplee, Amie Leen, Oh Yuri, Flameshine, Baekbychuu, Railash61, Hyurien92, Kang Seulla, Prince Pink ft. Oh Lana, Sehyun14, Mykaerien, dll**) karena telat apdet gini. Hpku rusak, btw. Makanya gak bisa chat untuk sementara. Kekeke. Jan lupa cek story list mereka yaaaaa!

And... **HAPPY ANNIVERSARY UNTUK CIC KITA TERCINTAAAHH. SEMOGA DUKUNGAN KITA NYAMPE KE CHANBAEK, DAN DOAKAN UNTUK MOMENT2 BERHARGA CHANBAEK DI MASA MENDATANG. SEMOGA MAKIN BANYAK, MAKIN MESRA, MAKIN LANGGENG. **

PS : Kak Dee, maafkan daku karena nelat. *hormat pada tetua* wkwk.

**SALAM TSADEEST!**

MAY 26th, 2016. [22:26 PM]


	10. Chapter 10, Unexpressed Feeling

.

.

"**VENGEANCE"**

.

* * *

.

**CHAPTER 10**

**[UN-EXPRESSED FEELING]**

.

* * *

_**Morning in Seoul...**_

**Entah** memang sudah menjadi candu bagi Chanyeol ataukah lelaki itu memang benar−benar berniat untuk berubah. Lelaki itu sekarang sering menghabiskan malam hangat bersama Baekhyun di bawah selimut tebal. Menyentuhnya dengan gentle dan menciumnya dengan begitu mesra. Tidak ada alat−alat aneh yang membuat Baekhyun kesakitan lagi. Tak ada kata−kata kasar yang membuatnya sakit. Semua berjalan dengan sempurna, seolah butir−butir kelopak cinta bertebaran ketika mereka melakukan penyatuan. Semua menjadi sangat manis bagi Baekhyun.

Namun satu yang tak pernah berubah dari Chanyeol, lelaki itu tetap bersikap dingin meskipun mereka selalu menghabiskan malam berdua dengan penuh kehangatan.

"..."

"Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan sketsa barumu?" Baekhyun tersentak mendengar suara Chanyeol yang tiba−tiba muncul dari arah samping. Hampir saja ia menjatuhkan piring makan yang sedang di lapnya jika ia tidak memegangnya dengan erat. Lelaki tinggi itu duduk di meja makan sembari membenahi dasi navinya –meskipun masih sangat berantakan. Ingat, memasang dasi memang bukan keahlian seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya kemarin malam." Tangan lentiknya meletakkan piring terakhir pada rak peralatan makan dan mendatangi Chanyeol. Seperti biasa, membenahi dasi Chanyeol yang berantakan. Ia tak perlu menunggu perintah Chanyeol karena lelaki itu sendiri yang memintanya untuk memasangkan dasi setiap pagi. Disaat−saat seperti itu pula Baekhyun selalu berkhayal tentang rumah tangga yang manis. Dengan ia yang akan berangkat bersama Chanyeol menuju kantornya sembari mengantarkan Aleyna ke sekolahnya. Bukankah itu sangat manis? Baekhyun tersenyum tanpa sadar, membuat Chanyeol mengernyit heran –namun enggan untuk bertanya.

"Kau begadang?" Kali ini tatapan keduanya bertemu. Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dna menegakkan tubuhnya setelah pekerjaan wajibnya selesai. Tak dipungkiri jantungnya sudah menari−nari salsa di dalam sana. Jaraknya dengan Chanyeol benar−benar sangat dekat. Ia bisa meledak jika terlalu lama dalam posisi itu.

"Ya."

"Proyek itu masih sebulan lagi. Kau seharusnya istirahat. Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri karena itu akan merepotkanku juga." Sialnya jantung Baekhyun berdebar meskipun kata−kata terakhir Chanyeol begitu menusuk. Sedikit banyak, kata−kata itu mengandung sebuah perhatian kan? Apa Chanyeol mengkhawatirkannya? _Tidak Byun, jangan berharap terlalu banyak atau kau akan merasakan kesakitan lagi _–bisiknya dalam hati.

"Aku harus mendaftarkan sekolah baru untuk Aleyna. Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk ditinggal di apartemen sendiri sementara aku harus kembali bekerja di kantormu. Jadi, aku pikir sekolah bisa menjadi rumah kedua untuknya." Tangan Chanyeol yang tadinya hendak menyuapkan sarapan pagi langsung terhenti. Namun hanya beberapa detik karena ia kembali menyuapkan nasi dan mengunyahnya pelan. Baekhyun masih berdiri menatapnya, seolah meminta respon perihal ucapannya. "Chan— ah maaf, maksudku, Tuan Park—" Chanyeol tercekat dengan panggilan itu. Kenapa panggilan itu sekarang terdengar begitu menyebalkan baginya? "Bisakah aku meminta ijin untuk mengurusi sekolah baru Aleynas selama beberapa hari ini?"

"Biarkan anak buahku yang mengurusnya."

"Tidak." Baekhyun berujar pelan. "Dia anakku. Aku tak mau membuatnya berpikir kalau aku sudah tak peduli lagi padanya. Lagipula aku harus memastikan kalau sekolah barunya lebih nyaman dari pada yang dulu." Pikiran Chanyeol mulai berkecamuk −teringat percakapan Baekhyun dan Aleyna beberapa waktu yang lalu. Perihal Aleyna yang tak memiliki teman karena gadis cilik itu tak mempunyai seorang ibu. Entah mengapa, Chanyeol begitu kesal akan kenyataan itu. Kesal pada anak−anak kurang kerjaan yang suka mem_bully_ gadis cilik itu. Aleyna... mengapa anak itu seperti sebuah cahaya yang ingin sekali meretakkan pertahannya? Kenapa anak itu harus mempunyai sifat yang begitu mirip dengan Baekhyun?

_Ck, apa sebenarnya yang kupikirkan. Dasar bodoh._

Meskipun pikirannya berkata begitu, Chanyeol tetap saja merasa aneh.

"Kalau begitu kita akan mencarinya bersama." putusnya kemudian. Jemarinya dengan lincah mengetikkan pesan pada orang kepercayaannya –Luhan− untuk mengurusi perusahaan selama ia tak ada dan memberitahu sekretarisnya untuk menunda jadwal−jadwal pentingnya. Ia pemilik perusahaan, oke? Ia bisa berbuat sesuka hati.

"A−Apa?"

"Kau tidak dengar?" Chanyeol menatap ke dalam manik lelaki mungil di hadapannya. "Aku bilang aku akan ikut bersamamu untuk mencarikan sekolah baru untuk anak... mu." Baekhyun rasanya ingin menangis haru karenanya. Rasanya begitu bahagia karena Chanyeol tidak membatasi kehidupan Aleyna. Meskipun wajah datar Chanyeol benar−benar tidak meyakinkan, namun Baekhyun tahu kalau Chanyeol bukan tipe lelaki yang akan mengingkari janji.

"Te−Terima kasih, terima kasih... Chanyeol−_ah_." —dan Chanyeol tersenyum tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun. Melupakan fakta kalau ia begitu benci dipanggil dengan nama aslinya.

* * *

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

* * *

**Sooyoung** menggigiti kukunya saat merasakan kegelisahan dalam hatinya semakin menjadi. Ia sudah beberapa kali menelepon kakak lelakinya tetapi Chanyeol seolah mengabaikannya. Entah karena pria tinggi itu sibuk dengan urusan perusahaan atau urusan mafianya, ia tak tahu. Ia sudah datang ke apartemen yang ditinggali Chanyeol tetapi kakak lelakinya pergi dan tak ada yang membuka pintu –yang berarti Baekhyun juga tidak berada di rumah.

Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk menghubungi Yoora. Ia tak bisa menyimpan hal penting ini sendirian. Jika Nana tahu, wanita itu mungkin saja akan mengirimnya jauh dari Chanyeol atau paling parah mengurungnya bersama bangkai−bangkai manusia yang selama ini menjadi korban aktivitas mafia mereka. Nana itu licik, ingat? Dia takkan segan−segan menyakiti siapapun.

"_Eon−Eonni_..."

"_**Sooyoung−ah, kau kenapa?**_" Suara Yoora terdengar langsung panik. Mungkin karena Sooyoung yang menghubunginya dengan nada suara yang bergetar seolah ketakutan akan sesuatu. "Katakan padaku kau dimana?"

"A−Aku di apartemen Chanyeol _oppa_, tapi dia sedang pergi." Sooyoung menatap sekitar, merasa parno dalam keadaan sesepi ini. "_Eon−Eonni_, a−aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu, cepatlah kesini. A−Aku takut."

"_**Baiklah, aku akan sampai dalam 15 menit! Tetaplah disana, Sooyoungie**_."

"B−Baik."

"Park Sooyoung," _Deg_. Sooyoung membalikkan badannya dan matanya membola melihat sosok Nana sudah berjalan kearahnya dengan langkah tegap yang terkesan angkuh. Tatapan matanya begitu dingin –selalu seperti itu− dan raut wajahnya tampak tidak suka. Entah apa yang dipikirkan wanita itu, gadis remaja itu terlalu takut untuk menebak. "Apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu Chanyeol?" Sooyoung menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Sekarang apa yang harus dikatakannya? Ia tak bisa berbohong karena Nana pasti mengetahuinya dengan mudah. "Kau tampak mencurigakan." Seringaian tergambar jelas di wajah Nana.

"A−Aku ingin menemui Chanyeol _oppa_." Gadis yang lebih tinggi tertawa remeh.

"Chanyeol atau Baekhyun, huh?"

"Kenapa memangnya jika aku ingin menemui Baekhyun _oppa_?! Itu bukan urusan _eonni_." Sooyoung mengangkat dagunya, mencoba melawan sekaligus berusaha melenyapkan ketakutan dalam dirinya. Memang semenjak ia mendengar pembicaraan Nana dengan anak buahnya, ia selalu merasakan ketakutan yang sangat saat berada di sekitar wanita itu. Sooyoung semakin ciut saat menyadari ekspresi kakak keduanya. Wajah Nana berubah datar saar mendengar ucapannya yang terkesan menantang.

"Berani sekali kau menentangku, Park Sooyoung." Nana mencengkeram lengan adiknya dan menariknya kasar. Suaranya berbisik pelan dan terkesan mengancam, "Kau **dilarang** untuk menemui jalang itu. Sialan." Tubuh Sooyoung tersentak ke depan. Nana menatapnya sekali lagi sebelum berjalan pergi dari pintu apartemen Chanyeol yang tertutup, meninggalkan sosok Sooyoung yang sedang mengusap lengannya yang memerah −dengan mata yang berkaca−kaca, memandang lekat punggung kakaknya.

"_Nana eonni benar−benar berubah menjadi sosok yang tak kukenal..."_

* * *

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

* * *

**Nana** melempar tasnya dan menggeram marah. Matanya berkilat−kilat saat menatap pemandangan Seoul yang selalu ramai dari atas gedung managemen tempatnya bernaung sebagai seorang model. Ia memang tak seaktif dulu, namun ia masih berkecimpung dalam dunia keartisan untuk menutupi kedoknya sebagai seorang mafia. Wanita itu mengambil gelas berisi cairan berwarna bening dengan rasa yang sangat tajam, favoritnya ketika ia merasa begitu stress. Senyuman licik terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

"Apa sekarang satu−satunya adik yang tersisa juga akan membela Baekhyun, huh." Genggaman di gelas kacanya begitu erat, bahkan tampak seperti ingin meledakkannya detik itu juga. "Baik— Jika kalian semua memang memilih bersekongkol untuk menentangku, maka kalian akan hancur bersama jalang itu." Wanita itu tertawa puas dengan ucapannya sendiri. Tertawa begitu keras dengan air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya. Pikirannya begitu kacau dan hatinya begitu sakit.

"Lebih baik kalian semua mati!" jeritnya sembari melempar gelas kacanya ke arah tembok hingga pecah berkeping−keping.

.

"Sooyoung−_ah_..."

"_Eonni_!" Sooyoung langsung memeluk Yoora dengan erat. Ia terisak dengan keras dan wajahnya masih sepucat tadi. Tak dipungkiri Yoora merasa panik melihat keadaan adiknya yang seperti baru melihat hantu. Sangat berantakan. Kedua tangan Yoora menangkup pipi adiknya lalu mengusap airmata yang menganak sungai di wajah cantik gadis remaja itu.

"Katakan sesuatu, sayang." Sembari mengusap helaian rambut Sooyoung dengan lembut. "Kenapa kau ada disini? Dan kenapa kau tak masuk? _Oppa_ tidak ada?" Hanya gelengan yang menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan Yoora. Yang lebih tua menghela nafas pelan. Mungkin Sooyoung masih belum bisa mengatakan hal penting itu sekarang. "Baiklah, ayo pergi. Kita makan siang bersama, hm?" Dan di jawab anggukkan singkat yang mana membuat Yoora tersenyum lega.

* * *

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

* * *

**Luhan **menatap Enrique dengan alis terangkat sebelah. Jongin yang berada di sebelahnya pun ikut menatap keduanya bingung. Saat ini, mereka berada di perusahaan Enrique untuk membicarakan hal penting –katanya. Namun lima belas menit berlalu, Enrique belum mengatakan apapun selain helaan nafas yang keluar dari mulutnya beberapa kali. Luhan mengecek _notify_ pesannya yang baru saja masuk dan menemukan pesan Chanyeol yang memintanya untuk berada di Perusahaan Park karena lelaki itu sedang memiliki urusan.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Enriq? Aku sedang sibuk. Karl memintaku untuk menjaga perusahaannya hari ini." ucap Luhan kesal, ia sangat sibuk, ingat? "Ck, Chanyeol sialan! Seenaknya saja dia menyuruhku. Apa dia tak tahu kalau aku juga mempunyai pekerjaan lain?!" keluhnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Enrique hanya tersenyum kecil melihat keluhan Luhan mengenai sepupunya yang selalu seenaknya. Sementara Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"_Hyung_, ingat umurmu. Kau sudah menikah tapi sikapmu benar−benar seperti anak TK." bisik Jongin penuh hinaan. Luhan menggeplak kepala yang lebih muda hingga lelaki itu meringis pelan dan menggosok kepalanya −sembari mengumpati lelaki yang baru saja memukulnya.

"Aku akan bercerai sebulan lagi, brengsek!"

"Sayang sekali, padahal Minah begitu seksi."

"Wanita itu mengkhianatiku, sialan!"

"Kenapa kau jadi marah padaku, huh!"

"FCK YOU, JJONG!"

"YAAA!"

"Sudah, hentikan. Atau semua orang akan tahu seperti apa kelakuan kalian di balik layar." Memang, sosok Luhan dan Jongin ketika berada di perusahaan begitu berbeda dengan keseharian mereka. Mereka begitu dingin dan kejam ketika melakukan suatu negosiasi atau hal lain yang menyangkut perusahaan. Luhan, Jongin, dan Enrique memang tak pernah lagi terlibat dengan dunia hitam Chanyeol, karena lelaki itu sendiri yang meminta mereka untuk berhenti dan berfokus pada perusahaan. Karena itulah ketiganya lebih sering berada di perusahaan ketimbang membunuh sana−sini seperti para mafia itu.

Jika bertanya tentang sifat asli mereka –JongHan, tentu saja sangat berbanding terbalik. Sikap asli mereka hanya akan muncul di depan orang−orang yang mereka kenal dekat –seperti Enrique, Chanyeol, dan Keluarga Park yang lain.

"Jadi, bisakah kau mempercepat waktu pembicaraan kita? Aku juga ada rapat penting dengan teman seks Baekhyun yang overprotektif itu!"

"_Mwo_?! Oh Sehun?" Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuk Jongin. Perusahaan Chanyeol memang sedang melakukan kerja sama dengan perusahaan yang dikelola Sehun. Entah apa maksud lelaki itu mengajaknya bekerja sama. Asalkan itu menguntungkan, Chanyeol takkan menolak. Lagipula, jika Sehun berani bermain api dengannya, maka dengan senang hati Chanyeol akan melenyapkannya segera. Lelaki itu jelas sekali masih menginginkan Baekhyun meskipun Chanyeol telah membatasinya. Berulang kali Sehun berusaha menemukan Baekhyun di perusahaannya dengan dalih pertemuan penting, namun sial baginya karena Baekhyun off selama beberapa minggu. "Sejak kapan kalian bekerja sama?"

"Akan aku ceritakan secara detail ketika aku ada waktu luang. Sekarang aku sangat sibuk, Mr. Kim." Luhan beralih menatap Enrique, memintanya untuk cepat mengatakan maksud pertemuan mereka ini dengan tatapan matanya yang mengintimidasi. "Cepatlah sebelum ku tembak kepala jeniusmu itu, brengsek." Luhan tak peduli jika kalimatnya begitu kasar. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan kata−kata seperti itu.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu—" Enriq tersenyum penuh makna. "—Karl mulai berubah karena kehadiran Baekhyun." Kedua anak adam yang lebih muda mengiyakan perkataan Enrique dalam hati. "Chanyeol bahkan secara pribadi meminta Choi Minho –orang kepercayaanku− untuk mengawasi Baekhyun dan anaknya." Fakta yang mengejutkan. Luhan maupun Jongin bahkan tak pernah tahu perihal itu. Luhan tersenyum dalam hati. Dia benar−benar merindukan sifat Chanyeol yang dulu. Kabar ini benar−benar membuatnya senang dan lega disatu sisi.

"Wow." Jongin yang memang tidak tahu awal hubungan ChanBaek hanya mampu memasang wajah ingin tahunya. "Apa hubungan mereka serumit itu?"

"Kau takkan bisa membayangkan Baekhyun yang mencoba membunuh Chanyeol dengan cara meracuninya."

"_Mwo_?!"

"Kita harus bekerja sama untuk melindungi Baekhyun dan anaknya." Pandangan Enrique berubah serius. "Nana pasti akan melakukan hal lebih gila untuk menyingkirkan Baekhyun. Ia bahkan bisa mengendalikan Chanyeol, tak menutup kemungkinan kalau dia akan memiliki rencana licik yang lain." Luhan dan Jongin menyimak dengan serius. Nana memang sosok kejam yang begitu mirip dengan Tuan Park di masa lalu. Keduanya sama−sama licik, bahkan Nana bisa membunuh siapapun yang menghalanginya untuk mendapatkan keinginannya –termasuk keluarganya sendiri. Mata wanita itu sudah dibutakan oleh dendam pribadi yang mendarah daging. "Wanita itu sudah keterlaluan. Ini sudah melebihi batas."

"Tapi, jika Baekhyun dan keluarganya telah menghancurkan Keluarga Park, bukan hal aneh jika Jinah _noona_ membalas dendam, bukan?" Jongin bertanya.

"Semua orang bisa berubah, Jongin−_ah_. Dan aku melihatnya di mata Baekhyun. Aku yakin Baekhyun tidak benar−benar berniat untuk menyakiti Chanyeol." Luhan tersenyum kecil saat mengingat tatapan penuh rindu yang dilayangkan Baekhyun ketika pertama kali berjumpa Chanyeol setelah sekian tahun lamanya. "Baekhyun benar−benar mencintai Chanyeol dan dia tak pantas mendapatkan hukuman sekejam ini dari Nana."

"Luhan benar."

"Ugh— menyebalkan sekali menjadi orang yang tak tahu apapun."

* * *

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

* * *

**Aleyna **menatap takut−takut pada sosok Chanyeol yang sedang bersandar pada kap mobil untuk menanti kedatangan dua orang yang baru saja keluar dari Hwarang International School, sebuah Sekolah Dasar elit di Seoul. Genggaman gadis cilik itu mengerat saat merasakan tatapan tajam Chanyeol yang ditujukan untuknya. Baekhyun yang menyadari kegelisahan Aleyna pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berjongkok di depan gadis itu. Jemarinya mengusap poni lembut Aleyna hingga puncak kepalanya.

"Kenapa Aleyna begitu takut pada _Uncle_ Park, hm?" tanyanya lembut. Ia menoleh ke belakang, dimana Chanyeol menatap mereka dengan kernyitan di dahinya. Jarak sekitar 10 meter menghambat Chanyeol untuk bisa mendengarkan percakapan sepasang ayah−anak itu dan Baekhyun bersyukur untuk itu. Gadis cilik itu menunduk sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya, kebiasaan yang diwarisinya dari Baekhyun.

"_Uncle_ membenciku." ujarnya lirih. Baekhyun tersenyum maklum. Mereka berdua –Chanyeol dan Aleyna− hanya belum terbiasa bersama. Apalagi Baekhyun tahu betul kalau Chanyeol sangat membenci Seulgi, terlebih dirinya, yang pasti juga akan berdampak pada Aleyna meskipun anak itu tidak mengerti apapun.

"Jika _uncle _membenci Aleyna, _uncle_ pasti tidak mengijinkan _appa_ untuk mendaftarkan Aleyna bersekolah di tempat baru." Mata gadis cilik itu bergerak gelisah, menatap Baekhyun dan sesekali melirik ke arah Chanyeol. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai memahami ucapan ayahnya. "Lagipula, _Uncle_ Park adalah orang yang mendaftarkan Aleyna ke sekolah yang sangat mahal dan bagus ini. Jadi, Aleyna tidak boleh takut lagi pada _uncle_. Justru, Aleyna harus berterimakasih pada _uncle_ karena mengijinkan Aley bersekolah." Baekhyun tersenyum teduh, membuat perasaan anaknya semakin baik. Gadis cilik itu memeluk leher Baekhyun dengan erat –ungkapan rasa bahagianya.

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol tanpa sadar tersenyum. Interaksi yang manis.

Setelah pelukan itu berakhir, Aleyna langsung berlari−lari kecil demi mencapai tubuh Chanyeol dan memeluk perut Chanyeol secepat kilat. Mengucapkan kata 'gomapseumnida uncle' berkali−kali sampai Chanyeol pusing dibuatnya. Namun jauh dalam hatinya, lelaki jangkung itu merasa hangat. Pelukan dari Aleyna sama menenangkannya dengan Baekhyun. Perasaan senang berlomba−lomba memasuki hatinya. Tanpa mampu ia cegah, badannya yang jangkung segera mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Aleyna dan membawa anak itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Mata Baekhyun berkaca−kaca melihatnya. Ia bukannya cengeng, ia hanya terharu.

"Terima kasih, Park Chanyeol. Untuk tidak membenci Aleyna."

* * *

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

* * *

**Entah** malaikat mana yang mengendalikan Chanyeol saat ini. Ia menekan egonya kuat−kuat dan menyerah untuk selalu menunjukkan sisi jahatnya pada dua sosok di sampingnya. Setelah pelukan singkat yang begitu hangat tadi, perasaan Chanyeol berubah lebih baik. Kenyamanan yang didapatkannya membuatnya enggan untuk bersikap dingin lebih lama. Baekhyun bahkan sampai tercengang melihat perubahan sikap Chanyeol. Lelaki jangkung itu menggandeng tangan Aleyna sejak mereka keluar dari mobil demi menaiki wahana−wahana yang terdapat di Taman Bermain Raksasa, Lotte World. Senyuman keduanya tak pernah luntur. Mereka –Aley dan Chanyeol− tampak seperti seorang ayah dan anak yang tengah menikmati waktu berdua mereka.

"Apa kau lelah?"

"Haaahh... haahh. Aleyna... belum lelah. _I want to play another vehicles and game and_...!" Chanyeol mengusak rambut kecoklatan gadis cilik itu. Mereka sudah menghabiskan sekitar dua jam hanya untuk mencoba berbagai wahana anak−anak, seperti roller coster mini, rumah hantu, dan lain−lain. "_Uncle_, aku ingin mencoba semuuuuanya!" Tangan mungil gadis itu membentuk lingkaran yang begitu lebar, menggambarkan betapa senangnya ia. Selama hidupnya, baru kali ini ia bisa sesenang ini. Ibunya dulu sangat jarang bisa bermain dengannya karena terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan ayah tirinya.

"Kita beristirahat dulu lalu bermain lagi, oke?"

"Siap!" Gadis itu memberi gestur hormat yang lagi−lagi berhasil membuat Chanyeol tersenyum. Senyuman tulus yang jarang sekali ditunjukkannya selama ini.

"_Igeo_.." Chanyeol yang tengah menumpuk kedua tangannya pada lutut lantas menatap soda yang disodorkan Baekhyun padanya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mata keduanya bersiborok. Lagi−lagi Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu menerima kaleng berisikan soda dingin itu dan membukanya. Baekhyun tak dapat lagi menyembunyikan senyumannya. Baginya, semua ini seperti mimpi. Mimpi yang selama ini hadir dalam malamnya. Ia hanya berharap, semoga Park Chanyeol tetap menjadi Chanyeolnya yang dulu.

"_Appa_, milik Aley?" Baekhyun memberikan senyuman manisnya lalu menyodorkan botol yogurt rasa strawberry kesukaan anaknya. "_Thanks_, _appa_."

"Byun Baekhyun—"

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih." ujar Chanyeol tulus.

"Untuk?"

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi hanya tersenyum tampan tanpa berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol meraih tangan mungil Aleyna dan mengajaknya untuk duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang teduh –di bawah pohon besar yang begitu rindang. Baekhyun termenung selama beberapa detik tanpa menyadari jika keduanya telah berjalan jauh di depan. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada kata−kata Chanyeol. Mencoba mencernanya hati−hati.

_Apa... apa aku memiliki kesempatan kedua untuk memilikimu lagi, Park Chanyeol?_

.

Nana menatap datar foto−foto yang dikirimkan orang suruhannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Foto−foto itu berisikan kegiatan Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Aleyna sejak pagi hingga sore. Dari mulai pendaftaran Aleyna hingga Lotte World. Wajah Chanyeol yang tampak begitu bahagia membuat wanita cantik itu menggeram dalam hati. Chanyeol sudah tak bisa dikendalikannya lagi karena obat−obat yang diberikannya tak pernah lagi dikonsumsi oleh adiknya. Entah itu perbuatan Gayoung atau Yoora, Nana tak peduli. Dua orang wanita itu benar−benar tidak berguna. Yoora menentangnya habis−habisan, bahkan memberikan perlindungan penuh pada keluarga Gayoung sehingga ia tak bisa menyentuh keluarga Dokter Muda itu seinci pun.

Semua yang berada di pihaknya mulai menjauh. Dari saudara−saudaranya kandungnya sendiri, sepupunya −Luhan dan Enrique, dan anak buah Chanyeol, semua berbalik menentangnya. Ia tak memiliki cara lain kecuali meminta bantuan orang−orang luar yang selama ini mengabdi pada keluarganya, atau mengajak bekerja sama orang−orang yang membenci Keluarga Byun. Atau juga... ia bisa memanfaatkan beberapa orang yang berhubungan dekat dengan Keluarga Byun.

_Klik._

"Aku menerima tawaranmu."

"_Wow. Secepat itukah?_"

"Ya."

"_Apa yang kudapatkan jika aku membantumu?_"

"Kau bisa memiliki_**nya**_ selamanya dan jauhkan dia dari keluargaku."

"_Tanpa kau beritahu pun aku akan melakukannya._"

"Tepati janjimu untuk tidak menyakiti Chanyeol."

"_Aku tak pernah mengingkari janji_."

"Aku mengawasimu."

"_Kita hanya akan memisahkan keduanya, seperti negosiasi kita sebelumnya. Aku juga berharap kau melepaskan Kris untuk pergi bersamaku._"

"Terserah saja. Aku tak peduli."

"_Jadi, kita sepakat?_"

"Ya. Kita lakukan secepatnya—" Nana menyeringai licik. "—Oh Sehun."

* * *

.

"**To Be Continued—"**

.

* * *

**A/N : **

Dikit? Iya, sengaja *_peace_. **Maaf jika jalan cerita tidak sesuai selera karena otak saya tidak bisa terhubung dengan harapan anda**. pft.

Sorry buat akak2−[**KaAi, KaDee, KaPut, KaAya**]−ku di CB group sama beberapa temen author serta duo pitong [**Ipii &amp; Otong**] tercintah. Aku kaga bisa join lagi. Hpnya rusak permanen, jadi harus nunggu beberapa waktu untuk bisa dapet yang baru *pudung*. Kangen ngoceh bareng kalian.

Ini spesial apdet sebelum aku UAS. Hiks. Doain IPK−ku naik ya, biar aku gak usah out dari dunia perFFan. Tengkyu buat semua reader yg sabar menunggu, padahal aku kaga jelas gini apdetnya. **Sorry banyak typos, belum baca ulang. Nanti aku edit kalau emang banyak typonya. Hhehe!**

**SALAM TSADEEST!**

JUNE 11th, 2016 [21:21 WIB]


	11. Chapter 11, The Vengeance

.

"**VENGEANCE"**

.

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

.

* * *

**Suara **cicitan burung di pagi hari berkolaborasi dengan suara penggorengan yang berasal dari salah satu ruang di apartemen mewah kawasan Seoul. Baekhyun dengan apron bermotif rilakkuma yang melekat di tubuhnya tengah memasak sarapan pagi mereka dengan wajah yang begitu ceria dan sumringah. Suasana hatinya begitu baik pagi ini. Ia begitu antusias untuk menyiapkan segala hal dimulai dari air mandi hangat untuk Chanyeol dan anaknya, serta baju dan seragam, juga peralatan tulis Aleyna. Ia bahkan tak mempedulikan lingkar hitam di bawah matanya karena tak bisa beristirahat semalaman. Gelisah hanya untuk memikirkan sarapan pagi apa yang hendak ia hidangkan untuk Chanyeol dan Aleyna.

Ugh, sebenarnya ia cukup malu untuk bersikap seperti sekarang ini. Bukankah ia tampak seperti seorang _istri_? Terlepas dari gendernya sebagai lelaki tulen, ia merasa ialah yang perlu melakukan semua ini sementara Chanyeol selalu sibuk dengan urusan kantornya. Ia sudah belajar masak bersama Yoora beberapa kali dan berpuluh−puluh kali kegagalan cukup memberinya pelajaran. Hasilnya tidak terlalu buruk. Yang penting sarapan mereka masih layak untuk dimakan. Bukan makanan gosong atau pun mentah.

Udara pagi ini cukup hangat karena bantuan penghangat ruangan. Meskipun bangun di jam empat pagi cukup membuat kulitnya merinding, tapi ia baik−baik saja.

"_Appa_~"

"Selamat pagi, sayang." sapanya saat melihat sosok mungil Aleyna keluar dari kamarnya dengan piyama berwarna peach yang melekat di tubuh mungilnya. Tangan kanan mungilnya sibuk mengucek matanya –membiaskan cahaya yang masuk ke retina, sementara sebelah kiri sibuk memeluk teddy bear pemberian Luhan. Dengan manja, gadis cilik itu mengusakkan wajahnya pada perut ayahnya –meminta kehangatan. Membuat Baekhyun tertawa geli dan tangannya segera melingkupi tubuh anaknya agar tidak kedinginan. "Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Eung. Eung." Kepalanya mengangguk imut.

"Sudah hampir jam delapan." gumamnya sembari menatap ke arah pintu kamarnya yang masih tertutup. Baekhyun segera mengangkat tubuh anaknya lalu membantunya duduk di kursi makannya. Ia segera memberikan segelas susu hangat berperasa strawberry dan gadis ciliknya itu segera menyeruput minuman itu dengan mata terpejam menahan kantuk. "_Appa_ akan membangunkan Karl _uncle_, oke." Dan dijawab anggukan malas oleh anaknya.

Baekhyun pun perlahan berjalan menuju kamarnya, membuka pintunya sepelan gerakan langkah kakinya tadi. Ranjangnya sudah kosong, tetapi pintu lemari telah terbuka. Menunjukkan eksistensi seseorang dibalik pintu itu. Ia tersenyum. Ia pikir Chanyeol akan kesiangan tetapi sepertinya lelaki jangkung itu sedang bersiap−siap untuk berangkat.

"Perlu bantuan?" tanyanya lirih.

Tubuh Chanyeol terlihat menegang selama beberapa detik, lalu rileks kemudian. Mungkin terlalu sibuk dengan dasinya ia sampai tak menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun di dalam kamar mereka. Baekhyun mendekat dengan langkah canggung. Entah mengapa, setelah acara jalan−jalan kemarin dan ucapan terima kasih yang dilontarkan Chanyeol padanya justru membuat keduanya merasa canggung ketika saling berhadapan. Baekhyun perlu meneguk ludahnya berkali−kali demi menahan degupan di jantungnya yang sudah seperti orang terkena alat kejut listrik.

"Yeah—" Chanyeol menundukkan wajahnya sembari melihat hasil lipatan dasinya yang berantakan. "Dasiku butuh sentuhan tangan seorang ahli." ujarnya dengan suara yang lirih. Seolah ia sedang mengungkapkan perasaan pada gadis yang diincarnya. Sejujurnya Baekhyun ingin sekali menertawakan sikap aneh Chanyeol. Namun ia tahu, kalau saat ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk memulai pertengkaran kecil –_well_, Chanyeol tidak suka ditertawakan oke. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk mendekat dan segera memperbaiki dasi kerja Chanyeol. Hanya butuh sekitar satu menit lebih untuk bisa melipat dasi itu dengan benar. Senyuman puas tergambar di wajah lelaki berpostur mungil itu. "Thanks."

"Hm, eum." Keduanya saling melempar senyum. Senyuman manis Baekhyun dan senyuman tipis Chanyeol. Sikap keduanya sudah seperti orang yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta saja.

"Eheemm—" Sosok Luhan tiba−tiba saja sudah muncul di ambang pintu kamar mereka. Keduanya tersentak dan refleks menjauh. Kalau tidak ingat jika Luhan itu sepupunya, sudah pasti Chanyeol akan menembak kepalanya sekarang juga. "Jika aku boleh menginterupsi Tuan−Tuan, kita harus segera memulai kegiatan karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan kurang lima belas menit." ucapnya dengan nada menggoda. Baekhyun menunduk malu sembari mengusap tengkuknya, kemudian berlalu pergi dengan kepala yang masih menghadap lantai.

"..." Chanyeol akhirnya menyusul –namun terhenti sebentar gara−gara sosok Luhan yang menghadangnya sekaligus melemparkan tatapan yang luar biasa menyebalkan.

"Sedang jatuh cinta, eh?" sindir lelaki bermata rusa itu dan hanya dijawab dengusan oleh lelaki yang lebih tinggi.

* * *

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

* * *

**Setelah **setengah jam dihabiskan di ruang makan apartemen Chanyeol, mereka pun siap untuk melakukan aktivitas sehari−hari. Baekhyun berangkat bersama Chanyeol pagi itu, sementara Aleyna masuk ke dalam mobil Luhan karena paman cantiknya itu yang akan mengantarnya sekolah. Ada alasan lain juga memang, Luhan hari ini juga bertugas untuk menjemput partner kerja mereka di bandara. Partner yang tak pernah diduga oleh Baekhyun sebelumnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun. Lelaki berkulit pucat itu baru akan mendarat di Incheon pagi ini setelah mengurusi perusahaannya yang berada di Kanada. Sedikit aneh memang ketika perusahaan dengan dua pemimpin yang berselisih hendak melakukan kerja sama, tetapi ia mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran negatifnya. Tak mungkin Sehun berniat merugikan pihak Chanyeol bukan? Ia tak bisa berhadapan sembarangan dengan seorang Park.

"Kau tampak gelisah."

Yang lebih mungil menoleh. Menatap wajah serius Chanyeol yang tampak sibuk menyetir. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entah mengapa, kerja sama yang katanya akan dilakukan bersama perusahaan Sehun itu terasa begitu janggal. Ada perasaan tidak menentu yang menyelimuti hatinya sekarang. Ingin sekali ia berusaha baik−baik saja, namun tak dipungkiri kalau ia gugup bertemu dengan Sehun lagi. Apalagi pertemuan terakhir mereka sungguh bukan pertemuan yang baik.

"Apa.. apa benar pihak Sehun yang akan bekerja dengan kita dalam proyek rancanganku ini?" Chanyeol sudah memberitahunya kemarin, namun ia masing diambang antara percaya dan tidak percaya. Hell, Sehun sangat membenci Chanyeol ingat? Dan sahabat albinonya itu adalah tipe pendendam. Bukannya ia tak percaya pada Sehun, hanya saja dia khawatir Sehun akan berbuat hal aneh. Apalagi sahabatnya itu masih memiliki rasa untuknya.

"Ya. Kami sudah rapat seminggu yang lalu." Rapat yang tidak dihadiri Baekhyun karena Chanyeol melarangnya untuk keluar rumah. Lelaki jangkung itu masih sangat protektif padanya. Ia masih melarang Baekhyun untuk bertemu siapa pun yang berhubungan dengan masa lalunya. Seperti Sehun dan orang−orangnya dulu. Namun hari ini, ia terpaksa diharuskan untuk ikut meeting karena proyek ini juga rancangannya bersama dengan timnya. Mereka harus bersikap profesional tanpa ada perasaan yang terlibat. "Kenapa?"

"Aku—" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan kiri Baekhyun tanpa menoleh ke arah lelaki mungil itu. Hati Baekhyun merasa tenang secara perlahan.

"Semua akan baik−baik saja." Datar. Ucapan Chanyeol memang tidak ada manis−manisnya. Suaranya justru terdengar dingin dan acuh. Namun, Baekhyun tak bisa memungkiri hatinya yang perlahan menghangat dan meninggalkan rasa menggelitik di bagian dadanya. Sialan! Lagi−lagi Chanyeol membuatnya jatuh cinta. Padahal sikap lelaki itu masih saja kaku padanya. Jemari Baekhyun bertaut semakin erat. Bersama Chanyeol, ia merasa lebih baik. Sehun adalah temannya. Meskipun mereka terlibat perasaan, namun ia yakin kalau Sehun pasti bersikap profesional.

Ya, semoga saja.

* * *

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

* * *

**Hanya** butuh beberapa menit hingga mereka sampai di lobi perusahaan. Beberapa pegawai Chanyeol sudah menyambut lelaki itu dengan hormat. Dua orang sekretaris wanitanya sudah mengerubunginya untuk memberitahukan jadwalnya untuk hari ini. Sedangkan Baekhyun langsung bergabung dengan divisinya dan mengikuti langkah ketua timnya –berada di belakang Chanyeol dan beberapa staff managernya.

Lorong tampak sibuk dengan lalu lalang karyawan perusahaan besar itu. Mungkin hari ini benar−benar hari yang spesial mengingat perusahaan Keluarga Oh hampir sama besarnya dengan Perusahaan Park. Jika dulu mereka saling bersaing, maka jalinan kerja sama ini telah membuat keduanya semakin unggul di antara perusahaan lainnya. Media sosial dan elektronik di berbagai jaringan, siaran−siaran televisi, dan koran−koran pagi ini dipenuhi dengan berita kerja sama besar ini. Hal itu tentu tak luput dari pengamatan lelaki mungil itu. Baekhyun hanya tak menyangka jika urusan perusahaan akan serumit ini. Meskipun dulu ia sempat mempelajari tentang perusahaan, namun menghadapinya secara langsung bukanlah hal mudah.

Mata sipitnya melirik kearah Chanyeol dan melihatnya tengah berbicara pada salah satu staff managernya dengan wajah dingin dan serius. Entah apa yang dikatakannya tapi Baekhyun bisa melihat kalau staff itu mengangguk dan langsung berbicara pada bawahannya dengan nada perintah yang mutlak. Beberapa orang pun segera mengikuti instruksi masing−masing. Mereka terpecah menjadi beberapa bagian saat sampai di depan pintu lift, namun Baekhyun bersyukur karena divisinya tetap mengikuti langkah Chanyeol yang hendak naik ke lantai atas menggunakan lift.

Lift terbuka dan ruangan besi itu tak cukup untuk menampung banyaknya orang. Karena itu, Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun mendekat –bermaksud membuatnya untuk tetap bersama lelaki itu. Baekhyun baru saja ingin meluapkan rasa senangnya dengan senyuman sebelum matanya menangkap keberadaan Nana di dalam lift itu –tengah berdiri angkuh dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Tatapan mengintimidasi dan meremehkan yang dilayangkan wanita cantik itu membuat nyalinya menciut seketika. Tanpa sadar, ia menggeser tubuhnya merapat pada Chanyeol.

Lift pun tertutup dan bergerak naik.

"Oh, aku tidak menyangka jika kau masih memelihara jalang ini, Yeol." ucap wanita itu sinis –mengabaikan tatapan beberapa karyawan yang masuk bersama mereka. Mata tajam Nana masih menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan tidak suka, namun bibirnya mengukirkan senyuman licik. Chanyeol tak menatapnya. Lelaki itu terdiam, terlihat acuh dengan ucapan kakak perempuannya. Walau Baekhyun dapat merasakan cengkeraman Chanyeol di lengannya semakin erat. Seolah menahan amarah. "Wah, kau pasti hebat sekali di ranjang. Karena itu Chanyeol betah bersamamu." Sindiran itu semakin membuat wajah Baekhyun memucat karena pandangan bertanya dari karyawan−karyawan disana.

"Diamlah, Park Jin Ah." akhirnya hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Seluruh orang disana menahan nafas mendengar suara bernada dingin itu.

"Heh—" Nana seolah semakin tertantang karena balasan adiknya. "Bukankah hari ini kau akan bertemu partner seksmu, Baekhyun−_sshi_? Pasti berat untukmu, huh." Baekhyun dapat merasakan jantungnya serasa dicengkeram oleh tangan tak kasat mata wanita itu. Matanya memanas menahan desakan liquid di dalamnya. Kepalanya tertunduk, tak berani melihat ekspresi orang−orang disana –terlebih ekspresi Chanyeol. Semua orang hanya tahu jika Baekhyun milik Chanyeol. Namun mereka tak pernah tahu masa lalunya dan Chanyeol. Ia tak berani membayangkan penilaian orang−orang terhadapnya kelak. Terlebih, ia sangat takut jika Chanyeol kembali membencinya karena ingatan masa lalu mereka yang kelam.

_Ting. _

Lift terbuka. Chanyeol segera menarik lengan Baekhyun keluar. Semua karyawan pun segera keluar dari lift tersebut dengan tergesa−gesa. Tidak ingin ikut campur dengan urusan CEO mereka. Mata bulat Chanyeol beradu dengan milik Nana. Keduanya bersiborok dan berkilat penuh amarah. Baekhyun benci melihat permusuhan antar saudara karena dampaknya bahkan lebih menakutkan ketimbang permusuhan antar teman atau rival.

"Kau dibayar bukan untuk memberikan komentarmu, _noona_."

"Heh." Wanita cantik itu berdecih. "Aku tak menyangka jika kau dan Yoora _eonni_ memusuhi saudaramu sendiri hanya karena jalang itu, Park Chanyeol. Ironis sekali."

"Kau membuat dirimu sendiri tampak menyedihkan, _noona_."

"Kau—"

"Ayo pergi." Dan dengan itu Chanyeol berlalu pergi dengan menyeret lengan Baekhyun bersamanya, meninggalkan sosok kakak perempuannya yang menggeram marah dengan tangan terkepal. Mata bulatnya memerah dan berkaca−kaca. Tak menyangka akan mendapat kalimat menusuk dari adiknya –yang cukup membuat hatinya sakit. Jadi seperti inikah rasanya diabaikan oleh saudara kandungmu hanya demi _orang lain_? Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mengembalikan keutuhan keluarganya. Termasuk menendang jauh orang−orang yang berani mengusik keluarganya, apalagi menjauhkan mereka darinya.

* * *

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

* * *

**Taman** bunga di samping bangunan Hwarang International School benar−benar terlihat ramai. Beberapa murid disana suka menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka disana. Duduk bersama−sama di gazebo sembari makan siang –sekaligus memberi makan ikan di kolam− atau bermain sepak bola di lapangan bola dengan atap tertutup.

Aleyna menatap kegiatan teman−temannya dengan pandangan sendu. Gadis cilik itu duduk sendirian sembari memegangi kotak makan siangnya. Ia belum memiliki teman akrab di sekolah barunya karena ia begitu pemalu. Rasanya sulit sekali hanya untuk menyapa teman sebangkunya sendiri. Alhasil, setiap jam istirahat, ia akan duduk sendiri di gazebo sembari menikmati makan siangnya yang terasa hambar. Bukan karena rasanya, namun karena tak ada seorang pun yang menemaninya.

"Hai." Suara merdu menyapa gendang telinga mungilnya. Matanya beralih pada seorang gadis cilik yang seumurannya tengah memegang kotak makan berwarna biru dengan tokoh elsa di hadapannya. Gadis cilik itu tersenyum manis –membentuk lengkungan garis mata yang indah, mirip seperti ayahnya. Dia adalah teman sebangkunya, Arin. Seorang gadis cantik bermata sipit dengan tatanan rambut lurus yang dihiasi bando. "Apa aku boleh makan bersamamu disini?"

Aleyna tersenyum kecil –senyuman canggung.

"Tentu saja boleh." Ia menggeser tubuhnya sedikit kepinggir. Memberikan akses duduk pada teman sebangkunya itu. Arin lagi−lagi tersenyum ramah. Gadis cilik itupun segera menempati tempat kosong di samping Aleyna, lalu dengan gerakan super sonic dia sudah membuka kotak makannya. Menunjukkan beberapa makanan rumahan yang amat digemari gadis manis itu. Aleyna meneguk ludah saat melihat makanan di dalam kotak makan temannya. Dibandingkan dengan nasi goreng yang dibawanya, makanan rumahan itu jelas begitu menggiurkan.

"Cobalah. Ibuku yang memasaknya. Kau pasti suka." Arin menyodorkan kotak makannya cuma−cuma. Gadis cilik berwajah manis yang bersikap begitu baik padanya pada hari pertamanya sekolah, namun lagi−lagi karena sikap pemalunya ia begitu canggung untuk sekedar memulai percakapan. Seperti sekarang, gadis itu lagi yang menyapanya duluan. Kepribadiannya begitu hangat dan Aleyna sangat menyukainya.

"Aku sudah membawa sendiri, Arin−_ah_. Jadi tidak perlu—"

"Aa, ah!" Arin menggeleng protes. "Aku memaksa. Anggap saja sebagai hidangan selamat datang untukmu sebagai murid baru." Keduanya melempar senyuman hangat. Sepertinya Aleyna tidak akan merasakan kesendirian lagi.

* * *

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

* * *

**Baekhyun** meremas kedua tangannya di bawah meja dan titik−titik keringat muncul di pelipisnya meskipun pendingin di ruang rapat ini bekerja dengan baik. Wajahnya tertunduk dalam dan lidahnya sesekali membasahi permukaan bibirnya yang tiba−tiba saja terasa kering. Ia sangat takut untuk menatap ke depan, lebih tepatnya ke arah Sehun yang tak melepaskan pandangan darinya. Suara Luhan samar−samar terdengar olehnya, tengah menjelaskan secara rinci apa−apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan untuk proyek besar mereka. Seberapa kesulitan yang akan mereka hadapi serta keuntungan apa saja yang akan mereka dapatkan jika proyek itu berjalan lancar.

Enrique ada di meja depan, mengatur jalannya rapat karena dialah CEO besar di Keluarga Park, sedangkan Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya sebagai CEO pendamping –pemimpin perusahaan cabang yang ditempati Baekhyun juga. Lelaki jangkung itu fokus pada rapat mereka, sehingga tidak menyadari kalau Sehun tengah mencuri−curi pandang padanya. Seolah sedang memikirkan cara untuk menculiknya, Baekhyun benar−benar dibuat takut. Entah mengapa, ekspresi dingin Sehun menjadi lebih menakutkan sekarang.

"Jadi, bagaimana pendapat anda Tuan Oh?" Enrique memulai pembicaraan kembali dan semua mata kini tertuju pada Sehun. Mau tak mau, Baekhyun pun ikut melempar tatapannya pada sahabatnya. Sahabat yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu menakutkan sekarang. Sehun meliriknya sebentar, menyeringai, kemudian menatap Enrique dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Akan lebih menarik jika pencetus ide juga ikut berbicara." Dia membicarakan Baekhyun. Karena memang dialah yang membuat rancangan dan desain dari proyek itu −sementara anggota divisinya yang lain hanya berperan sebagai penjabar idenya. Baekhyun membuang pandangannya pada Chanyeol –bermaksud meminta bantuan. Namun sepertinya Chanyeol terlalu acuh untuk sekedar memberikan tatapan penenang untuknya. Tiba−tiba ia merasa begitu kecil. Berbagai pemikiran negatif muncul dalam otaknya. Apakah Chanyeol marah karena ucapan Nana di lift tadi? Kenapa Chanyeol tak mau memandangnya sejak tadi?

"Bagaimana Baekhyun−_sshi_?" Enrique bertanya.

"S−Saya—"

"Biar saya yang menjabarkannya, Tuan Oh. Sepertinya Baekhyun−_sshi_ sedang kurang enak badan." Kepala divisinya mulai berdiri untuk memberikan intruksi. Rautnya terlihat khawatir karena Baekhyun tak berkutik sama sekali. Wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. "Bagaimana Tuan Oh?"

"Heh—" Sehun masih menatap Baekhyun. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi muak saat melihat respon Baekhyun yang ketakutan. Apa lelaki mungil itu takut padanya? Apa si Park itu bahkan berhasil mempengaruhi Baekhyun untuk tidak berhubungan dengannya lagi? "Kupikir Perusahaan Park memiliki orang−orang yang professional. Tapi melihat reaksi Baekhyun−_sshi_ yang seperti itu, aku benar−benar kecewa."

"S−Saya—"

"Katakan apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan, Oh Sehun?" Mata Chanyeol beradu dengan manik Sehun. Nada yang keluar dari bibir kissablenya benar−benar terdengar dingin. Membuat suasana meeting itu tiba−tiba menjadi tegang. Luhan bahkan tak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri –ia berperan sebagai pembicara dari Perusahaan Park. Nafasnya tercekat, ikut merasakan ketegangan itu. "Aku tahu ini bukan hanya tentang kerja sama." Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya. "Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu?"

Sehun tersenyum. Cukup puas dengan cara Chanyeol membaca pikirannya.

"Aku salut dengan caramu membaca situasi Karl Park. Kau sangat mengerti bagaimana aku." Bibir Sehun masih menyeringai melihat reaksi Chanyeol. "Meskipun kalian menyebutkan ini adalah sebuah kerja sama, namun secara nyata, ini adalah persaingan." Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman tampan –senyuman yang dulu sering ia tunjukkan pada Baekhyun seorang. "Aku ingin tahu siapa diantara kita berdua yang bisa menarik orang China itu sebagai investor kita, Tuan Karl. Karena itu, aku ingin sebuah persaingan sehat antara kita berdua."

"Mengukur keahlian kita, eh." Chanyeol ikut menyeringai. "Apa yang harus dipertaruhkan dan apa yang akan aku dapatkan jika menang?"

"Kau akan mendapatkan separuh perusahaanku jika kau berhasil mendapatkan tender itu. dan Oh akan bertunduk di bawah kaki Park. Tapi jika kau gagal—" Ada kilatan licik di sudut mata Sehun. Baekhyun dapat merasakan bagaimana sifat pendendam Sehun masih melekat erat dalam dirinya. Hatinya merasa semakin cemas dengan keadaan ini. "—aku akan mengambil Baekhyun untuk tinggal bersamaku. Dan Perusahaan cabang Park yang kau tempati− akan dikelola orang−orang dari Perusahaan Oh."

Baekhyun menegang, tubuhnya mendadak kaku mendengar permintaan Sehun. Jika dia adalah Baekhyun yang dulu, ia pasti senang Sehun _menjemputnya_. Namun sekarang keadaan telah berubah. Ia adalah milik Chanyeol dan ia pun mencintai lelaki jangkung itu. Meskipun sisi dingin Chanyeol tidak sepenuhnya berubah, namun lelaki itu selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik sekarang. Walau tanpa ikatan, ia tak pernah keberatan. Disisi lain, tatapan Chanyeol berkilat marah. Tangannya terkepal, namun ia berusaha untuk membuat dirinya tetap tenang di depan Sehun.

"Baiklah." putusnya kemudian. Meskipun ada rasa tak rela, namun ia yakin kalau ia mampu mengalahkan Sehun. Jika teringat masa dimana Baekhyun menyerahkan dirinya pada Sehun untuk pertama kali, maka kali ini akan takkan kecolongan lagi. Apa yang menjadi miliknya, harus tetap menjadi miliknya. Tak akan ada kesempatan kedua untuk Sehun meraih apa yang seharusnya untuk Chanyeol. Jika Sehun ingin bermain, maka ia akan meladeninya.

"Kau dengar, Baek?" Sehun melemparkan tatapan padanya. "Park Chanyeol menerimanya."

Baekhyun ingin menangis saja rasanya.

* * *

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

* * *

**Baekhyun** dengan kegugupan yang luar biasa tinggi, berusaha untuk menstabilkan deru nafasnya sebelum mengetuk ruang istirahat presdir Perusahaan Oh, sahabatnya sendiri, Oh Sehun, yang telah disediakan oleh anak cabang Perusahaan Park dibawah kepemimpinan Karl Park. Sahabat yang entah mengapa, berubah menjadi lebih mengerikan sekarang. Seolah kehangatan yang sering diberikannya pada Baekhyun dulu menghilang begitu saja. Terdengar sahutan pelan dari dalam dan Baekhyun pun memasukinya perlahan.

Ruangan itu didesain begitu nyaman. Ada meja dan sofa santai berwarna putih bersih di bagian pojok ruangan yang juga serba putih itu. Di atas mejanya sudah terdapat dua botol wine mahal berbeda merk dan beberapa piring camilan dan buah. Ada ranjang queensize di tengah−tengah ruangan di dekor cantik dengan vas−vas besar berisi pepohonan hijau buatan. Lalu ada kolam panas pemandian di dalam ruangan itu –Baekhyun sempat terkejut melihat uap yang berasal dari kolam itu− yang tertutup dengan pembatas berwarna putih blur yang menyembunyikan sosok sahabatnya yang sepertinya tengah bersantai disana.

"Sehun?" panggilnya pelan, berharap jika sosok yang tersembunyi itu benar−benar sahabatnya.

Sosok itu tertawa dan Baekhyun bersyukur dalam diam –karena suara itu amat dikenalnya. Lalu suara gemericik air terdengar. Tubuh telanjang itu terbentuk samar dalam bayangan antara tempat Baekhyun berdiri dengan penutup kolam buatan itu. Sosok itu terlihat memakai jubah mandi sebelum akhirnya muncul di hadapan Baekhyun dengan tubuhnya yang sedikit basah dan meninggalkan jejak−jejak air di tempat yang ia lewati. Baekhyun mencoba mengulas senyuman –sekaligus berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugup dan khawatir yang sejak tadi masih menghinggapi perasaannya. Sehun yang telah berdiri di depannya, tiba−tiba saja mengulurkan kedua lengannya dan menarik pinggangnya mendekat, lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Kepalanya bersembunyi di celah leher Baekhyun dan tanpa permisi langsung memberikan kecupan disana. Membuat Baekhyun terkejut setengah mati dengan tindakan diluar ekspektasi ini.

"Aku merindukanmu, Baek." bisiknya lirih.

Kepala Baekhyun langsung menoleh ke setiap sudut ruangan dan bernafas lega ketika tak melihat adanya CCTV di ruangan santai bagi tamu spesial ini. Lelaki berparas manis itu tak memiliki pilihan lain selain membalas pelukan Sehun. Ia pun sebenarnya sangat merindukan sosok sahabatnya ini. Chanyeol memang sangat membatasi pergaulannya sejak ia memasuki lingkungan Park, termasuk aksesnya dengan dunia luar. Sehingga ia tak mengetahui kabar apapun mengenai teman−temannya dulu apalagi kabar kakaknya, Kris.

"Aku juga, Sehun." Kemudian pelukan itu terlepas dan keduanya duduk bersisihan di satu−satunya sofa yang berada dalam ruangan lebar itu. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Sehun tersenyum. Senyuman yang lembut. Disana Baekhyun bisa merasakan aura hangat Sehun kembali. Tidak seperti saat di ruangan meeting tadi. Permusuhan antara Chanyeol dan Sehun benar−benar membawa dampak negatif bagi siapapun di ruangan meeting tadi, termasuk dirinya. "Aku tidak menyangka kau nekat menemuiku."

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

"Pasti tentang taruhan tadi." Lelaki yang lebih mungil mengangguk. Jemari Sehun mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut tanpa sempat ditolak oleh si empunya. Maniknya menatap lembut hazel Baekhyun. "Aku melakukannya demi kau, Baek. Aku ingin kau terbebas dari Chanyeol. Lihatlah dirimu, kau begitu kurus. Aku tak bisa membiarkan orang yang kucintai menderita karena bajingan itu." Tangan Baekhyun mencoba meraih jemari Sehun yang masih menyelusuri parasnya, kemudian menggenggamnya erat –seolah membatasi sentuhan Sehun terhadapnya dan Sehun jelas tak menyukai penolakkan itu.

"Aku.. Aku tidak bisa, Sehun. Aku mohon, jangan terlibat dengan Park."

"Tidak!" Suara Sehun meninggi dan lelaki berkulit pucat itu langsung berdiri dari sofanya. "Suka atau tidak, aku akan merebutmu darinya, Baek! Aku yang terlebih dulu mencintaimu, kenapa kau memilih dia?!" Baekhyun berusaha meraih Sehun untuk memberinya pengertian namun lelaki tinggi itu menjauh. Tak ingin mendengarkan penolakan Baekhyun yang kesekian.

"Aku mohon, Sehun... Chanyeol tidak seperti dulu yang bisa kita permainkan sesuka hati. Kita sekarang berada jauh di bawahnya." Mata sipit lelaki mungil itu memerah menahan tangis dan rasa frustasi. "A−Aku tak ingin kalian saling menyakiti, Sehun." Baekhyun tak ingin memberitahu Sehun kalau sebenarnya ia lebih mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol –karena kondisi psikis lelaki jangkung itu juga belum bisa dikatakan baik.

"Persetan dengan semua itu!" Bibir Sehun menyeringai. Entah mengapa, membuat Baekhyun bergetar ketakutan. "Kau hanya belum mengenalku yang sekarang, Baek. Aku Oh Sehun, si sempurna. Aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan!"

"Sehun..."

"Kau hanya milikku, Byun Baekhyun."

* * *

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

* * *

**Pintu ruangan** Chanyeol terbuka dengan kasar. Tanpa melihat pun, Chanyeol sudah bisa menebak si pemberontak itu dari derit pintu yang khas yang ditimbulkan gerakan kasarnya tadi. Pastilah si Luhan, sepupu brengseknya yang sialnya sangat cantik itu. Mata bulat Chanyeol terbuka dan menatap malas pada sosok Luhan yang kini ikut−ikutan menatap datar dirinya. Kedua tangannya menyilang di depan dada, menunjukkan betapa kesalnya pemuda yang baru saja bercerai itu.

"Apa−apaan tadi?!" protesnya dengan nada melengking. "Kita berkumpul untuk berdiskusi perihal kerja sama. Kenapa kalian berdua harus melibatkan urusan pribadi dengan perusahaan?! Kau pikir ini ajang pencarian bakat?!" Wajah lelaki berdarah chinese itu memerah. Seolah dibawahnya terdapat tungku bara yang mendidihkan darah dalam tubuhnya. Namun, respon Chanyeol terlihat lebih menyebalkan lagi. Lelaki jangkung itu hanya memandangnya malas. Seolah permasalahan mereka hanyalah masalah sepele. "Park Chanyeol! Perusahaan ini bukan milikmu yang bisa kau perjualbelikan dengan harga murah! Enrique menyerahkan perusahaan ini karena ia mempercayaimu, brengsek!"

"Apa kau sudah selesai?"

"The fuck?!" Mata rusa Luhan melotot tak percaya. "Kau?!"

"Hei, hei!" Jongin langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan –sama tidak sopannya dengan Luhan. Berusaha mendinginkan lelaki yang paling tua dengan cara mengusap−usap pundak lelaki itu. "Aku yakin Chanyeol tidak sembarangan mengambil keputusan. Dia pasti sudah memiliki trik untuk mengalahkan Sehun, iyakan Yeol?" Jongin tersenyum lebar, memberi kode pada Chanyeol dengan gerakan bola matanya namun hanya diabaikan oleh lelaki jangkung itu. Dari raut wajah Chanyeol, sedikitnya Jongin khawatir kalau jawaban Chanyeol akan membuat Luhan semakin murka.

"Sejujurnya, aku tadi hanya terbawa emosi, Jongin−_ah_." akunya.

"HAAAHH?!"

"Kau lihat! Si brengsek ini hanya asal bicara tadi. Sementara Sehun sudah jelas−jelas menjebaknya dan ia masuk ke dalam perangkapnya." Luhan mengacak surai abunya. Kesal bukan main. "Kau—_argh_! Mati saja kau?!" Lalu lelaki berparas feminin itu berjalan keluar dan membanting pintu ruangan Chanyeol sekali lagi. Menimbulkan berbagai pertanyaan dalam benak pegawai−pegawai yang berada di luar ruangan. Sementara di dalam ruangan, Jongin masih menganga dengan tidak elitnya. Menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah sepucat kapas.

"K−Kau serius?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa kau setuju kalau kau tidak yakin bisa memenangkan tender itu?!"

"Diamlah, Kim Jongin. Aku sedang berpikir sejak tadi dan kalian berdua justru mengacaukan segalanya dengan datang kesini tanpa memberi solusi, sialan!" Dalam hati, Jongin menyetujui ucapan Chanyeol. Harusnya mereka mencari cara agar bagaimana orang china itu menyetujui Chanyeol sebagai pendampingnya dan bukan perwakilan dari perusahaan Oh atau justru Oh Sehun sendiri. Jika Chanyeol berhasil mendampingi orang china itu sebagai perbicara dari perusahaan gabungan ini –Oh &amp; Park− pastilah Chanyeol akan memenangkan taruhan ini, dan sebaliknya, jika perwakilan Oh sebagai pembicara dan orang china itu lebih menyukainya, maka Sehunlah yang menang dan dia akan membawa Baekhyun pergi dari hidupnya. "Aku pikir Oh Sehun itu serius ingin bergabung dengan perusahaan kita. Ternyata dia memiliki tujuan tertentu. Sialan! Tahu begini, aku akan membuang surat ajuan kerjasamanya dulu daripada memberikannya pada Tuan Enrique."

"..."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Bukan kita, Jongin. Tapi aku..." Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Dia bermaksud ingin membalas kekalahannya dulu padaku. Ini dendam pribadi, Jongin."

* * *

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

* * *

**Malam hari,** setelah Baekhyun berhasil menidurkan Aleyna, ia pun kembali ke dalam kamarnya dan menemukan Chanyeol termenung diatas ranjang mereka. Suhu udara malam ini sedikit lebih dingin karena di luar hujan. Ia pun akhirnya mengambil menaikkan suhu penghangat ruangan lalu beranjak mendekati Chanyeol. Jemarinya meraih buku tebal dalam genggaman Chanyeol dengan ragu. Setelah menihat reaksi pasif dari Chanyeo, Baekhyun bernafas lega. Setidaknya Chanyeol tidak marah jika ia meletakkan bukunya. Lagipula lelaki jangkung itu tampak sibuk dalam dunianya dan mengabaikan deretan huruf dari dalam bukunya tadi.

"Chanyeol..." panggilnya setengah berbisik. Lelaki jangkung itu akhirnya mengalihkan ekstensinya pada Baekhyun yang duduk bersila di depannya –masih memandang ke dalam matanya dengan pandangan yang terlihat kosong. Baekhyun tersenyum manis lalu memberanikan dirinya untuk menangkup pipi Chanyeol dan mengusapkan jemarinya perlahan. Menyelusuri paras rupawan pasangannya. Chanyeol tampak menikmati usapan itu tanpa penolakan seperti yang ia lakukan dulu. Tanpa pandangan jijik yang seperti ia layangkan dulu. "Apa yang membuatmu gelisah?" tanya Baekhyun lembut.

"Aku..." Helaan nafas lagi−lagi keluar dari bibir tebalnya. "Entahlah." Tubuh yang lebih mungil mendekat secara perlahan −tanpa ada niat untuk menggoda Chanyeol dengan pakaiannya yang hanya mengenakan kemeja longgar tanpa bawahan− lalu melingkarkan tangannya mengelilingi leher Chanyeol. Menarik kepala itu lembut untuk bersandar di pundaknya serta mengusap rambutnya sayang. Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, namun Chanyeol suka sikap Baekhyun yang begitu menenangkannya ini. Ia memang membutuhkan sandaran saat ini.

"Apa tentang taruhan tadi?"

"Ya."

"Apa yang membuatmu terlihat frustasi?" Baekhyun masih setia mengusap surainya. Mencoba memberikan kehangatan dan kenyamanan. Kedua lengan Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun semakin dekat, hingga lelaki mungil itu duduk tepat dipangkuannya. Posisi ini terasa lebih nyaman ketimbang tadi. Ia bisa dengan leluasa menikmati debaran yang berasal dari jantung lelaki mungil itu.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa memenangkannya, Baek. Aku tak pernah menjadi pembicara sebelumnya. Aku hanyalah penggagas ide dan penyempurna. Bukan pembicara seperti Enrique ataupun Luhan." Jujur saja, Baekhyun sedikitnya mulai merasa takut sekarang. Bagaimana jika Sehun benar−benar bisa membawanya pergi dari kehidupan Chanyeol? Dalam ketenangan yang berhiaskan suara detik jam itu, Baekhyun menahan nafas. Merasa ketakutan mulai menggerayanginya. "Aku bahkan tak memiliki modal apapun untuk bisa mengalahkan Sehun. Aku terbawa emosi sampai mengiyakan saja ajakan taruhan itu."

"Chanyeol..."

"Hm?" Pelukan itu terlepas, namun masih menyisakan jarak yang sangat dekat, sehingga keduanya dapat menikmati paras masing−masing.

"Bisakah kau memenangkannya untukku?"

"Baek—" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku... Aku tidak bisa pergi sebelum mendapatkan maaf darimu." Chanyeol tertegun. Baekhyun masih saja merasa bersalah padanya, padahal ini sudah bertahun−tahun berlalu sejak kejadian menyakitkan itu. Lagipula, Chanyeol sudah hampir melupakannya. Melupakan dendam tak berujung itu. Ia sadar jika kejadian itu tak sepenuhnya salah Baekhyun. "Aku juga belum mendapatkan balasan darimu—" Wajah manis itu menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah pemiliknya.

"Balasan apa—"

"Cinta." Lelaki itu masih menunduk malu. "Aku ingin mendapatkan perasaan yang tulus itu darimu. Aku ingin kau mencintaiku seperti yang selama ini aku rasakan padamu." Oh, Tuhan. Jika saja Baekhyun tahu kalau Chanyeol bahkan tak pernah melupakan perasaan itu. Sejak dulu, perasaan tulus itu hanya terselubungi oleh dendam lama, tidak benar−benar hilang seperti dugaan Baekhyun selama ini. Baekhyun selalu berada di posisi pertama di dalam hatinya. Namun lelaki mungil itu tak pernah menyadarinya. Ia selalu takut untuk menatap ke dalam mata Chanyeol yang selalu memiliki setitik cinta untuknya di dalam sana. Ciuman hangat yang mampir di bibir tipisnya menjadi jawaban dari Chanyeol. Sentuhan singkat itu menjadi lebih intens dan dalam. Keduanya saling memagut lembut dalam heningnya malam.

'_**Tunggulah sebentar lagi, Baekhyun. Tunggu sampai Tuhan mengijinkan kita untuk hidup tenang dan bahagia.'**_

* * *

"**To Be Continued—"**

* * *

**OGP [Obrolan Gak Penting] :**

Aku gak pake nama Richard karena... aku lagi suka nama Karl dulu. Oya, aku nda edit sama sekali, jadi kata2nya mungkin agak belibet untuk dipahami. Mesti banyak typos juga. Ntar, kalo ada waktu, aku cek lagi dan edit lalu republish chapternya. Tapi plot tetep kok. Teehee. Apa cerita makin jelek? Gak jelas? Biarin wes. Sejujurnya, aku gak cari referensi sama sekali karena kendala kuota modem. Di rumah yang sini gak ada wifi soalnya, jadi gak bisa seenaknya main internet. Bdw− mesti pada heboh menunggu kambek EXO, hehe. Aku juga, wkwk. Bekun... baixian... baobei... canbeeeek, yeah! *_goyang wiggle2 ala gag concert_*

**SALAM TSADESST!**


	12. Chapter 12, The Vengeance II

.

"**VENGEANCE"**

.

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

.

* * *

"**Semua** bisa kupercayakan padamu kan?" Wanita berpakaian modis melirik curiga pada sosok tampan berpakaian formal di depannya. Pria berambut _blonde_ itu hanya menggedikkan bahu, wajahnya tampak tenang tanpa beban. Ia menyeringai ketika wanita cantik di depannya berdecak kesal sebelum akhirnya menggoreskan tinta diatas kertas perjanjian mereka. Lengkap dengan cap dari simbol khas Keluarga Park, Phoenix.

"Semua tergantung padamu. Karena yang kuinginkan hanya Baekhyun."

"Ya." Wanita itu tersenyum sinis. "Bawa saja bajingan kecil itu pergi."

"Hey!" Si pria berseru protes, namun tak nampak kesal. Ia sudah terbiasa mendengar kalimat−kalimat buruk seperti itu keluar dari bibir merah wanita itu. "Dia adalah jalangku dan yang paling sempurna, asal kau tahu."

"Ya, jalang yang sudah dicicipi adikku berkali−kali."

"Tutup mulut kotormu itu, Nona Park. Jangan menantangku."

"Senang bekerja sama denganmu, Oh Sehun." Tubuh tinggi wanita itu tergerak dari tempat duduknya. Berdiri sembari mengulurkan tangannya kearah pria di depannya. Oh Sehun hanya meliriknya sekilas, sehingga wanita itu menarik tangannya dengan perasaan kesal sekaligus malu yang ia tutupi rapat. "Well, aku harap ini akan menjadi adil untuk kita."

"Ya. Sekarang pergilah."

"Aku berharap—"

"Aku berharap kita takkan pernah berurusan lagi setelah ini."

.

_Brakk!_

"Apa kau bilang?! Kris menghilang?!" Wajah cantik wanita berheels 12 cm itu memerah menahan amarah. Sebelah tangannya mencengkeram erat kertas−kertas penting berisi perjanjian kerjasama dengan perusahaan Oh sebagai model proyek terbaru mereka. "Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini, brengsek?! Aku membayarmu untuk menjaga si gila itu! Bukan untuk membiarkannya kabur!" Tak ia pedulikan betapa pentingnya kertas perjanjian itu. Kabar yang diberikan anak buahnya berhasil membuatnya kalut hanya dalam dua detik ia setelah mendengar kalimat 'menghilang'.

"..."

"Cari dia sampai ketemu sebelum aku melubangi kepalamu dengan tanganku sendiri!" jeritnya lalu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya begitu saja. Tubuh wanita itu terhuyung begitu saja dan terduduk di sofa kulit mewahnya yang berwarna putih gading. Jemarinya memijat−mijat pelipisnya sembari berpikir keras. "Bajingan itu tak mungkin bisa kabur jika tidak ada yang membantunya. Siapa dia? Siapa yang membantunya?"

Dahinya berkerut dalam saat satu nama melintas di kepalanya. Nama yang sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu menganggunya. Seseorang −yang diluar dugaannya− selalu mengunjungi Kris tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"_Seolma_, Yoora _eonni_?"

* * *

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

* * *

"**Chanyeol−**_**ah**_**!"** Chanyeol melambai ke arah kakak perempuannya yang baru saja memanggilnya dari arah pintu cafe. Ditangan wanita itu ada payung berwarna bening yang telah tertutup dan mantel yang dikenakan basah. Seoul tengah memasuki musim hujan sekarang. "Seharusnya kau mengajakku bertemu di cafe tempat biasa kita makan. Aku harus rela berbasah−basahan hanya untuk mencari alamat cafe ini!" keluh wanita itu. Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas, lalu membantu kakaknya dengan menyingkirkan payung basah itu dari tangannya.

"Kau seharusnya meletakkannya diluar."

"Oh, benar!" Yoora mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit. "Ini semua gara−gara kau!"

"Kenapa gara−gara aku?"

"Tch," Sambil berdecih. Yoora meletakkan tasnya dengan kasar. Membuat Chanyeol tersenyum maklum. Kakaknya ketika sedang dalam mode merajuk memang sangat kekanakan. "Aku sangat sibuk. Kerjaanku banyak! Jadi, langsung intinya saja." Seorang pelayan wanita datang dengan nampan berisi kopi hangat diatasnya. "Oh, _love this_!" ucapnya kemudian setelah secangkir kopi mendarat tepat dihadapannya. Adiknya selalu tahu apa yang membuatnya merasa lebih baik. "Kau perayu ulung."

"Karena itulah banyak yang jatuh cinta padaku." bangga Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada yang benar−benar mencintaimu kecuali Baekhyun, Mr. Karl." Mendengar nama itu disebutkan dengan nada santai, entah mengapa membuatnya berdebar. Wajah cantik pasangannya tiba−tiba saja melintas dalam pikirannya. Ia tiba−tiba rindu. "Oh, lihat. Pria sadis dihadapanku memikirkan kekasihnya dan melupakan kehadiran kakaknya." Decakan protes terdengar dari bibir kissable Chanyeol. Ia benci pernyataan menyebalkan Yoora yang selalu benar dan berhasil menyindirnya.

"Lupakan itu! Kita sedang akan berbicara serius sekarang."

"Lanjutkan!" perintah Yoora, masih dengan cangkir yang menempel di bibir bawahnya.

"Kris ada bersama orangku." Wanita itu tersentak dan hampir menjatuhkan cangkirnya. Aura anggunnya saat menyeruput kopinya langsung hilang seketika. "Tenang saja, dia aman bersamaku." Chanyeol melihat ekspresi ketakutan di mata kakaknya, atau mungkin khawatir? Entahlah. "Tak perlu berlebihan. Aku takkan membunuhnya. Aku sudah tidak berminat untuk membalaskan dendam konyolku pada Keluarga Byun. Lihatlah, mereka begitu lemah ditanganku. Permainan ini sudah tidak mengasikkan lagi."

Yoora mencibir pelan.

"Bilang saja kau benar−benar terjatuh untuk Baekhyun untuk kedua kalinya." Mata Chanyeol melotot tajam. Pernyataan yang selalu tepat, meskipun ia masih terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya. "Dan karena itu kau tidak mau menyakiti orang terdekatnya karena otomatis akan membuat Baekhyun membencimu."

"Jangan keluar dari topik!"

"Oke, santailah, Mr. Karl." Tawa renyah keluar dari bibir Yoora. "Kau berkata seolah aku akan menggigit Baekhyunmu." Wanita cantik itu meletakkan cangkirnya dan wajahnya mendekat kearah adiknya. "Jadi, apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Aku ingin menjauhkannya dari Jinah. Sejauh mungkin, bawa dia pergi dari Korea. Aku tidak mau Kris menjadi ancaman untuk membuat Baekhyun pergi dariku."

* * *

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

* * *

"**Jangan** cemberut, Aley. Makanlah dulu, _uncle_ pasti sudah makan malam bersama koleganya atau Luhan _uncle_."

"_Shireo_!"

Baekhyun menghela nafas tanda menyerah.

Aleyna tampak cemberut dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Anak itu _ngambek_ karena ingin makan malam bersama Chanyeol. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, harusnya Aleyna sudah menginjakkan kaki di kamar, namun mereka berdua justru duduk termenung di meja makan menanti kedatangan Chanyeol.

"_Hiks_." Aleyna terisak kecil ketika perutnya berbunyi. Ia pasti sangat kelaparan. Namun anak itu bersikeras untuk menanti _uncle_nya. Jemari Baekhyun mengelus surai kelamnya sayang. Entah magnet apa yang diberikan Chanyeol sehingga Aleyna begitu lengket padanya. Seolah−olah, Chanyeol adalah ayah kandungnya. Baekhyun sudah mencoba memaksanya berkali−kali tetapi Aleyna ternyata sangat keras kepala. Jangan tanya itu menurun dari siapa.

"Ayolah sayang. Kau tak mau tidur dengan keadaan lapar kan?"

"_Shireoyo appa_~"

"Mari kita lihat, apa yang terjadi disini, hm?" Suara rendah dari arah belakang berhasil mengagetkan keduanya. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol tengah meletakkan tas kerjanya sembari melonggarkan dasinya. Tatapannya tertuju kearah Aleyna yang mulai menangis sesegukan karena menahan lapar. Sejak kapan Chanyeol pulang? Baekhyun bahkan tak mendengar suara kode pintu dari arah luar. Chanyeol yang telah melepaskan jasnya langsung menghampiri gadis cilik itu dan berjongkok di depannya. "Apa yang membuat gadis manis ini menangis, hm?" Aleyna menghentikkan isakannya. Menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca−kaca.

"A−Aku merindukan _uncle_ dan ingin makan malam bersama. J−Jadi,"

"Kau menungguku?" Aleyna mengangguk lemah dan Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak tertegun mendengarnya. Lelaki jangkung itu lantas membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya dan membisikkan ucapan maaf berkali−kali karena telah membuat anak itu menunggu. "Baiklah, sekarang sebaiknya kita segera menyantap masakan _appa_!" Ekspresi Aleyna langsung sumringah. Anak itu segera mengambil piringnya, dibantu oleh Baekhyun. Dan keduanya pun segera menyantap makan malam mereka dengan dihiasi celotehan lucu Aleyna.

"_Gomawo_." bisik Baekhyun dengan bahasa bibir dan ditanggapi senyuman oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang sekarang bagaikan seorang pelindung. Jauh dari kata 'kejam' yang selalu disandangnya. Entah tatapannya, perlakuannya, semuanya mulai berubah perlahan−lahan. Meskipun lelaki jangkung itu tidak pernah mengatakan maaf atau bahkan ucapan cinta, sikapnya cukup membuat hati Baekhyun menghangat. Sikapnya yang seperti ini, persis seperti Chanyeolnya yang dulu. Chanyeol yang membuatnya jatuh cinta dengan segala kesederhaannya.

* * *

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

* * *

"**Baekhyun,** aku menginginkanmu..." Baekhyun menggeliat saat merasakan panas di seluruh tubuhnya. Bisikan seduktif Chanyeol di telinganya berhasil membuat suhu tubuhnya meningkat, seolah ada yang membakarnya dari dalam. Matanya terpejam erat, tertutup oleh kain hitam sekaligus puas akan gelanyar hangat bercambur dinginnya liur yang terasa hingga ke dalam sarafnya. Kecupan yang mendarat di sepanjang punggung hingga bahunya membuatnya berfantasi liar dalam gelapnya ruang.

"Baekhyun..." Ingin sekali Baekhyun membalas bisikan Chanyeol, merasakan deru nafasnya dalam ciuman panjang. Namun ia hanya bisa mengeliat sembari mengigiti kain yang menutup mulutnya. Air liur merembes melewati pori kain saat Baekhyun mendesah pelan, lirih, namun menggugah birahi.

"Hhhh..." Badannya tergerak pelan. Sensitif akan sentuhan Chanyeol pada paha bagian dalamnya. Hanya menggoda, tanpa berniat untuk mengenggam kejantannya yang sudah mengeluarkan precum sedari tadi. "Ergh." Tangannya yang terikat pada liat saling menggenggam kain pengikatnya dengan erat. Merasa ia akan berada di pundak hanya dengan sentuhan ringan Chanyeol pada tubuhnya.

"Menyukainya?"

"Nghh..." Tetes demi tetes wine merah menjalari punggungnya, perlahan turun menyelusuri garis tubuhnya hingga jatuh ke lantai yang dingin. Posisinya yang sedikit menungging membuat aliran itu jatuh semakin dalam ke dalam setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Menyentuh bagian halus dalam dirinya. Begitu dalam. Begitu bergairah. "Chanmphh..." Digigitnya kain penutup mulutnya dengan erat. Ciuman basah mendarat berkali−kali diatas punggung, tengkuk, dan bahunya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan hisapan pada pori−porinya hingga terasa panas.

"Milikku..."

"Mmphh..." Baekhyun dapat merasakan Chanyeol melepas ikatan di tangannya dengan perlahan tanpa melepaskan hisapannya pada daerah lehernya. Yang lebih mungil menjenjangkan lehernya, memberikan kuasa pada sang dominan. "Ngghh..." Dalam gelapnya pandangan, Baekhyun menyerahkan dirinya pada kekasih hatinya. Membiarkan yang lebih tinggi membawa tubuhnya dan membaringkannya pada tempat yang lebih nyaman.

Ikatan pada mulutnya terlepas. Deru nafas bersahutan.

Tangannya refleks mengalung pada leher sang dominan ketika bibir keduanya saling bersentuhan, saling mengecap, saling mengenali, saling berpagutan. Ciuman terlepas, membawa tatapan Chanyeol tertuju pada paras rupawan Baekhyun. Kecantikannya tak pernah berkurang sejak dulu. Meskipun beberapa kali ia membuat luka di paras itu, ia masih saja mengagumi pahatan Tuhan itu.

"Baekhyun..." bisiknya dengan nada memuja. Jemarinya yang besar membelai pipi kekasih mungilnya. Melepaskan ikatan pada mata bulan sabit itu hingga ia dapat melihat kelopaknya yang bergetar lucu. "Baekhyunku..." panggilnya sekali lagi. Membawa kelopak cantik itu terbuka perlahan, menampakkan mutiaranya yang berkilauan. Berkaca−kaca atas kenikmatan yang ia terima.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun tersenyum begitu manis saat mengatakan itu. Tak pernah Chanyeol membiarkannya menyebut nama aslinya. Namun kini, perasaan meluap−luap yang dipendamnya seolah keluar begitu saja. Kebahagiaan kecil yang ia inginkan sejak dulu. Chanyeol yang menatap ke dalam matanya, memandangnya dengan tatapan memuja, menyunggingkan senyuman rupawan yang selalu membuatnya jatuh cinta. "Chanyeol..."

"Ya, Baekhyun."

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun membawa tangannya untuk menangkup rahang tegas terkasihnya. "Aku mencintaimu, sangat." lirihnya dengan suara merdu. Bisikannya yang lembut, tanpa sadar membuat debaran keduanya semakin kencang, dan semakin cepat pula ketika Chanyeol menempelkan bibir _kissable_nya di atas ranumnya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu."

Baekhyun bergetar mendengarnya.

* * *

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

* * *

**Sarapan **pagi itu tampak ramai dikarenakan 4 orang manusia pengganggu yang tiba−tiba muncul di depan pintu apartemen Chanyeol. Yoora dengan membawa berkantung−kantung makanan dengan dibantu Luhan. Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang membawa sekotak kue dan ice cream. Lengan Chanyeol bersandar pada pintu dan matanya menatap jengah sekumpulan manusia yang tersenyum lebar di depannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Minggir!" Yoora menggeser tubuh jangkung Chanyeol secara paksa, dan dibalas decakan kesal. Satu persatu manusia di depannya mengikuti gerakan bossy kakak pertama Chanyeol itu. Kyungsoo yang paling waras diantara mereka berbisik meminta maaf. "Sepi sekali." Ujar Yoora sembari meletakkan makanan dalam kantung plastiknya. Kyungsoo refleks membantunya. Mata wanita itu menatap sekitar dan tak menemukan _puppy_ mungil favoritnya. "Dimana Baekhyun dan Aleyna?"

"Ini hari libur, jadi Aleyna akan bangun telat." jawab Chanyeol sembari mengambil segelas air putih dari dalam kulkas.

"Lalu Baekhyun?" Luhan bertanya. Tangannya mengambil apel berwarna merah dan memakannya dengan santai, seolah kawasan ini adalah miliknya.

"Dia kelelahan, jadi aku membiarkannya tidur lebih lama."

"_Uhuk_." Jawaban itu sukses Luhan tersedak apel yang tengah dikunyahnya. "YA! Kau berniat membuat anak atau apa?" Chanyeol menyeringai saat menyadari insting peka Luhan. Padahal ia hanya berkata 'kelelahan' dan lelaki berwajah feminin itu langsung bisa menangkap maksudnya. Jadi, Luhan itu memang pintar atau memang sama mesumnya?

"Ya! Park Chanyeol! Jangan terlalu kasar padanya!" Yoora dari arah dapur menyahut. Mulai memberikan wejangan pada adiknya.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun." Jongin menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit−langit ruangan, seolah berpikir keras.

"_Why_?" Chanyeol menggedikkan bahu. "Aku hanya mengikatnya di ranjang dan—"

"Wow, wow, kau buas sekali bung!" Jongin berkomentar dengan seringaian yang sama menyebalkannya dengan pemuda paling tinggi disana.

"_Stupid_ Park!" umpat Luhan sembari memijit pelipisnya.

"Awas saja kalau Baekhyun sampai sakit gara−gara kau! Dasar maniak!" tambah Yoora penuh emosi. Pisau ditangannya teracung−acung kearah sang adik yang hanya tersenyum bangga. Seolah adegan ranjangnya adalah film porno paling top tahun ini.

"_What_?"

"Dasar kau—"

"_Guys! Guys!_ Tolong kembalikan otak kalian masing−masing. Baekhyun_'s here_!" Ucapan Kyungsoo berhasil membungkam seluruh manusia disana. Serempak menatap kearah Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dengan keadaan yang lumayan rapi. Berpakaian lengkap namun tak terlihat jika ia sudah mandi. Lelaki mungil itu terdiam di sekat antara ruang makan dengan ruang tamu, wajahnya memerah dan kepalany tertunduk. Jemari kanannya memilin ujung kemejanya dengan gugup. Ia pasti sangat malu sekarang. "Kemarilah, Baekhyun. Abaikan ucapan−ucapan mereka. Hanya akulah yang waras disini." ujar Kyungsoo ramah. Baekhyun perlahan membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk di samping lelaki bermata bulat itu.

"Selamat pagi, Baekhyunee." sapa Luhan dan Yoora bersamaan. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan suara lirih dan senyuman canggung. Seluruh manusia disana mulai berinteraksi dengan Baekhyun. Sibuk menanyakan keadaannya seolah Baekhyun baru saja diperkosa bison. Dalam riuhnya suara yang saling bersahutan itu, Chanyeol sibuk mengawasi _puppy_ mungilnya yang tampak lucu dengan wajah memerah seperti itu. Bibir _kissable_nya tersenyum lembut.

'_Indah._'

* * *

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

* * *

**Baekhyun** bisa merasakan jantungnya diremas dengan begitu erat. Seolah digenggam tangan kasat mata dengan begitu kejamnya. Ia menatap kosong kearah seseorang yang berada di samping Yoora dan Chanyeol. Seseorang yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Kakaknya, Kris. Yoora tersenyum pedih, tatapan matanya menunjukkan rasa bersalah yang amat mendalam. Sedangkan Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya, enggan untuk menatap Baekhyunnya. Kris terdiam, matanya menatap Baekhyun, namun tak merespon. Ia seolah raga tak bernyawa. Sosok Kris benar−benar berbeda.

Chanyeol menatap Aleyna dalam gendongan Luhan. Anak itu tampak takut−takut dan hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada _uncle_nya. Ia pun berinisiatif untuk menghampiri Baekhyun. Mereka sudah terlalu lama terdiam.

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol meremas pundaknya perlahan. "Ucapkan salam perpisahan pada Kris karena dia harus pergi ke suatu tempat bersama Yoora." Bola mata berkelopak sipit itu bergeser untuk menatapnya. Tatapan pedih dan kecewa. Chanyeol benci tatapan itu. "Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, tapi sekarang, aku mohon. Biarkan Kris untuk pergi menjauh untuk sementara. Setidaknya, dia akan aman disana dan—"

"Aku tidak mengerti, sungguh." Tetesan airmata Baekhyun mengaliri pipinya perlahan, tanpa isakan. Ia hanya menatap ke depan, kearah kakaknya yang masih tak bergerak seincipun dari sisi Yoora. "Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau menyiksaku seperti ini, Chanyeol."

"Baek—"

"Jika kau ingin membalaskan dendammu, harusnya padaku." Wajah cantik yang berhiaskan airmata itu menatap kecewa pada Chanyeol. Jantung keduanya merasa ngilu oleh rasa penyesalan. "Apa kau sebenci itu padaku?" Chanyeol tak mampu mengatakan apapun selain memberikan pelukan erat pada tubuh lemah Baekhyun. Tanpa ada perlawanan yang berarti, Baekhyun bertumpu pada pelukan kekasih hatinya, menangis sebanyak yang ia mau.

Butuh lima menit hingga pelukan terlepas, menyisakan Baekhyun yang terisak-isak pilu dan beberapa pasang mata yang merasa iba. Mata sipitnya kemudian menatap kakaknya penuh kerinduan sebelum akhirnya memeluk tubuh jangkung itu. Mengucapkan banyak kalimat yang selama ini ia pendam. Mendoakan untuk kesehatannya dan semuanya yang selama ini hanya mampu ia ucapkan sebelum menjemput tidurnya.

"Aku menyayangimu, _hyung_." Pertemuan dan perpisahan, tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan ketimbang merelakan kepergian seseorang yang tak pernah kau lihat selama beberapa tahun. Sulit untuk memaafkan semua perlakuan Chanyeol padanya dan keluarganya, namun ketika mengingat betapa jahatnya ia dulu pada Chanyeol, ia hanya bisa mengalah. Mungkin, ini adalah hukuman baginya.

* * *

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

* * *

**Sehun** meremas dokumen yang berada di tangannya. Ia terlambat satu langkah. Chanyeol telah berhasil membawa Kris pergi bersama Yoora ke luar negeri, yang artinya ia terlambat satu langkah untuk merebut Baekhyun kembali. Dengan adanya Kris ditangan Chanyeol, dapat dipastikan jika Baekhyun takkan bisa pergi dari sisi Chanyeol. Dengan rasa amarah yang berada di ubun-ubun, ia membanting dokumen-dokumen itu ke wajah orang kepercayaan.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau bisa sangat gegabah?!"

"Maaf, Direktur. Aku rasa Karl Park telah mewanti-wanti pergerakan kita." Kangin, sebagai orang kepercayaan Sehun, hanya mampu memberi alasan logis tentang mengapa kejatuhan pertama mereka ini bisa terjadi. "Ia mungkin sudah tahu jika kita ingin bermain kotor, karena itulah ia segera bertindak sedini mungkin."

"Park sialan itu!" Ia menggeram.

Pintu terketuk dari luar, sebelum sempat ia memaki, sekretarisnya masuk bersama seorang lelaki. Melihat kedatangan orang itu, Sehun segera meminta sekretaris dan orang kepercayaannya itu untuk keluar, membiarkan ia dan orang itu berbicara empat mata. Sehun memasang wajah angkuh dan tatapan dinginnya, merasa terganggu oleh kedatangan lelaki itu. Sementara lelaki berwajah cantik di depannya, hanya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Apa anda sedang ada masalah, Direktur Oh?"

"Ada apa kau kemari?" tanyanya, tak ingin basa-basi dengan kedatangan salah satu musuhnya. Lelaki bermata rusa itu hanya terkekeh, merasa lucu dengan sikap Sehun yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat dingin. Jika Sehun berpikir Luhan akan terganggu dengan sikap seperti itu, maka dia salah besar. Sudah bertahun-tahun Luhan hidup dan bekerja bersama Chanyeol yang tak kalah datarnya dengan pemuda itu.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu anda bahwa anda akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan mengadakan rapat dengan tender asing itu." Mata Sehun menatap tajam Luhan. Ini tak sesuai dengan perjanjian mereka dimana Chanyeollah yang seharusnya bernegosiasi dengan tender itu sebelum dia. "Maaf, tapi Direktur Utama kami telah menundanya karena ada beberapa masalah yang timbul." Luhan melirik sinis padanya, seperti tahu akan penyebab masalah-masalah yang terjadi di perusahaan mereka beberapa waktu ini. "Kurasa anda tidak terlalu sibuk untuk mengadakan rapat besok pagi."

"Apa?! Besok pagi? Apa kalian gila?"

"Anda tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak, Direktur Oh. Anda tahu sendiri jika Direktur kami tidak suka dibantah oleh pihak yang lebih rendah." ucapnya dengan nada meremehkan. Jujur saja, Luhan benar-benar malas untuk berurusan dengan Oh Sehun. "Semoga berhasil." Luhan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Tidak bermaksud menggoda Sehun, hal itu justru lebih terlihat seperti cemoohan. Luhan menghinanya. Setelah pamit undur diri, lelaki cantik itu pun berlalu dari dalam ruangannya. Menyisakan dirinya yang menggeram semakin dalam.

"Sial!"

* * *

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

* * *

"**Jika** kau melihat wajahnya, kau akan tertawa dengan keras, Jongin-_ah_. Ah, lelaki itu. Aku sungguh ingin meninju wajahnya yang sombong itu!" Chanyeol tersenyum puas mendengar ocehan Luhan mengenai Oh Sehun yang baru saja ditemuinya. Jongin menanggapi dengan antusias dan sesekali menggoda Luhan karena lelaki cantik itu tampak sangat antusias ketika membicarakan Oh Sehun dan akhirnya justru mendapat sikutan maut dari lelaki itu. "Jika kau berkata seperti itu lagi, akan aku robek mulutmu itu, Kim Jongin sialan—"

"Yah, _hyung_!"

"Hahaaa—" Luhan beralih menatap Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam di kursinya. Menatap layar ponselnya tanpa minat. Luhan tahu betul lelaki itu tidak sedang membaca berita atau pun melihat jadwalnya, tetapi lebih seperti memikirkan hal lain. "Ada apa, Karl?" Kepala lelaki itu bergerak untuk menatapnya dan kemudian menyeringai. "K-Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu."

"Dia menggunakan cara licik untuk mendekati Baekhyun dan mengagalkan usahaku." Chanyeol tersenyum remeh, mengingat bagaimana usaha Sehun selama beberapa hari ini untuk membuatnya gagal dalam rancangan kerja samanya. "Bagaimana jika kita menggunakan cara yang licik juga untuk menjatuhkannya?" Lelaki jangkung itu menatap Luhan dari ujung kenapa hingga kaki, seolah ingin menguliti sepupunya itu. Luhan bergidik sekaligus jijik dengan pandangan lelaki sinting itu –menurutnya.

"APA HAH?!"

"Bagaimana jika kau menemui Sehun, sedikit bermain dengannya untuk mendapatkan beberapa informasi?" Chanyeol tersenyum, tampak mengerikan. Namun Jongin mendukungnya dengan meneriakkan kalimat setuju. Luhan melotot dengan mulut yang menganga. Sungguh, Chanyeol itu benar-benar sinting. "Akan lebih baik jika kau membuatnya tergila-gila olehmu."

"STOP! AKU MENOLAK!" teriaknya kesal. "Cukup kalian saja yang menjadi gay, jangan ajak aku juga, sialan!"

"Sudahlah, _hyung_. Turuti saja. Siapa tahu kalian benar-benar saling jatuh cinta kelak." Lelaki manis itupun menoyor dahi Jongin keras-keras. Tak habis pikir akan sikap Jongin yang selalu mendukung usulan gila sepupunya. "_Hyung_, ini demi hidup kita. Kalau tidak seperti ini kita akan jatuh bersama-sama. Dialah yang bermain kotor pertama kali, _hyung_. Ingat itu!" desak Jongin penuh semangat. Ia justru lebih antusias dengan ide konyol yang mungkin akan menjatuhkan harga diri Luhan sebagai seorang lelaki.

"Ini bukan hal yang sulit, Lu. Aku akan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu jika kau berhasil melakukannya. Dan jika kau tidak menyukainya, tinggalkan saja dia kelak." Iming-iming Chanyeol cukup membuatnya tergoda. Jika ia bisa meminta apapun pada Chanyeol, semua pasti akan terasa mudah. Mungkin ia bisa meminta Chanyeol untuk membiarkannya berhenti bekerja dan memulai hidupnya dalam bidang seni seperti keinginannya dulu. "Pikirkan, kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau mau." Luhan mulai tergiur.

"T-Tunggu dulu—"

"Aku akan mendirikan perusahaan seni khusus untukmu dibawah naunganku dan membiayainya secara penuh di awal berdiri."

_Shit_. Peduli setan dengan harga diri—

"Aku akan melakukannya! Aku akan mendapatkan lelaki sombong itu!" Chanyeol dan Jongin saling tatap, kemudian menyeringai puas.

* * *

"**To Be Continued—"**

* * *

**OGP [Obrolan Gak Penting] :**

Oya, apakah ada sumbangan ide untuk FF ini? Atau kalian serahin aja padaku dan ikut alur? Akan memakan sedikit waktu untuk itu. Haks.

**PS :** Info apdetan ada disini Insta : (_add_) btype_ _b (_no spasi_)

**PSS :** APDET BARENG TEMEN2 AUTHOR SEKALIAN NGERAYAIN ULTAHNYA KA ICHA a.k.a PrincePink (19 Januari)! YEYY, CHUKKAE KAICH! HERE, LISTNYA : **PrincePink,** Brida Wu, Cactus93, Homonymous (Wattpad), Hyurien92, Lolipopsehun, OhLan94 (Wattpad), Oh Yuri, ParkAyoung, Purflowerian, Railash61 (besok), RedApplee, Sayaka Dini, Sigmame!

YUK CUS LANGSUNG CEK FF2 MEREKA, BEEBOO! YAOI + GS, SILAHKAN PILIH SAJA YG KALIAN SUKA DAN JAN LUPA UTK KASIH SEMANGAT!

**SALAM TSADESST!**


	13. Chapter 13

.

"**VENGEANCE"**

.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1****3**

.

* * *

**Reminder : **

Park Sooyoung = Red Velvet Joy

Park Jin Ah (Nana) = After School Nana

.

* * *

_**Seoul at night…**_

**Baekhyun** baru saja hendak masuk ke dalam mobilnya sebelum sebuah tangan mencekal pergelangan tangannya dan menghentaknya ke tembok. Seseorang nyaris mencium bibirnya jika ia tidak menghindar dengan cepat. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga lalu mendorong tubuh yang lebih besar menjauh darinya. Ketika mengetahui jika kesialan ini disebabkan oleh Oh Sehun, matanya terbelalak.

"Kau gila?!" teriaknya kalap. Jantungnya berdebar oleh rasa takut.

"Ya! Aku gila karenamu, Byun Baekhyun!" teriak sosok itu tak ingin kalah. Nafas keduanya memburu. Baekhyun oleh rasa amarah dan Sehun yang penuh emosi. Mereka saling tatap hanya untuk memberikan tatapan berbeda arti. Pria yang lebih mungil merasa wajahnya memerah dan panas oleh rasa kesal dalam hatinya. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Baek? Aku berusaha melindungimu dari monster seperti Chanyeol?!" Sehun mencengkeram kedua lengannya dengan erat. Mata penuh intimidasi yang menakutkan dan memilukan di satu waktu.

"Kau yang monster, Oh Sehun!" Ia kembali melepaskan cekalan tersebut.

"Apa?"

"Kau yang monster, keparat!" mata Baekhyun perlahan memanas, siap menumpahkan liquidnya. "Chanyeol tidak pernah menyakitiku, tapi kau selalu melakukannya! Apa kau tidak sadar?" Manik Sehun meredup ketika melihat sosok yang begitu dicintainya meluapkan amarahnya begitu saja. Baekhyun tidak pernah seperti ini. Meskipun kesal, Baekhyun tidak pernah sampai menyakiti hatinya dengan kalimat-kalimat kasar seperti itu.

"Aku… aku mencintaimu, Baek!"

"Itu hanya obsesi, Oh Sehun." Suara Baekhyun memelan di akhir. Seorang seperti Sehun tidak bisa dikasari. "Kau hanya tidak bisa membedakan rasa cinta dan obsesi. Kau hanya terobsesi padaku, Sehun." Mata Baekhyun bersiborok dengan pria yang lebih tinggi. Meyakinkan sosok itu jika mereka hanyalah teman dan selamanya akan tetap menjadi teman. "Aku bersedia memberikan tubuhku untuk pertama kali padamu bukan berarti jika kau bisa menempati hatiku, Sehun-_ah_. Maafkan aku."

Lalu Baekhyun menyingkir dari perdebatan itu. Masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan pergi begitu saja. Tak ada niatan untuk kembali kepada sahabatnya yang masih memiliki perasaan padanya. Semua ini memang harus segera berakhir.

* * *

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

* * *

**Ketika** kaki Baekhyun menyentuh lantai apartemennya, matanya menemukan Chanyeol dengan pakaian ala kadarnya tengah bermain pukul bola-yang-digantung bersama anaknya, Aleyna. Keduanya berteriak nyaring ketika bola itu mengenai wajah Chanyeol dengan keras hingga pria jangkung itu jatuh terguling di atas karpet. Melihat kehangatan itu, Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Baekhyun menghampiri keduanya dan ikut duduk diatas karpet. Tangannya menyentuh dahi kekasihnya dengan lembut. Rasa hangat langsung menjalar ke permukaan kulitnya. "Chanyeol-_ah_, kau belum sembuh benar. Kurasa kau harus istirahat lagi besok."

"Apa kau bercanda?" Chanyeol menarik lengannya hingga pria yang lebih mungil terjatuh diatasnya. "Aku sudah bolos hari ini. Jika aku melakukannya lagi, perusahaanku bisa bangkrut dan Enrique akan memenggal kepalaku." Aleyna yang tidak mengerti situasi hanya tersenyum kemudian memeluk leher ayahnya dari belakang.

"_Appa_, Aleyna rindu." Tubuh Baekhyun berbalik untuk memberikan pelukan pada sang anak.

"_Appa_ juga, sayang." Ia kemudian memberikan kecupan di pipi, hidung, dan bibir sang anak. Kembali memeluknya dengan erat seolah dunia milik mereka. Membuat Chanyeol mencibir pelan melihat kemesraan ayah dan anak itu. Iri, tentu saja. "Apa _daddy_ nakal hari ini? Apa _daddy_ mau meminum obatnya?" Si cantik Aleyna melirik ayah keduanya dan Baekhyun sadar jika mereka saling melempar kode rahasia. Ia sontak memalingkan wajahnya pada kekasihnya dan Chanyeol langsung pura-pura bersiul. "Kau tidak meminumnya kan?"

"…."

"Park Chanyeol!"

"Ya? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Jemari Baekhyun secara refleks menyentuh telinga peri Chanyeol dan menariknya dengan keras. "Aww, Baek! Sakit-sakit-sakit!"

"Biarkan, aku tidak peduli!"

Ya, begitulah kehidupan mereka setelah seminggu dilalui mereka dengan penuh kesulitan. Sehun tidak hanya hampir menggagalkan proyek mereka, namun juga nyaris membuat Baekhyun dalam bahaya. Segala cara dilakukan pria itu untuk mengambil kembali sosok Baekhyun tanpa mempedulikan bagaimana perasaan pria mungil itu. Keadaan mulai membaik ketika Luhan bersedia masuk ke dalam kehidupan Sehun. Namun kesulitan-kesulitan itu belum benar-benar terselesaikan karena masih ada waktu sebulan lagi sampai proyek itu terlaksana.

Baik Sehun maupun Chanyeol, masih bersaing ketat demi memperebutkan Baekhyun.

* * *

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

* * *

**Tumpukan **dokumen diatas mejanya disingkirkan demi tempat kosong yang ingin Luhan gunakan sebagai alas. Kepalanya begitu berat dan ingin segera diistirahatkan. Banyak sekali masalah yang terjadi dalam seminggu ini membuatnya pontang panting demi memperbaiki kesalahan yang dilakukan anak buahnya. Bahkan bosnya yang sok berkuasa, sebut saja Chanyeol, jatuh sakit karenanya. Sehingga ia perlu bekerja dua kali untuk menstabilkan keadaan perusahaan hari ini.

"Ugh, aku harus tidur di kantor malam ini." keluhnya di tengah gelapnya ruangan. Seluruh karyawan telah pulang sejak jam sembilan sementara dia harus menyelesaikan urusannya. Bahkan ketika jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, ia masih harus bertahan di balik layar komputernya. "Aku akan mencekik Chanyeol besok."

Drrtt.. drrtt..

Suara getaran dari samping kepalanya membuatnya menoleh. Ia bangun untuk meraih ponselnya dan menemukan nama Sehun tertera disana. Wow, ada apa ini? Seorang Oh Sehun menghubunginya?

"Jika kau menelepon hanya untuk—"

"Maaf, apakah ini teman dari si pemilik ponsel?" Luhan mengernyit ketika suara seorang wanita tua menyapanya. "Begini, pemilik ponsel ini tertidur setelah meminum banyak soju dan kurasa dia tidak bisa pulang sendirian." jelas suara itu yang membuat Luhan mencengkeram ujung mejanya tanpa sadar. Ia menggeram dalam-dalam.

"Baiklah, saya akan menjemputnya, bibi." Sambungan itu mati, menyisakan Luhan yang menghentakkan kaki-kakinya dengan keras. Ingin sekali ia berteriak pada siapapun yang membuat harinya sial. "Park Chanyeol… Oh Sehun! Mati kalian! Argh!" Mau tidak mau akhirnya Luhan pergi untuk menjemput Oh Sehun di alamat yang telah diberikan wanita pemilik kedai tadi.

* * *

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

* * *

**Dua **puluh kemudian, Luhan menemukan sosok Sehun yang tidur telungkup di balik meja. Wajahnya tersembunyi di balik lipatan tangannya. Dengan ekspresi malas dan _ogah-ogahan_, Luhan menghampiri sosok itu dan menendang kursinya.

"Hoi, Oh Sehun!"

"Hhh." gumam sosok itu tanpa mengindahkan panggilan Luhan. Yang lebih pendek berdecak kesal melihatnya. Ia sekali lagi menendang kursi Sehun hingga pria itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sayu dirinya. "Luhan…" Kemudian tawa geli keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun. "Si wajah cantik. Tapi kau tidak lebih cantik dari Baekhyunku. Hahaaha." Tawanya lagi dan kepalanya jatuh terkulai. Luhan berdecak melihatnya.

"Mengenaskan."

Meskipun ia tahu ia harus bersusah payah, akhirnya Luhan menggendong tubuh berat Sehun setelah membayar tagihan yang dihabiskan pria itu. Tak dipungkiri tubuhnya semakin remuk ketika harus membawa beruang raksasa di punggungnya setelah berjam-jam harus menderita di kantor. Mungkin ini adalah hari tersial dalam hidupnya. Merasa kakinya semakin gemetar, ia memutuskan untuk menepi dan menyandarkan tubuh Sehun ke kursi semen yang berada di sepanjang trotoar untuk pejalan kaki.

"Oh, gila. Aku bisa gila!" teriaknya pada tubuh Sehun yang meringkuk diatas kursi yang dingin. Luhan mendesah keras-keras, berharap dengan begitu si merepotkan Sehun akan terbangun dan pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Ya, walau nyatanya pria itu tak bergerak sama sekali. "Oh Sehun, kau benar-benar—"

"Baekhyun…"

"Kau malah menyebut nama kekasih orang. Dasar tidak tahu malu!"

"Baekhyun…"

Pria manis itu duduk di tempat kosong yang tersisa, menatap iba pada sosok Sehun yang menggumamkan nama Baekhyun berulang kali. Pemandangan seperti ini benar-benar miris. Sedikit banyak ia merasa kasihan pada sosok angkuh itu. Bagaimana mungkin pria penuh kesombongan ini bertekuk lutut pada Baekhyun? Ah, ingatkan jika sepupunya pun tergila-gila pada Baekhyun sampai melakukan hal-hal buruk.

"Kisah cinta kalian benar-benar mengenaskan. Yah, walau pun kisahku tidak lebih baik daripada kalian."

"…."

"Aku dicampakkan kekasihku karena wajahku terlalu cantik. Bukankah itu aneh? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan wanita jaman sekarang." keluhnya tanpa peduli jika Sehun mendengarnya atau tidak. Dalam diam, ia mulai teringat perjalanan cintanya selama bertahun-tahun harus kandas karena kekasihnya selingkuh dengan pria lain yang lebih tampan darinya. Sebesar apapun cinta yang ia berikan, bagi kekasihnya tidaklah cukup. Wanita membutuhkan lelaki yang sesuai dengan keinginannya. Cacat sedikit saja, mereka akan meninggalkannya.

"Tak ada wanita yang sebaik ibuku. Mereka semua mengerikan."

"…."

"Oh Sehun, apa kau tidak pernah berkencan dengan seorang wanita?" Sehun mendengkur dan Luhan hanya bisa meringis kecil. Percuma berbicara pada orang tidur. "Benar juga. Tidak mungkin kau tidak pernah berkencan dengan wanita." Merasa konyol karena berbicara sendiri, ia memutuskan untuk berdiri di pinggir jalan dan mencegat taksi yang lewat.

* * *

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

* * *

**Suasana **pagi sebuah kantor haruslah penuh dengan semangat, namun suara hentakan heels setinggi 15 cm membuat suasana di dalamnya menjadi suram seketika. Para pegawai membungkuk karena takut sementara yang lainnya menghindari pertemuan dengan si pemilik heels. Jika pimpinan mereka adalah sosok yang ditakuti karena ketegasannya, maka sang kakak ditakuti karena penuh dengan aura mengancam. Bayangkan saja. Ketika ada pegawai yang tanpa sengaja menumpahkan kopi dibajunya, atau bahkan hanya menyenggolnya, detik itu juga pegawai tersebut dipecat. Bahkan jika Chanyeol telah mengatasinya, semua terasa percuma. Nana tetap akan menyingkirkan siapa pun yang tidak ia sukai.

Baekhyun, yang kala itu berada di dalam lift yang masih terbuka, menatap sosok itu dengan helaan nafas pasrah.

Heels wanita itu menghentak semakin keras ketika mereka tiba di lift yang sama. Nana menyeringai sementara para pegawai lain langsung mundur selangkah, membiarkan si nona besar menguasai cela yang tersisa. Begitu pun dengan Baekhyun. Sebagai kesopanan, ia membungkuk pelan.

"Bagus. Yang menjijikkan memang harus tunduk dan patuh." ujarnya angkuh. "Jangan terlalu dekat denganku, dasar jalang." Berusaha bersabar, Baekhyun kembali mundur hingga bahunya menempel pada dinding lift. Lift tertutup perlahan, semua orang menahan nafas. Takut jika suara nafas mereka menganggu sang penguasa.

"Seharusnya anda menggunakan lift ekskutif, Nona Park." ujarnya sopan. Namun ia hanya dipandang rendah oleh wanita itu.

"Tidak. Hari ini aku ingin membuat seseorang menjadi buruk." Nana mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Ketika menyadari yang diambil wanita itu adalah eyeliner dan lipstik, Baekhyun mengernyit. Jemari bercat merah itu langsung mencengkeram kuat dagu Baekhyun, mengangkat wajahnya lebih dekat. Baekhyun meringis merasakan kuku panjang wanita itu menancap pada kulitnya. Seluruh pegawai hanya menunduk tanpa berani menginterupsi. "Biarkan aku memolesmu sedikit, sayang."

Kemudian Baekhyun hanya bisa merasakan coretan demi coretan dibuat di permukaan kulitnya. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata dengan tangan terkepal erat. Ingin sekali meluapkan amarahnya, namun ia sadar, Nana tetaplah seorang wanita dan dia adalah kakak kandung kekasihnya. Ia tak mungkin menyakitinya seperti apapun alasannya.

"Kau harus menjadi semakin cantik supaya kau bisa menggoda Chanyeol lebih banyak lagi." Coretan pada wajahnya diakhiri dengan garis panjang warna hitam pekat di bawah dagunya. Wajahnya sudah sangat berantakan sekarang. "Heh, dengan begini apa kau berpikir Chanyeol akan menikahimu? Ugh, menjijikkan." Wanita itu melepaskan cengkeramannya dengan hentakan keras hingga sisi wajahnya terbentur pada dinding lift.

"Ugh!"

"Oops. Sorry."

_Ting. _Lift berhenti.

"Baiklah, semoga harimu menyenangkan, jalang." ucap wanita itu sembari tertawa puas. Ia keluar dari dalam lift dan berlalu dengan langkah angkuh seperti biasa. Seluruh karyawan saling berbisik sementara beberapa diantaranya bertanya khawatir padanya. Ia hanya mampu memberikan senyuman baik-baik saja meskipun hatinya mulai mengeluh atas sikap kakak Chanyeol padanya.

* * *

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

* * *

"**Berhentilah** tersenyum seperti orang sinting, Karl! Apa kau tidak ingat, siapa yang kau korbankan disini?!" teriakan kekesalan itu muncul seiring hentakan kaki Luhan di dalam ruang kerjanya. Pria jangkung itu berhenti tersenyum dan menatap datar sang sepupu. "Aku bisa gila menghadapi sikap Oh Sehun. Aku bicara baik-baik, dia tidak mendengarkan. Aku berteriak, dia melempariku dengan barang-barang. Kurasa aku berdiskusi dengan orang gila selama ini."

Pemuda bermata rusa itu terus mengeluh mengenai Oh Sehun yang selalu merepotkannya dengan hal-hal diluar nalar. Sementara Chanyeol hanya mendengarkan tanpa minat. Mendengar nama Oh Sehun hanya membuat suasana hatinya memburuk.

"Dia bahkan hampir melecehkanku ketika mabuk. Si brengsek itu."

"Bukankah itu menjadi kesempatkanmu untuk menggodanya?" Chanyeol menyela, memberikan pendapat dan Luhan melotot mendengarnya. "Buat dia menyukaimu Lu dan tinggalkan dia jika kau sudah tidak butuh."

"Kau kejam sekali."

"Dia juga melakukan kecurangan padaku. Dia menyabotase rancanganku dan menculik Baekhyun seminggu yang lalu. Dia itu deskripsi nyata dari seorang psikopat." Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang kerja Chanyeol sembari melonggarkan dasi yang terasa mencekik. Ia menatap langit-langit ruangan Chanyeol dengan pandangan kosong. "Aku sangat membencinya. Sejak dulu hingga sekarang." Anggukan menjadi jawaban dari Luhan.

"Chanyeol-_ah_…"

"…."

"Tidakkah kau pikir berdamai dengan masa lalu terasa lebih baik?" Chanyeol menatapnya dengan kerutan di dahinya. Sementara Luhan masih dengan posisi yang sama namun mata balas menatap sang sepupu. "Jauh di lubuk hatinya, si brengsek itu hanya kesepian dan dia menganggap bahwa Baekhyun satu-satunya tempatnya berlabuh. Kurasa Oh Sehun tidak benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun. Itu hanyalah obsesi yang diluar batas."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana aku mendeskripsikannya? Hmm, Baekhyun itu… seperti ibu baginya."

"Huh?" Chanyeol menahan tawa. "Pft. Yang benar saja."

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda, Karl."

"Apapun itu, kau yang bertanggung jawab pada si keparat itu. Aku tidak peduli. Singkirkan dia jika dia berani menyentuh apa yang menjadi milikku." Luhan hanya menghela nafas. Ucapan Chanyeol adalah mutlak, sebuah tugas, dan perintah yang harus ia laksanakan. Meskipun sedikit banyak ia iba pada sosok Sehun, tetap saja ia berada di perahu yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Bukan Oh Sehun.

Yah, meskipun kata hatinya mengatakan yang sebaliknya.

* * *

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

* * *

"**Seperti** yang kita tahu, investor lebih menyukai kawasan rumah kecil yang asri ketimbang rumah-rumah besar namun padat penghuni. Jadi, rancangan baru dari apartemen disini adalah memberikan setiap balkon dengan tanaman menjalar dan bunga-bunga yang tidak terlalu membutuhkan air untuk menambah keasriannya. Setiap pagi, penghuni apartemen akan disuguhkan dengan pemandangan _sunrise _yang langsung terarah ke jendela balkon—" Baekhyun meletakkan jemarinya tepat di sebuah design bangunan sembari terus mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat rinci mengenai pembaharuan apartemen baru.

Tanpa disadarinya, Chanyeol mengamati dari luar ruangan. Merasa bangga karena kekasihnya terlihat begitu cerdas dan bersinar ketika sedang mempresentasikan hasil karyanya.

"Wow." Ia tersentak dan menatap tidak suka pada Jongin yang entah darimana datangnya. "Kekasihmu benar-benar _jjang_!" ujarnya sembari mengacungkan dua jempol di depan wajah Chanyeol.

"Diamlah!"

Tak lama, terdengar tepuk tangan riuh dari dalam ruangan tersebut bersama dengan ucapan terima kasih Baekhyun serta bungkukan badan berulang kali yang dilakukannya. Chanyeol ikut tersenyum karena sepertinya Baekhyun berhasil mempresentasikannya dengan baik. Satu persatu karyawan mulai keluar dari ruangan itu. Mereka membungkuk kearahnya sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan itu hingga benar-benar kosong.

Baekhyun masih tidak menyadari kehadirannya karena terlalu sibuk membereskan file-filenya.

"Jongin, pergilah. Aku butuh waktu berdua dengan kekasihku."

"Oh tidak, jangan mendesah keras-keras disini—"

"Brengsek, kami tidak akan bercinta di kantor. Pergilah!"

"Oke, oke. Nikmati waktumu." bisik Jongin kemudian berlalu setelah menutup pintunya rapat-rapat.

Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya, menatap punggung kekasihnya dan tanpa sadar menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Sial. Kalau bukan dikantor, ia pasti sudah menghabisi pemilik tubuh seksi itu. Tanpa pemberitahuan, ia menarik lengan Baekhyun dan menarik anak itu mendekat. Hanya sepersekian detik dan bibir keduanya saling bertubrukkan. Baekhyun tersentak, namun tersenyum ketika menyadari bahwa itu Chanyeolnya.

Ciuman itu makin lama makin menuntut. Chanyeol mengigit bibir bawahnya dan memasuki rongganya dengan sedikit kasar. Anehnya, ia begitu menyukai sensasi seperti itu. Ia membalas dengan kepayahan. Pasrah atas apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol pada bibirnya. Tubuhnya tanpa sadar mundur hingga tiba-tiba terangkat ke atas meja. Ciuman itu hanya berhenti selama sedetik dan bibirnya kembali di lahap oleh sang dominan.

"Ah, sial." umpat Chanyeol setelah melepas ciumannya. Menyadari bahwa ia terbawa suasana hanya karena kenikmatan yang selalu diberikan Baekhyun padanya.

"Chanyeol_ie_…"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" Ia menggeram ketika jemari Baekhyun mengusap pipi hingga belakang lehernya dengan penuh kelembutan. Menggodanya habis-habisan. Keduanya mulai terbius oleh manik masing-masing dan kembali berbagi ciuman.

.

Tak ada yang sadar jika Nana melihat ulah keduanya dengan penuh emosi. Jemarinya menekan erat handle pintu seolah ingin meretakkannya dan wajahnya pun memerah dipenuhi amarah.

"Brengsek."

* * *

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

* * *

"_Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus membawa jalang itu pergi dari keluargaku!_"

"Diamlah! Kau membuatku semakin pusing!"

"_Oh Sehun, kita sudah sepakat untuk—_"

"Aku tahu!"

"_Kalau begitu cepatlah—_"

"Aku matikan."

"_Ya! Oh Sehun—_"

_Pip_.

"Sialan." Sehun melempar ponselnya ke tanah, hingga ada tangan lain yang meraihnya. Ketika ia mendongak, ia menemukan anak gadis Baekhyun tengah mengusap-usap layar ponselnya dengan lembut. Menyingkirkan debu-debu tanah dari permukaan ponselnya dengan jari-jari kecilnya. Sehun menatapnya tanpa berkedip hingga gadis cilik itu menghampirinya dengan senyuman yang sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa paman membuang ponsel mahal ini?"

"Paman tidak membuangnya. Paman hanya sedang kesal." Aleyna menatapnya penuh kebingungan.

"_Appa_ bilang, kita tidak boleh menyiayiakan apa yang telah kita miliki, Paman. Itu tidak baik." Gadis itu memberikan ponsel tersebut dan Sehun dengan senang hati menerimanya. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum. Aleyna mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya kemudian bersenandung kecil. "Apapun masalah paman, paman pasti bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik jika paman berusaha sungguh-sungguh." Satu-satunya pria disana menatap anak itu dengan pandangan takjub. Bagaimana seorang anak kecil mampu membuatnya merasa lebih baik hanya dengan kata-kata sederhana seperti itu?

"Aleyna, kau datang bersama siapa?"

"Luhan _uncle_. Tapi dia sedang mengambil camilan untukku, karena itu aku pergi duluan ke atap."

"Kau tidak takut? Disini berbahaya."

"Aku suka disini." Aleyna menatap taman diatas atap perusahaan _daddy_nya dengan penuh kekaguman. "Taman disini indah dan hawanya sejuk meskipun musim panas." ujarnya lucu dengan suara khasnya yang semerdu kutilang. Jemari Sehun mengusak helaian Aleyna dengan lembut. Berpikir keras bagaimana indahnya paras yang dimiliki anak itu. Anak Baekhyun dan Seulgi yang telah tiada. Seseorang yang sebenarnya hadir tanpa ada cinta. Baekhyun terlalu baik bagi siapapun. "_Daddy_ bilang akan menjadikan atap sebagai taman bermainku nanti."

_Appa_… _daddy_…

Panggilan yang manis.

"Aleyna,"

"Ya?"

"Apa _daddy_mu memperlakukan Aley dan_ appa _dengan baik?"

"Tentu saja!" jawabnya penuh semangat dan senyuman lebar. "_Daddy_ sangat baik. _Daddy _selalu memberikan apapun yang Aley mau. _Daddy_ sudah seperti seorang superman yang menghancurkan kejahatan dan menciptakan kebajikan!" Sehun tersenyum kecut melihat bagaimana senang dan antusiasnya Aleyna menceritakan seseorang yang selama ini dibencinya. Anak Baekhyun begitu bahagia bersama Chanyeol dan entah bagaimana ia merasa begitu iri. Tak hanya membawa hati Baekhyun pergi, Chanyeol pun membawa cinta murni Aleyna juga.

"Aley!"

"Oh! _uncle_!" Luhan berlari-lari kearah mereka dengan tergesa. Kemudian Sehun lekas berdiri dari kursinya. "Paman mau kemana?"

"Paman banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Nikmati istirahatmu, Aley!"

"Ayee!" Sehun pun melangkah pergi. Melewati Luhan tanpa ada kata yang terucap. Disisi lain, tatapan Luhan yang terarah padanya tak berhenti hingga punggung itu menghilang dibalik pintu. Merasa begitu miris melihat sosok itu. "_Uncle_, aku haus!"

"Ah, ini jusmu."

* * *

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

* * *

**Malam** itu, setelah seluruh pekerjaannya selesai melebihi jam kerja, Aleyna dan Luhan menyeretnya menuju ke atap kantor dengan semena-mena. Baekhyun sendiri heran bagaimana mungkin anaknya belum mengantuk di jam-jam ia seharusnya sudah tertidur. Tanpa diberitahu tujuan mereka, Baekhyun mengikutinya. Hingga ketika matanya menangkap keberadaan Jongin, Kyungsoo, Sooyoung, empat buah tenda, api unggun, makanan, dan alat pemanggang, sudah dapat dipastikan jika mereka akan berkemah di kantor malam ini.

Luar biasa.

"Kalian ini benar-benar—"

"_Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday to you…_" tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang dari arah belakang dengan sebuah kue besar dan lilin diatasnya. Lagu ucapan ulang tahun langsung saling sahut menyahut bersamaan dengan tepuk tangan meriah. Aleyna, Sooyoung dan Luhan tampak paling bersemangat malam itu dan Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak terharu dengan kejutan itu.

Lagu berakhir dan ia segera memanjatkan permohonkan kemudian meniup lilinnya dengan penuh suka cita.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Baekhyunee!" teriak Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Kalian—"

"Selamat ulang tahun, _Appa_!" disusul Aleyna.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _Oppa_!" Sooyoung,

"Selamat ulang tahun, Baek!" dan juga Jongin.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang." Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengecup pipinya dan memanggilnya dengan panggilan mesra untuk pertama kali. Seluruh mata memandang mereka dengan tatapan menggoda membuat semburat di pipi Baekhyun semakin lama semakin terlihat jelas. "Bawa ini, Jongin." Chanyeol meletakkan kuenya diatas telapak tangan Jongin, menimbulkan tanda tanya pada siapapun.

Pria jangkung itu tiba-tiba saja menundukkan tubuhnya, berlutut di depan Baekhyun, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya.

Sooyoung memekik tiba-tiba.

Sebuah cincin emas putih yang cantik.

"Baekhyun, menikahlah denganku…"

"Woooooo!" Sambutan makin meriah karena tidak ada yang tahu jika malam itu Chanyeol hendak melamar Baekhyun, tepat di ulang tahunnya. Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar dan matanya memanas tanpa sadar. Ingin sekali ia berteriak hingga menulikan orang-orang, mengatakan pada dunia jika ia benar-benar bahagia sekarang. "Terima… terima…" Namun, bukannya segera menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol, ia justru berjongkok dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik lipatan tangannya, menangis sesegukan saking bahagianya.

Mengetahui itu, Chanyeol tersenyum dan langsung memeluk tubuh kekasihnya.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu."

.

Sehun menatapnya…

Melihat euphoria kebahagiaan disana dengan wajah datarnya. Ia tersenyum kecut kemudian berbalik pergi.

* * *

**Vengeance © ChanBaek**

* * *

_**Seoul at night…**_

"**Aaaarrgh!"**

_Prang._

"_Eonni_!" Sooyoung baru saja sampai di rumah besarnya ketika ia mendengar suara pecahan dari arah kamar sang kakak. Ia membulatkan matanya ketika melihat kekacauan di kamar sang kakak. Benda-benda pecah menyebar dan bantal guling terburai. Ia menatap sendu Nana yang berdiri di depan cerminnya sembari menggeram marah. Wanita itu terlihat begitu mengerikan dan jujur saja ia merasa takut. Setiap kali pulang, Nana selalu dalam keadaan buruk dan merusak apa saja yang berada di dekatnya. "_Eonni_…"

"Jalang itu menggoda adikku. Dia menggoda Chanyeol!"

"_E-Eonni_…"

"Aku benar-benar akan menghancurkannya dengan tanganku sendiri! Aku sudah tidak tahan melihat mereka berdua!" Sooyoung meraih lengan kakaknya, menatapnya dengan air mata yang berkumpul di pelupuknya.

"Hentikan, _eonni_. Kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri!" Sooyoung terisak-isak. Namun tak cukup bisa untuk menghentikan Nana apalagi meredakan amarahnya. Wanita itu menyentak lengannya hingga sang adik terjatuh di lantai yang dingin.

"Kau sama saja!" teriaknya frustasi. Wanita itu meraih tasnya kemudian melenggang pergi dengan kaki terhentak keras.

_Brak._

Pintu dibanting sekuat mungkin. Meninggalkan sang adik yang menangis tersedu. Sooyoung memeluk kakinya dengan tubuh bergetar ketakutan.

"_Oppa_… Baekhyun _oppa_…"

* * *

**.**

"**To be continued—"**

**.**

* * *

**OGP :**

Hello again, gengs! Sorry for late update. Seperti biasa, kalau ada typo silahkan diingatkan. Kalau ada saran mengenai tata cara perusahaan berjalan, silahkan. Soalnya aku bukan orang bisnis jadi gak gitu ngerti meskipun udah cari referensi. Doain semoga ada waktu luang dan ada ide untuk lanjut FF ini yaa.

**Salam Tsadesst!**


End file.
